


Enchanted

by ScarredLuck



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 94,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredLuck/pseuds/ScarredLuck
Summary: In a world full of quirks where the majority of the population hold a special power there is a girl who wishes to become a hero, her true origins are ambiguous and left out and both of her current parents are quirkless.This is the story of a 'powerless' girl from another world named Margo Andrieski and her path in becoming a Hero. With the challenges, she faces and new allies along the way."Trust me I'm the last person you want to fight with"I do not own MHA or Fairy tail I only own my character and a few side ones implemented in the story.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Original Female Character(s), Kirishima Eijirou/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning

#  Prologue 

The moon was shining in its full glory as a man stood shaded by the trees that blocked the moon from shining through his presence. He held a small basket with a child inside, the man had long dark blue hair that was wild and untamed, it's appearance was like that of the pale blue sky that one would see in the morning. His breath was heavy as he had been walking for days without stopping, nourishment only given to the small babe in the basket. How pathetic that a king would have given his heart to a woman who bore him a child. A nameless woman that he had taken but left everything as the child was born.

He didn't know what to think of it, and now in the age where monstrous creatures still roamed the land and he had not finished his goal he couldn't have anything holding him back. Yet love did, as a King, he cannot have any type of weakness. He cannot show what it is to his enemies many times over had he wanted to eradicate such a being, but he simply couldn't bring himself to do so. He stopped at a nearby cave placing the basket down as the child looked at him with her bright violet eyes that glimmered in the dark. Even at such a young age, it was troublesome how much she had taken after him, she excludes the same wavelength of power he had showing that she was indeed his child a princess, of the worst kind of King.

He had wanted to watch his child grow older and teach her the ways of being a true master of her gift but he couldn't risk it. After all, he had a mission to accomplish and he wasn't about to let anyone get in his way much less a child. With a heavy heart, he drew a magic circle on the ground, his knowledge of the arts has transcended mankind many times over. But there would be a better life ahead for this child. One where she would be free to choose her own destiny even if she could no longer ever meet her, his mind was made. After a few whispers, the child looked up to her father and laughed unaware of what was becoming of her, and within a second she vanished into thin air.

This path was better for her, and with that done he swore vengeance on the world and to eradicate it completely. As his one only joy he had to send away in order to protect, he no longer cared for any other being that could possibly be walking on the surface of Earthland, this is why he would have no remorse or mercy for others. This is him continuing his legacy to appease his own heart as The Dragon King Acnologia.

A/N: Well that was an interesting introduction don't you think? Anyways this is the prologue please comment on what you think favorite and share see you in the next chapter


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How she began

#  Her Beginning

A night unlike any other was when the child had appeared at the doorstep of a random house in the neighborhood, her dark skin and brown locks were vivid, the child didn't recognize her surroundings or where her father had gone. Unfamiliar with her surroundings she cried out in fear. Inside the building was a couple who were dressed for their date night. Hearing the cries of a baby they could only think it was their neighbor Mrs. Bakugo and her child who were having complications again.

The wife had adorned herself with pearls as she wore a blue dress. Which accentuated her beauty, she wondered if she, her neighbor needed help once more as she was used to babysitting the child when her fiery neighbor had errands to run quickly. As she opened the door she was surprised by the sounds she was hearing was coming from her doorstep. As she looked down to her feet she saw a baby but a few months old crying as if their life depended on it. Her heart clenched as she felt an immediate connection with the child, she picked up the babe and held her in her arms as she walked back inside.

The child unsure of who this woman was cried louder, but the cries started to die down as she was hearing the soothing voice of the woman who held her. Feeling the Heartbeat and the soft tune the woman hummed.

"Honey is it Katsuki agai-"

As the Husband walked down the stairs he saw a child in his wife's arms. Completely confused by the situation he wondered who this child was. He was about to speak once more but his wife only shook her head as she lulls the child to sleep placing her down, back in the basket that was currently on the table. She would then turn to her husband and ushered for them to move into the next room such as not to disturb the child who was now asleep.

"Dear do we know whose child this is?"

The Husband asked his wife who looked back at the door they had walked through already worrying about leaving the child on her own.

"No we do not, she was left on our doorstep. I do not think she has a family to be abandoned in such a way..."

She felt tears trim down form her eyes, The husband knew of his wife's weakness for children. And how desperately she wanted a child. He cursed himself every day for being Infertile and promised to adopt one, but this may have been a gift from heaven that they had just received. Seeing how his Wife wanted the chilled to stay even if she never verbally said it, as her Husband he could clearly tell. This child was a miracle for this family and he was going to care for her as if she was his own daughter.

"What would her name be?"

Understanding what her Husband was intending to do she only gave a faint smile as she had prepared herself for this moment from the first day.

"Margo, Margo Andrieski"

## 5 years later

The life of Margo had been normal as nothing out of the ordinary ever happened to her, Her parents both have been quirkless meaning that she herself definitely won't have a quirk, not that she was aware that they weren't her biological parents, but she hoped that it wouldn't be the case with herself. From an early age, she had constantly been with Katsuki as his mother always dropped him off over her place whenever she was supposed to run errands. Margo never thought much of why that was the case but she didn't care either as the first thing to come to mind when she saw the ash-blonde with ruby eyes was how cute he was.

At first, she had trouble speaking to him, normally just avoiding eye contact as he approached her, and only because her mom caught on to why she was acting in such a way did she nudge her in the right direction enabling her daughter to be on the spot having no choice but to speak with him.

During that time afterward, did they finally begin going to daycare, Margo had attempted to befriend the other girls, but due to her slightly close relationship with Katsuki who was unknowingly popular did she get ostracized. It was mainly due to one of them which was petty. Everyone knew of how her parents were quirkless Katsuki never said anything of it but once he got his quirk, and everyone praised him that things started to change.

The girls in the playground were worse as many either avoided her like the plague or would purposely bully her by pushing her off the swing or making her trip. Those in charge of taking care of the children never noticed the ostracization placed on Margo, often questioning why she was gloomy. Never saw the problem only the result and silently judged her for it, because of the growing infamy she clung to the boys whenever she could with those she only knew, that is how she befriended Izuku who was a fan of Katsuki. But what really set the nail in the coffin for her relationship with the boy she admired and severed their connection was on that day.

***

It was dawn where the sky was orange due to the setting sun. Not many had been out around that time but that was not the case for a few children who had been playing in the park. A little game had gone on too far.

Young Izuku was pushed to the ground with Katsuki hovering on top of him his hands showing tiny explosions where did he go wrong? Tiny Margo seeing her friend on the ground she rushed towards him putting her arms out ready to defend him

"Bakugou leave Izu-Kun alone!" she said with tears in her eyes why would he try and hurt his friend?

"move out the way Maggy-chan," he said menacingly, that's the nickname he gave her but she ignored that fluttering feeling she got as he spoke her nickname as she overwhelmed it with anger

"Bakugou leave Izu-Kun alone!" she said again but this time it seemed to anger him he took a step closer, Margo was unsure on what to do, her quirk had not manifested yet, he then charged at her, scared she closed her eyes preparing for impact but he has only pushed aside as the boys all directed their focus at izuku, her eyes quickly becoming watery. She attempted to force them back as she couldn't bear to cry in front of them. She got up as she rushed trying to stop her friends were fighting. She didn't know why Katsuki had to be mean to everyone around him. Would he begin treating her like this as well when he finds out that she may not get a quirk?

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled at him as she tried to hold back her tears. His 'friends' stopped as they heard her. They knew how close she was with Katsuki, and it was shown how he quickly stopped to turn around. His face made it seem as though she had hurt him rather than him hurting someone else. She couldn't understand his logic but right now Izuku was hurt, simply because he was standing up for someone else.

"No, you don't!" Bakugo yelled back showing that he was hurt, Margo was confused as she clearly told him she did what made him think otherwise? she quickly moved passed him as he simply stood there like he had seen the world breakdown in front of him his anger only increased towards Izuku as she checked if he was all right with all the bruises he had received. Izuku didn't deserve this kind of treatment, no one did. Ever since Bakugou got his quirk pride got to him from the constant compliments he got. She hoped that one day he'd realize the error in his current path and change, but that voice was starting to drown through the thoughts of not having a quirk yet, and her relentless anger that she has kept bottling up.

Izuku looked up to him and always chased after him yet Bakugou ever since he got his quirk everything has been different. Bakugo walked away with his friends as Margo constantly recalled when they used to play heroes. She would constantly be the damsel in distress or the princess locked in a tower and no one other than Bakugo was allowed to save her. There were a few times where Margo herself wanted to be the hero but it was immediately denied simply because she was a girl a quirkless on at that. She hadn't thought much of it until now but she knew that she wouldn't ever develop a quirk as both her parents were quirkless. It is not a rare case of being quirkless but it is looked down upon by those aspiring to be heroes.

That day Margo swore to find another way to find power, she often played dress up with her mom and wrote his last name but that was coming to an end. This wasn't going to case any longer, she'll show him that she isn't a damsel in distress and is hero material.

__________________

A/N: This is the first official chapter to introduce her to the world of MHA but that's about all there is to it and also her relationship with some characters. See you in the next chapter.


	3. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gains her power

#  Contract 

Years had passed as Margo, this entire time had immersed herself through studies while disregarded much of her physical appearance. She wasn't class favorite when it came to looks with her glasses and her hair usually tied up in a braid, but she didn't care either as she was solely focused on making her research bear fruit while juggling her normal middle school life.

She went to a different school than Izuku and Katsuki and completely shut him out from her life not wanting to interact with him in any way. It was a method of self-preservation, it was to enable her to continue without a distraction or listen to his nonsensical bickering.

It was even harder as they lived near each other, she tried her best to avoid any contact by taking longer routes or shortcuts even by leaving earlier or later than usual. Whenever did they cross paths she would simply look the other way and run off as he had a few times tried catching up to her to speak with her but she wouldn't give him the chance as she wasn't ready to face him knowing that she would waver if ever they did. She didn't know how long she would be able to keep this up for but she didn't care either as she wasn't going to let it last as long as it could.

She ignored him mainly because of fear and she didn't want to face him whatsoever knowing that maybe he'd just poke fun at her for not having a quirk. She of course felt bad for Izuku and felt as though she may have abandoned him and the guilt kept eating her every time she thought of it. She had not found anything that could have helped her. she still spoke to Izuku from time to time whenever she could find the time to do so and he still aspired to be a hero and she admired his unwillingness to give up.

And his perseverance helped her as well to continue to look for a way, she didn't care what she had to do, but every small wind that she caught would disappear in a second. Her research wasn't bearing fruit, that is until an idea came to mind something that not many would think of as they often would simply disregard it, of course, they would, as the dictations of society you are either born with the talent or you're not but she believed that there was always away. So she decided to stop looking through the ideals of science and medicine and try a different option and approach.

This was something that constantly drew her in she didn't know why but she felt as though it was right every time she thought of it. It was as if it was meant for her to follow through but she didn't know if she should. This was maybe the stupidest Idea she could have ever gotten as many believe these things do not exist but she wasn't going to let the chance go on beating Bakugo in terms of power. She currently was in her room as the doors behind her were shut.

"here goes nothing" she sighed taking out a few herbs and some salt. Midnight was coming and she needed to be prepared, she knew her parents would kill her if they saw what she was doing but this was an option she wanted to try. things of the supernatural are often disregarded by many as simple folklore stories. But in many stories, there's a truth. This was highly likely the darkest path one could take, and she was willing to go through that milestone. she lit a few candles as she poured down the salt with the herb mixture. She was a bit afraid as to what might happen but she came this far already there was no turning back. She drew some symbols on the ground with chalk, as she took out a piece of paper on the ground.

She took a deep breath as she sat down in the center crossing her legs as she began to read the paper what she read, she didn't understand what mostly because of it being Latin, and a bit of greek. As she finished she looked around to see that the candles blew out, she didn't think much of it as she did leave the window open since it was a bit hot in her room. With a sigh and another failure, she got up. But the second she got up the circle began glowing a purple light as it illuminated her room.

"Wait... what's happening?" she asked herself as she turned around she really did not expect anything from it. Maybe the herbs she used had some sort of bio-luminescent chemical that was active by the fire and only showed because the candles blew out? she thought to herself as nothing was making much sense to her.

Purple sparks of electricity appeared around her room before it began forming a circle, it began to expand as Margo stood there completely baffled and shocked, she stared into the circle as what could be seen as an infinite hallway. A cloaked figure appeared as it began walking towards her, fearful she took a few steps back scared as to what may happen and what the figure may be. Once the figure walked through the portal which closed behind them, everything began to settle. The cloaked figure would remove their cloak to reveal a woman with auburn hair and dazzling amber eyes. She stood tall as if she was a ruler, and she stood with complete confidence, which made Margo a bit envious of the aura she portrayed.

The woman looked around where she was before turning to her

"I assumed that you're the one who summoned me?" the woman's voice was smooth but didn't falter it sounded sweet yet strong. Margo not knowing what to say to the woman only nodded as she continued to admire her beauty.

"Alright let us make this quick, what is it do you desire?" The woman looked at Margo as she began to examine her.

"Is it for beauty?" Margo felt a bit insulted at that was the first guess the woman made to what she would want by simply looking at her and without even letting her answer.

"Do you wish to make someone fall for you? Or do you wish to be popular?" Margo shook her head again.

"I wish... for a power" The woman was a bit surprised as to what came out of the girl's mouth. It was not an answer she was given often

"I see, now tell me... Do you believe in magic?" Margo knew the answer to this she didn't believe in these things yet here she was doing this as if her life depended on it.

"No I don't" She answered truthfully as she assumed the woman in front of her could tell if she was lying or not and she did not want to know the consequences of such things.

"You chose to tell me the truth, a wise decision" The woman gave her a sweet smile but it only scared Margo further as it ringed every danger sense she had in her body. She has no idea what she has gotten herself involved with. 'To think that you have this much power, inside you almost like the dragon king centuries ago, quite an interesting one I picked up' The woman thought.

"The simple ability to have been able to summon me already means you have potential, and you chose to answer me truthfully. I will grant you your wish but in exchange.." she had a wicked smile on her face, as she approached her, she whispered something into her ear, as she felt a pricking sensation on the lobes of her ear and her eyes burned, but as soon as it came it vanished.

"be mindful that my gift isn't something you learn right away, you need to study and learn it properly." Margo rubbed her eyes a bit as what she was seeing was a bit blurry.

With a wave of her hand, a rather large book appeared in the woman's hand.

"I'll teach you for the first few weeks, after all, it's not every day a mortal can summon me" Just who was this woman? and what did I get myself into? Margo thought

"I'm Hecate the goddess of Magic, let's hope you can keep up with your studies in the art of magic, young witch"'My gift is helping you unlock your true potential, I'm interested to see what you will do with such power' And that is when Margo was in for the toughest weeks of her life. 

________

A/N: Official first chapter what do you think of it? Love it? Hate it?


	4. Mana Essence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Understanding of her ability

#  Mana Essence 

Many weeks have passed after her short introduction with the goddess, she hadn't noticed much of her appearance changing but many of the males in the class have, as from then onwards she had stolen many of their glances to where her locker would have a card almost every day. She thought that someone was playing tricks on her and trying to embarrass her in front of the school so she secretly disposed of them.

Being the hottest topic of the school without her knowing may have been the worst experience of her life. It was something she did not need. Not only that but the attention she gathered was not only within school premises but also outside of them. She narrowly escapes each time she's been hit on mostly by some students in her school that gave off a really creepy vibe.

One time it was Kirishima who had come to her defense, she hated the fact that she had been saved by others and didn't do it herself. Her reputation among the girls wasn't the best either as once they saw how much attention she was gathering by the males they were quick to retaliate as always.

Her own friends that she had made before ignored her, she thought that the days in daycare were behind her but the past always had a strange way of catching up to her in ways that she wished didn't. Why did she constantly have to be singled out? One night when she was training with the goddess herself until morning which made her completely exhausted when she arrived in class, and it was the last class of the day Margo had completely fallen asleep, the teacher heard a snore and grew irritated a bit.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE SLEEPING IN MY CLASS, STAY HOME!" the teacher yelled as he was completely red from anger, Margo sprung up quickly as she felt people staring at her while trying to hold in their laughter. The girls mostly trying to nitpick at her fault which made her scowl a bit, but the boys on the other hand simply looked at her as if an angel had graced their presence it was an excuse for them to simply look her way.

"I'm up!" she said, the last few weeks have been arduous and a wild adventure, even though she was getting help and developing her own ability finally after all those years. The goddess did not slouch whatsoever as she began her lessons the night of, and every night from then completely messing up her sleep schedule.

"If you're awake then repeat what I have just said," he said pointing as he was leaning against his desk staring right at her. She absolutely hated it when they did this especially since this was practically public humiliation, she couldn't exactly answer as she did not even know what he was talking about the entire time.

"You were speaking about the Hero course sir!" a voice said from behind as she turned around, it was a boy with low black hair who gave her a grin and a thumbs-up, the other boys were jealous that he managed to garner her attention and how they didn't think of speaking up first. she smiled thankful, as her teacher spoke up once more.

"Kirishima you're not....never mind" the teacher simply gave up as he continued his last speech, Margo smiled gratefully at the raven-haired person whose face began becoming a bit red, of course, she turned around before she could see it. She had not noticed that the past few weeks while learning her own ability there had been some changes to her appearance. She looked at the teacher attempting to stay awake this time around but dreading her time to come back home. As the class was dismissed she began packing up to leave the school premises, making sure to remember to pack her books.

She checked the time that it was as she saw that she needed to leave immediately for her not to be late for her lesson. She ran out ignoring the teacher who told her not to run down the halls she couldn't be late whatsoever.

She was completely out of breath as she continued running, as fear crawled on her skin which made her increase her speed, she felt as though she was a marathon runner. No way could she lose to anyone in a race after today. she crossed Izuku who was in her way, not managing to shout out the words 'out of the way' nor being able to stop in time she crashed into him completely. she rubbed her head as she felt a slight pain before opening her eyes, she saw that she and Izuku were in a very compromising position as she jumped up immediately

"I'm so so so sorry I did not see you there" she apologized profusely as Izuku was still a bit red

"It's fine, why were you in a ru-" Her eyes then widened as she cut him off

"Right I have to go!" she apologized once more before dashing off towards her house.

"were her eyes always that color?" Izuku asked himself as he got up, he noticed that she did look a bit different than the last few times he saw her, he made a mental to ask her later about it as he began going home as well.

She quickly dashed and arrived inside her room, thankfully both her parents were at work until later so she didn't exactly have to worry about them finding the goddess who appears in her room this time around. She had absolutely no idea how she managed to have this completely hidden.

"you made it on time, I was beginning to think you weren't serious" The goddess spoke, she very much well knew that she was serious about this as a smile graced her lips

"The first things you had to learn was to know words, as words hold power and saying it in the ancient language allows the universe to follow the request" She started as Margo sat down to listen to her. This was way more important and interesting than her actual school, she couldn't bear falling asleep as she would finally have the power of her own.

"To allow it to do so, you need to fill your pool of mana which also covered and practiced" she continued, Margo stared into space as she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. She could see an awfully huge amount of purple things flowing out.

"What are those purple things flowing out of you?" she could have worded this better but she was baffled at the moment and it was distracting her.

"And your final lesson is mana sensitivity, you hold my mark and you have my sight, you can see the world of mana every living thing gives off mana. And that concludes everything you need to know" She was confused from what Hecate said

"wait I thought it would take weeks" so she didn't have a mentor for the spell casting?

"It did, and I just gave you everything you needed to start off to cast your first spell use your power wisely" and without a second word she left through a portal that she conjured.

All that was left was the giant book which she left, Margo honestly thought that this would last way longer than a simple 2 weeks. She gave out a sigh as she opened up the book, she recalled the teacher talking about the future and which school everyone has applied to since he repeated himself albeit a bit annoyed. She applied for UA of course as she knew Izuku would attend there. Speaking of which she remembered Izuku seeming a bit down before she crashed into him, maybe I should visit him? she thought as she was already preparing herself to step out.

After a few minutes, she was in front of his house speaking to his mom who mentioned him not being home yet. She wondered what was taking him so long as she thanked the woman and continued on her way. She totally could go for Ice cream it was a craving she got now and then even this late during the day, on her walk a lot of commotion was happening as a lot of people began hurdling up to watch a villain attack?

She herself got curious as she watched explosions go off, immediately a face came to mind as to who may be in trouble as her heart began racing, she tried pushing her way through the crowd who was pushing back each of them wanting to see the heroes as work. But with enough persistence and strength, she finally managed to find herself at the front. Her eyes became wide open as she saw Izuku about to be trapped by the wanna be jelly monster, but what shocked her, even more, was Bakugo, he seemed like he was struggling to breathe. She never wanted to see him contorted in pain. This only hardened her resolve to apply what she had learned.

Maybe this is the inspiration she needs or the first test of her first spell, She only managed to memorize one so far since it was only one word, but she had yet to know what it does, as she still couldn't understand the language well and didn't translate them all. She took a deep breath as she extended her palm. thinking that's how it worked

"Turbo," she said as her hands sparked purple for a bit before a gust of wind appeared momentarily stalling the jelly monster from catching Izuku and freeing Bakugo just by a bit which enabled him to catch his breath. It wasn't as powerful as she hoped it would be. But those very few seconds enabled all might to appear who ended the jelly in one hit causing a storm to happen. She lowered her hand as she was completely ecstatic at her first use of her ability and relieved to see that both of them were okay. She never thought it would be possible to use it in such conditions, experimentation was definitely the way to go.

Bakugou caught a glimpse of Margo as she turned around to walk away, he was visibly irritated by the fact that not only Izuku tried to save him but that she had a quirk and he never knew, he felt as though she didn't come here to save him but to save the useless nerd that had an impossible dream. She would constantly appear when he wasn't looking for her and when he was she wouldn't be there.

Margo sneezed, as she was inside the ice cream parlor while shivering a bit. She might be catching a cold of some sort, but she didn't care as she bought herself some ice cream bars to eat at home. She happily skipped out of the parlor as she saw Izuku talking to some odd-looking guy, curiosity got the better of her as she arrived right behind him "Hey Izu-Kun who's this?" Both were surprised by her sudden appearance

"Maggy-chan!?" He yelled visibly surprised

"sorry sorry if I scared you it wasn't my intention" she awkwardly laughed

"anyways here, I wanted to give this to you," she said handing him an ice cream

"you can have one too sir" she didn't get any ill intent maybe he was a concerned citizen who was asking if Izuku was okay? it was a pretty bad ordeal. The man thanked her as he took one from her before she began skipping off home. She was in a really good mood as she couldn't wait to surprisingly study more.

Both Izuku and Toshinori looked at her completely baffled at what just happened, as she left.

________________

A/N: The pace is a bit slow but I just wanted to properly show exactly where she's placed in the few chapters before really getting involved


	5. U.A Entrance exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> entrance exams

#  U.A Entrance Exams

Margo sat in her room meditating, as she used what she had learned from the goddess on how to expand her mana pool. This was no easy task as she had to empty it and slowly reach deep within her to increase the maximum size, this left her completely exhausted after an hour. And after meditating she would have to test out each spell and make sure to memorize it. Kids with quirks have it way easier. Studying was never her forte but she's thankful that she was given such an opportunity that many have not gotten before. Which made her persevere even more. The entrance exams were in a few hours, but she still wanted to increase it just a bit more before going in. She told her parents that her quirk developed pretty late as she didn't want to explain trying to summon something in their house.

she took a deep breath, before exhaling as she landed on the floor, her mediation was over, and now it was time to begin reading the book. She tried to figure out a way she could transport the book with her or at least shrink it in size so it's more portable. but every method she found is kind of painful, which is why she didn't exactly want to go through with it. But she would need to use something sooner or later.

"The exam starts in an hour Margo!" her mom called, she was excited for her daughter to be a hero even more so than Margo herself. Having Quirkless parents almost guarantees the offspring being Quirkless as well but it was a miracle for them to hear that their daughter did have a quirk, well they acted surprised to hear the news they still haven't told her about her origins that they themselves had no clue about.

"Hurrying up!" she yelled back as she stuffed the book under her bed before dashing out of the house in order to arrive towards the school. This was simply the first step and she was going to for sure pass with flying colors no doubt about it.

As she walked the entrance she saw many people who were all as excited as her to join the school, others seemed too uptight while walking inside, but that didn't wipe the smile off her face as she walked towards the doors. She saw Izuku who nearly fell before a girl levitated him off the ground. After she left he started blushing profusely murmuring something. Please tell me he didn't just think that he finally spoke to a girl. She thought to herself, as she also saw Bakugou who pushed him aside clearly pissed, she wondered if that was his thing now to be constantly mad. But she didn't exactly care as she skipped inside the school towards the assembly hall, sitting down next to a boy with electric yellow hair and amber eyes. He's kinda cute was her first thought of him as she smiled at him. His face reddened completely as he smiled back at her before he could speak a man with his hair shaped in a weird way began yelling. she turned to see that it was..... Mr. Mic?... President Mic?

"it's present Mic" she heard Izuku fanboy.

"so that was his name," she said out loud as some people sweatdropped when they heard her.

He began explaining what was required for the exam, and the different bots who were there as well as how many points they each were worth. Then a participant got up asking about the 4th one while indirectly insulting the school as well as directly insulting Izuku, which she wasn't going to allow. especially now since she knew she literally power on her side. She wasn't going to allow anyone to trample on her again. Nor allow them to Trample Izuku in her presence

"Acting in such a manner is deplorable, if you are a participant I'm pretty sure respect is needed when addressing others" okay she could have worded it better to make herself sound smarter. she felt as though she simply made a fool of herself. As Bakugo heard her voice he turned to face her, they had a moment of eye contact as Margo couldn't read the expression on his face she then quickly caught herself as she felt as though she may be staring for too long and quickly regained her composure before the student with glasses spoke.

"I apologize for my behavior," He said immediately before sitting down, which actually took her by surprise she normally would have thought that at least he'd try and rebuttal. He certainly looked like the type who would, but then again never judge a book by its cover.

Present mic coughed to get everyone's attention from the girl who had just spoken, he then began explaining what the 4th robot was. Essentially it was simply an obstacle.

"Hey, would you like to go-" 

A smile grew on her face as she left to go change not noticing the boy with blonde hair who wanted to speak to her.

After having changed she ran at her battle block which was C, she didn't find anyone familiar which made her a bit alone but she didn't let that dawn on her as she heard a loud sound marking the beginning she quickly ran to deal with as many bots before anyone could.

The first one arrived as it was rolling towards her, it was a three-pointer. She ran towards it before placing her palm against it

"Turbo" her hands sparked a bit of purple before wind tore right through the robot as if it was papier mashe.

"that's 3," she said as she continued on for a while.

A few minutes later she would be sweating and breathing hard as her mana pool was nearly depleted, there were no plants to refill herself, she only managed to get around 35 points in total which she was sure is far from nearing even the top 10. but she couldn't find anything whatsoever, most had been destroyed by other participants. how in the world was she supposed to make it? from a loud distance a loud rumbling could be heard as some pieces of the buildings fell. revealing a titan sized robot.

"you have to be kidding... That's the obstacle!?" she was baffled how in the world was that supposed to be an obstacle.

"Hecate be my guide," she said, and that's when she heard a cry. She felt compelled to go help, she spun around running towards the robot as everyone else was running away from it. She is the rubble someone being stuck in a few rubbles of rock. She extends out her hand before chanting the words

"Sinnyu Invisibus" the piles of rocks floated off of the person as she went to pull them up, placing their arm around her neck as she began running away from titan sized machine. she only had enough mana for one more spell. But she didn't know which one to use until she remembered the one she used when pulling a prank on her dad while he was watching his favorite tv show by making the tv go haywire. She simply prayed that it would work. she lifted her hand at the robot before chanting

"Mechanae Discombobulus" a beam of purple energy would fly out from her hand as it was surrounded by purple sparks, the robot would temporarily stop in its tracks as the beam hit it. It would begin acting up before falling apart completely she sighed out of relief as everyone looked at the girl in complete shock. wondering what exactly was her quirk, a loud noise could be heard signaling the end of the examination.

Margo exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding, as she felt something press against her chest. she looked to see that it was the hand..of the one she rescued. By instinct, she judo flipped him to the ground "

What the hell do you think you're doing !?" she was red of embarrassment and anger as she saw purple balls for hair? she was infuriated as her eyes sparked purple for a bit as she did beat him for a bit completely forgetting that he was injured and walked away passing by the other participants while trying to calm herself down. She didn't want to have murder on her record.

________________

A/N: for those few fans out there if it seems really familiar I decided to use the spells from ben 10 mainly because I really liked it.


	6. Class 1-A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school

#  Class 1-A 

Margo was in her room meditating as her mom knocked on the door

"Maggy you have mail, it's from U.A" Margo's eyes snapped wide open, as she fell on the floor having lost her concentration

"Coming.." she said while groaning as she started getting up, she walked up to her door opening it as her mom looked at her with bright eyes excited and convinced that her daughter made it. Margo could smell the cake being cooked in the oven.

"Thank you, mom," she said as she took the envelope from her hands. Her smile widened further as she began humming while walking back to the kitchen. Margo simply sighed while closing her bedroom door, she placed the envelope on her desk as stared at it for a few seconds.

With a sigh she finally decided to open it up, there was a disc as a hologram appeared with all might forming at the front. Her eyes widened in surprise

"Congratulations you made it to U.A!!" was the only thing she caught as she began getting a small emotional moment. He explained how the grading system worked. not only did she get 35 battle points but because she went and saved a participant such an act could not go unnoticed in the hero course. So a second grading was created called Rescue points which were voted by the judges. Morga's eyes were wide open as she saw that she was number 2 on this list just 1 point higher than Kirishima... where have I heard that name before? she thought to herself as she read it. She couldn't stop herself from grinning as she was completely ecstatic and relieved that she made it with high marks as well, albeit she got a bit mad seeing that Katsuki beat her by 1 point and all of his were battle points, but she didn't let that dawn on her as she was for sure going to beat him next time.

She quickly ran out of her room into the kitchen as her mom baked a cake that was already fully dressed. Tears started to fill both their eyes as her mom looked at her and she nodded. They both hugged each other crying out of joy

"I can't believe it my baby made it" she couldn't express the amount of joy she was in.

"We must celebrate this" and so the Andrieski family began to commence their night of celebration.

The next day Margo would be up early in the morning doing her daily meditation as her uniform was hanging by the door, she got so excited that she had packed her bag right away. She landed on the floor as she decided to cut her meditation short as she went to try on her school uniform. She gently grabbed it from where it was hanging as she began to change.

Once it was on she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wait... were my eyes always like this?" It's now that she noticed that she did indeed change... like quite a lot. Her body was way curvier than she initially thought it was and her face was way more healthy and clear. She noticed the triangular earrings she was wearing which she thought were pretty cool within themselves as they glowed a neon color.

Finally being in her uniform she looked to see how it fit her, she absolutely loved it. But she needed a new look, something completely brand new maybe she should start with her hair. She went into the bathroom quickly getting out of her uniform such as to not mess it up, as she stared at herself in the mirror. She could try to make it frizzy, actually, that sounded like a good idea. She began to wet her hair a bit before trying to blow dry it.

"Okay.... this is taking too long" she placed the blow dryer down as she placed her hands on either side of her head. "Turbo" as she chanted the words a small tornado appeared on top of her head, she let her magic do the work, once it dissipated she looked to see at her now messy frizzy hair.

"Better now than never," she said as she took out her hair dye and began to dye the ends of it blue. She was going all out with this new look, first impressions count she just hoped that this will give her the kind she needs. she quickly went back to putting on her uniform, as her hair was now dry. She tied them into pigtail type hairstyle as she quickly ran downstairs to go grab something to eat before leaving for school. Her parents had already left for work but they left her a note next to her food which was a simple omelet with orange juice. Her mom definitely knew her well, she didn't like eating big meals when she has to go somewhere after.

She picked up the note noticing that it was her father's handwriting, mentioning that they would be a bit late tonight. With a sigh, she sat down and ate her omelet. It was awfully quiet in the Andrieski household. Mostly because both her parents work in the medical field and the amount of injured by villain attacks never decreases. She took a bite as she savored the flavor her mom really knew how to do it to her liking she was the best chef anyone could dream of. After the initial bite, she devoured her plate as it was absolutely delicious and she couldn't stop herself. Once she was finished she placed the plate and utensils in the sink before heading off to school, making sure to lock the door behind her.

She skipped her way along the road to school, as she crossed Izuku who was in his uniform

"Izu-Kun!" she yelled trying to catch his attention as he spun around. Once he saw her his face got a bit red but Margo didn't pay much attention to it

"Maggy-chan" he replied as he stopped letting her catch up to him.

"You got into U.A?" he asked her as she nodded

"Yep that's right you get to spend your school year with me now" she grinned as she basically hopped on him while placing an arm around his neck.

"say.. have you been working out?" she asked him as she was poking his arm.

"Y-yeah" poor Izuku got even redder as she did so.

"well we don't want to be late let's hurry up, race you there!" she grinned letting go as she began running off

"H-Hey you didn't even say go..." Izuku said as he ran after her, she arrived at the school gates with a huge grin as Izuku was right behind her

"Guess I won, let's head inside," she said as she walked through the first hallway Izuku right behind her.

"class 1-A, 1-A, 1-A" Margo and Izuku mumbled to themselves while walking through the hallway looking for the class.

Once they found it they stood right in front of the door

"Huge!" they both thought.

"the Elite who were chosen from the huge number at the exam..." Izuku mumbled to himself as he shook his head. Margo looked at him wondering what he was thinking, she simply shrugged as she opened up the door looking around for a place to sit. But her mouth got bitter as she saw Bakugou fighting with that one participant who tried insulting Izuku.

"Get your feet off that desk now," He said to Bakugou who looked at him with a quirked brow and an amused smirk on his face that she oh so wish she could wipe off his face this instant.

"Huh?" he said provoking him further.

"It isn't even the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property, you cretin" It took all of Margo's strength to not laugh at this. She really had to take classes in roasting because that was a nasty burn, or maybe she should learn what a proper roast is.

"you're kidding me, right? your old school put a stick up your ass or were you born with it?" She really hated him but she couldn't lie that he indeed did clap back. she looked around seeing Kirishima and that's when it clicked.

"Hey Kirishima," she said as she sat down on the desk in front of him.

"Oh hey Andrieski," she noticed he dropped honorific at the end, she did like the sound of it when he said it.

"hey do you remember me?" a male voice side from beside her, as she turned around she saw the boy with yellow hair

"oh, you're the cute guy back at the exams so you're here too?" She said with a bright smile on her face.

Most of the boys who were there all sent death glares to poor Denki who was beet red. It bothered a certain red-haired classmate how she said it so easily.

"What the hell did you do with her huh!?" Mineta was holding Denki shaking him profusely, as Margo saw the purple balls on his head her eyes became cold. Bakugou was watching her from afar a bit pissed not that he knew why, but what she said definitely did irritate him. His eyes then focused on Izuku who arrived as he was speaking to Iida and Uraraka. Mostly blushing as Uraraka spoke to him.

Just as she was about to speak to Kirishima once more she heard a gruff voice speak.

"If you're just here to make friends then just pack up your stuff now" she quickly faced the front to see an older man inside of a sleeping bag. This school sure is out of the ordinary she thought

"It took you 8 seconds for you all to shut up that won't work, time is precious rational students would understand that" Margo so wanted to reply to that comment she felt as though that it's best to hold her tongue back as she didn't want to get in trouble on her first day for talking back to the teacher.

"Hello I'm Shota Aizawa, your teacher" And she nailed it he was indeed their teacher.

"Now let's get to it, put these on and head outside," he said while taking out a gym uniform?

"What a course assessment test!?" everyone spoke out loud as they were all outside in the open field.

"But what about orientation? we're going to miss it" Ochako asked the teacher who currently had their backs to them.

"If you really want to make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies" everyone was a bit taken back from that response.

"here in U.A, we're not tethered to traditions," he said as he turned around to look at them.

"That means that I get to run my class however I see fit." Margo didn't exactly like that Isn't that too much power given to a teacher? she thought as he continued to speak "you've been taking standardized tests for most of your lives but you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before" I never had a quirk, to begin with... she thought as she tried paying attention to what he was saying but that was quite difficult.

"The country's still trying to pretend that we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel, it's not rational. One day the ministry of education will learn." Those words hit Margo really hard it's true life was anything but fair, and she experienced the worst side of the spectrum. Being completely and utterly powerless, she did not know what she would have done if she didn't get as lucky as she did. She was cut off from her thoughts as Aizawa spoke.

"Bakugou you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam what was your farther distance thrown with a softball when you were in junior high?" Bakugou replied clearly without hesitation

"67 meters I think"

"right, try doing it with your quirk," He said as Bakugou walked towards the center of the circle.

"Anything goes, just stay inside the circle" He began stretching his arms before drawing his arms back and throwing it

"DIE!!!" he yelled as a massive explosion protruded from his hand as the softball was sent flying through the air

"all of you need to know your maximum capabilities, it's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro-hero," he said as he showed them Bakugou's score. Everyone was in shock as to what they just saw, so was Margo 705.2!!!? how am I supposed to beat that?

"wow, 705 meters are you kidding me?" Denki spoke

"I wanna do that looks like fun" Mina joined in.

"This is what I'm talking about using our quirks as much as we want" Seto commented. Margo was still processing how would she even survive, She knew her ability was something but she was pretty sure it lacked power. She should've brought her spellbook with her.

"so this looks fun huh?" the teacher spoke once again a bit grimly as Margo got a bad feeling, many other students did notice it as well.

"you have 3 years to become a hero, you think it's all going to be games and playtime? Idiots today you're going to compete in 8 physical tests to gauge your potential whoever comes last has none and will be expelled immediately" Margo's eyes widened in horror. Are the teachers even allowed to do so? This is why I'm not for having teachers having this much power. She wasn't the only one in shock as everyone else voiced it out clearly.

"like I said I get to decide how this class runs understand? if that's a problem you can head home right now" Margo felt anxiety from Izuku who was shaking a bit. But if he managed to make it in the entrance exam she's sure that he can pull it off.

Right now she had to give it her best so she doesn't make it last whatsoever.

"you can't send us home I mean we just got here even if it wasn't the first day that isn't fair" Ochako voiced out her thoughts on the matter. Margo enjoyed that there was at least someone who was able to do so. She knows that she herself is a bit of a volcano, it's not every time that she acts up.

"Oh, and you think natural disasters are? power-hungry villains? a catastrophic accident that wipeout whole cities? no, the world is full of unfairness it's a hero's job to try and combat that unfairness if you want to be a pro you're gonna have to push yourselves to the brink, for the next 3 years UA will throw one terrible hardship after another. So go beyond plus ultra style, show me that it's no mistake that you're here"

She normally wouldn't agree with this but, this may be finally her chance to show ash for brains what's up. And she definitely wasn't going to pass that up

"now then we're just wasting time by talking let the games begin"

## Test 1: 50 meter-dash

"3.0 seconds" the bot spoke as Iida dashed right by it, this made Margo a bit unsure of herself as she was going up next. There wasn't any spell she could think of that would help her other than a longer incantation of Turbo. She would keep that spell for the ball throw as she thought it was better suited for it. Actually, she may have found one better than Turbo for this sort of thing, she's glad that she managed to memorize some of them. But having her book with her would definitely make things better. After she saw Aoyama's display she knew that she'd be okay at least she wouldn't end in the last place.

"4.13 seconds," the robot said as Bakugou passed right by it that's the speed to beat. As she prepared herself to run, there was a loud sound signaling to start running

"Sapphirus Expectorium Perpetua" she whispered to herself as a stream of wind in a shape of a whirlwind followed right behind her practically making her fly through the field at a high speed

"4.0 seconds," the robot said as she passed by it, as her spell stopped she landed not too far from the others who were quite impressed by her display of power. Bakugou got pissed that she managed to beat him by a few milliseconds which definitely pleased Margo. 

## Test 2: grip-strength

As she held the machine in her hand, only one spell came to mind which could help her.

"Namala" binds went around the handle as it began tightening around it. She looked at the number

"430kg not bad," she said while quickly let go as she felt the spell slowly draining her mana pool.

## Test 3: standing long jump

Everyone basically flew right over the area covered in sand, other than Izuku who landed in it. She did wonder how he managed to get into the school since he was quirkless, the robots must've been hard for him to deal with. It was finally her turn, she essentially chanted the same spell as she flew over the sand not touching it once.

## Test 4: repeated side steps

She had no spell to help her with this test as she did her best to keep up, it was frustrating to see that the perv was doing way better than she was, and she was far from being the most athletic person gymnastics never prepared her for side steps.

## Test 5: Ball throw

This is definitely where she will shine, but once Uraraka threw it.. it just never came back down. Her teacher turned the phone to show that she got infinity.

"Infinity!?" everyone yelled What in the- her thoughts were cut off as Denki spoke.

"How is that even possible?" it was her turn to do the ball throw, there was no way she would be able to get the same as Uraraka. She gave a sigh and hope for the best as she racked her brain for a spell other than the one she thought would be most effective but she couldn't remember any other. She took a deep breath as they all watched her intently. The ball was in her hand as she drew her arm back to throw it. Once it was thrown she extended her hand whispering to herself as she chanted

"Galeas Disruptus" a large amount of wind would begin propelling the ball further away in the air. She felt her mana being drained rather quickly as she hasn't exactly mastered her spell casting so she uses more mana than necessary when casting something she needed to work on. She stopped before her mana level could reach levels that were too low as the ball fell. Aizawa then showed her the score which was 800 on the dot. She sighed relief as she walked back, she didn't notice the crazy amount of wind she generated as she walked back most of their hair was a bit disheveled which made margo Wonder what happened to them.

"you got a crazy amount of power" Denki started as she stood between both him and Kirishima.

"I'm a bit curious but is your quirk wind?" Kirishima spoke to her taking her attention away from Denki.

"well... let's just say that's one aspect of it" Wind has been the most useful thus far so, of course, she'd use it a lot. On her registry, she named her 'Quirk' Arcane. It was the only one she could think of at the moment when writing it down.

"oh hey Izuku is up," she said as she saw her childhood friend walk towards the center of the circle. Both Kirishima and Denki gave a defeated sigh as they also watched.

Finally, it was Izuku's turn to throw the ball. He looked down at the ball as he gripped it, Margo wondered what exactly could he be thinking of at the moment.

"If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon he's the one going home" Iida spoke as Bakugou looked at him incredulously

"huh? of course he is, he's a quirkless loser" Margo grew a bit irritated at Bakugou who still tried to downgrade him.

"He has a quirk, did you not hear about what he did in the entrance exam?" Iida said as Margo herself got curious. She didn't hear what he did whatsoever so she was curious to know. she never actually began to seriously think of it, How did he manage to get himself a quirk?

She noticed a huge amount of energy appearing around his arm as he aimed to throw the ball.

"That's a lot of power his body will break if it's released..." she said as she saw how it was holding onto his arm, but the second he was about to throw it was that same second all of the energy just vanished the ball only landed a few meters away from him.

"36 meters," a robotic voice said.

"wait what happened to all that energy?" she mumbled to herself as some people wondered what she saw since they heard what she said.

"I erased your quirk" so that's what happened she thought to herself as the pieces came together.

"the judges for that exam were not rational enough, someone like you should never be allowed to enroll in this school," Margo thought that what he said was a bit too harsh.

"The Eraser hero eraser head" was all that Margo caught from Deku speaking as she was a bit lost in her thoughts. Everyone started talking amongst themselves as some did not know who he was. Honestly, Margo didn't really know him either he must be a more covert hero compared to All might and Endeavor. He continued to talk to Izuku but she didn't exactly want to listen to him practically raining on his parade. It's already been difficult for him but this may be a turning point for him to prove everyone wrong.

"I wonder if our teacher gave him some advice" Iida spoke, as Margo was confused did no one hear him speak to Izuku?

"probably told him to start packing," Bakugou said as Margo grit her teeth

"If anything he should've told you to visit the dog pound for your nonsensical barking," She said as she gave him a cold look a bit tired of his constant degrading.

"Ice queen," all students thought as she spoke back against Bakugo.

"What was that!?" He growled.

"I don't speak dog," was all she said as she looked away from him to watch Izuku. She seemed to have a death wish but she kind of knew that he wouldn't actually attack her, at least she hoped he wouldn't.

He started yelling incomprehensible words but didn't move one bit towards her, but she was completely ignoring his yelling as she was still focused on Izuku. She felt a spike of energy as she narrowed her eyes as Izuku was throwing the ball she saw a lot of it radiating off of his finger

"smart minimizing the damage to a single area," She said as everyone stopped to look at what she was talking about. Everyone was shocked at the display of power, even Margo herself where did he get such a quirk? she thought as the ball flew through the air at high speeds. She noticed his broken finger he was definitely in pain, she smirked as he got .1 higher than Bakugou.

To say Bakugo was pissed would be an Understatement as he dashed at Izuku.

"Hey Deku you bastard! Tell me how you did that or you're dead!!" he yelled with his hand extended out tiny explosions appearing in his palm, Izuku was pretty much scared of getting beaten once more. Margo was on the ready as she prepared herself to cast a spell since she assumed the teachers did nothing while they were in junior high. Just before she could cast her spell a type of fabric caught Bakugou stopping him from moving.

"stand down, it would be wise to avoid making me use my quirk so much it gives me serious dry eyes" But the power's amazing!! everyone thought at the same time. The teacher let him go as he walked off for the other parts of the test. Margo did sense a lot of rage coming from Bakugou but she didn't exactly care where that rage was coming from as she made it her life goal to make him kneel to her, she absolutely despised him with everything she had.

The next challenges went by quickly, such as sit-ups who were pretty simple, and then seated toe touch. Which for sure gymnastics indeed have prepared her for. Long-distance running was one she pretty much hated as running was not her forte. She joined the other students as she waited for the results of the fitness exams. She didn't pay much attention to what Aizawa was saying as he pulled up the list. She looked to see that she ranked third right above Bakugou who was placed fourth. This was one small victory for the many, she then looked to see where Izuku was placed, only to see him last. Her heart did ache for him as she saw that his dream may be over...

"and I was lying no one is going home" everyone was dumbfounded at what he just said.

"that was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all, in the tests." Everyone was shocked at what he just said.

"I'm surprised that not all of you have figured it out, sorry I guess I probably should've said something," Yaoyorozu said as everyone gave her a glance thinking simultaneously Ya you should have, but for some reason, Margo believed that he simply changed his mind.

"Well, that was pretty nerve-wracking huh?" Seto began making conversation.

"Nah I'm always down for a challenge" Kirishima responded before their teacher spoke

"that's it we're done for the day, pick up the syllabus from the classroom read it over before tomorrow morning," he said before giving Izuku something and then leaving. Margo and Bakugo made eye contact as he glared at her and she gave him a cold look back the tension was really thick between them. Margo did the first move and simply walked off as she had much better things to do such as showing him u and beating him in any way possible. But before she left she ran towards Kirishima meaning to ask him something.

"Hey Kirishima" As he heard her voice he stopped in his tracks to look back to see the dark-skinned girl making her way towards him.

"Hey, Margo did you need something?" She didn't know why she was feeling a bit embarrassed to ask him maybe it was because of how many could see her speaking to him but she put that thought aside and asked him.

"Actually do you want to go home together catch up for old times' sake?" Denki and Mineta looked at Kirishima with envious eyes as he gave a huge grin.

"Sure!" Margo didn't know why but she felt a wave of relief, it was an odd feeling that she was getting. She knew him back in middle school and she didn't feel anything towards him then. She decided not to think too much of it as she quickly left to get changed and pick up the syllabus.

****

Margo would be waiting at the school entrance, as Izuku, Iida, and Ochako neared her.

"Oh hey Maggy-chan" she turned to see who was talking to her as she was lost in thought

"Izu-Kun heading home already?" he nodded as both Iida and Ochako were right behind him

"Oh hey my name is Margo Andrieski but you can call me Margo a pleasure to meet you," she said as Iida was the next

"Tenya Iida," he said as Margo noticed that he was very serious in almost everything he may just have to loosen up a bit.

"Ochako Uraraka," the girl said, she seemed like she had a very bubbly and warm personality which was really refreshing.

"Maggy-chan are you waiting for someone?" Izuku asked as she was making conversation with Ochako

"Actually yeah I'm waiting on Kirishima" He wasn't exactly tardy Margo just happened to be there way earlier.

"Oh alright see you tomorrow then," Izuku said as he began making his way home his friends close behind.

"See you tomorrow" She waved at his retreating figure. Just in the nick of time, Kirishima would arrive.

"Hey sorry, did you want long?" He was scratching the back of his head as he made his way towards her.

"Not at all" She smiled at him as she began to walk with him. They began talking about middle school and things that margo hasn't noticed until now. She mostly got embarrassed by how oblivious she had been but her reaction was simply adorable an ice queen with a cute side.

As she arrived home she would quickly jump on top of her bed giving out a sigh. Today was something else as she was pretty exhausted, she wondered if there was anything she could learn from her book, as she spent most of her night simply reading before falling asleep.

_________

A/N: This one took me a bit but I liked it a bit so far rather than making her part of the Dekusquad I wanted her to have something a bit different as well as still being friends with Izuku 


	7. Bombs away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Hero course

#  Bombs Away 

The next day Margo groggily got up from her bed as she was practically knocked out. She barely had gotten any sleep as she was busy all night simply reading, Today she decided that she'd bring the book with her as she needed it. So far the best she could do was shrink it down to a portable size but that was it. She quickly packed her bags while heading downstairs to eat something before she headed off to school. Hopefully, today's going to be interesting.

As she arrived she sat down at her desk as in the morning they had normal classes, Kirishima soon entered after her and she was still figuring out what was the issue. But at least he had fun last night, or so she hoped he did maybe he completely forgot about it? or was he simply hiding it? Questions kept coming up in her mind as she greeted him. Soon after most of her classmates entered. Presentmic soon followed as well. He was essentially teaching English.

"Now which of these sentences are incorrect?" So boring everyone thought as he tried to hype the class, and he failed miserably while trying to do so.

Many classes later lunchtime had finally arrived.

"Finally!" she said as she jumped out of her chair and dashed towards the cafeteria, she was starving. Lunch Rush was there with his food prepared, Margo had gotten a scoop from some of the upperclassmen so she made sure to bring money with her to taste his amazing cuisine many wouldn't normally have a chance to. She sat down next to Izuku since she didn't exactly know where else to go as she didn't exactly make friends as fast as he did. She didn't know If she would even consider Kirishima a friend, she decided to stop thinking of it as Izuku began muttering about the hero who was currently in front of him.

"This is so good" Margo devoured her food as her eyes glimmered Ochako completely agreed as she too was eating her own. As soon as Margo started was at the same time she ended.

"I want more," she said with a sigh as Iida and Ochako looked at her in shock Didn't she just start eating!? Izuku was kind of used to her eating at impossible speeds. As he simply awkwardly laughed at her display of an unnatural ability. Maybe eating really quickly was her true quirk?

As lunchtime ended it was finally time for the class that involved the hero course, hero basic training. Everyone was in their seats chatting away as the teacher was a bit late.

"I am here! coming through the door like a normal person!" All might said as he opened the door wide open while yelling that. Margo sweatdropped how is that normal? she thought as she noticed the costume AllMight was wearing, it was his silver age costume. The entire class was really surprised and excited that he finally was here.

"Welcome to the most important class at UA high think of it as Heroing 101 here you will learn the basics of being a pro and what it means to fight in the name of good. Let's Get into it! Today's lesson will pull no punches!" he said with enthusiasm as he showed a card that read Battle. Margo was a bit nervous as she never was put in a battle situation before so she had no idea how well she would do. She barely managed to make it to the entrance exam. Had it not been for those rescue points she's sure she would have never made it whatsoever, but this may be good practice for her in order to hone her abilities way more.

"But one of the keys to being a hero is looking good these were designed for you based on your quirk registration form, and the request you sent in before school started". he said as slides with numbers on them came from the wall. Margo had completely forgotten what her request was, or what her hero outfit looked like.

"Get yourselves suited up and meet me at training ground beta," All might said as everyone responded.

"Yes sir!" Margo quickly took her outfit as she went into the female locker room. She made sure to bring her shrunken down book as she's sure she'd need it.

She looked at herself in the mirror, the outfit was a bit too tight for her liking as it clung to her skin a bit. But she liked the hood attached with the cape, it gave her some sort of feel for magic. She couldn't exactly explain it. There was a pouch big enough for her book near the back where it was covered by the cape, which was a really good spot in her opinion as she placed it there. She quickly left in order to join in the others who were already making their way towards the training grounds.

"They say that clothes make the pros young ladies and gentlemen and behold you are the proof! take this to the heart from now on you are all Heroes in training!" She didn't know why but when she walked through the hallway she definitely felt super cool.

She had a hand on her hip as she stood beside Todoroki, she didn't know why but she felt a lot of anger and sadness coming from him, she felt that she wanted to help him but decided not to get involved as it most likely wasn't her business.

"you're getting me all amped up! You look so cool! Now shall we get started? you bunch of newbies" What kind of inspiration speech was that? Margo thought as, but it was quickly overshadowed by her looking at Bakugo's superhero outfit it fits him really well this enraged her a bit as she needed to quickly pull her mind out of the gutter as that was the boy she tried to absolutely despise. 

While she turned away from him she didn't notice the prying eyes of her childhood crush who looked at her his face reddened a bit before looking back ahead. She glanced at Kirishima who she noticed had an interesting costume she could only see the back which already piqued her interest, she stopped looking and froze as she felt Todoroki who was beside her and caught her looking silently judging her. She slowly walked away as she walked towards Kirishima.

"Hey Kirishima," she said as she walked towards him, but as he turned around his face got red in seeing her costume.

"Hey, Margo". As he turned her eyes widened a bit as she saw him he's not wearing a shirt she was currently having a small meltdown In her mind as it had completely registered.

"uh Margo?" he waved his hands in front of her hoping to get a response of some sort.

"Now that you're ready it's time for combat training" She snapped out of her dazed self to turn around to listen to all might speak.

"sir this is the fake city from our entrance exam does that mean we will be conducting urban battles again?" Iida asked as Margo turned to look at his costume

"wow his outfit is cool," she said as Kirishima inwardly sighed. Her attention was the hardest to get.

"Not quite we'll be moving two steps ahead, Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside, however statistically speaking most of the dastardly evil-doers takes place indoors, Think about it backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly Intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows. for this training exercise, you will be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight 2 on 2 indoor battles" he said as Margo began to think that this may be out of her current capabilities. Plus weren't they an odd number? Just as she was about to ask something about it a bunch of her classmates began bombarding him with questions. Who, the hell asked if their cape was flashy? She thought to herself as she heard the question which had absolutely no relevance whatsoever to what they were about to do.

she listened to the rules on how it worked before he took out a box.

"We will decide the team by drawing lots" oh this was embarrassing she was the only one without a team whatsoever

"go team K?" she said out loud a bit disappointed, she wondered if AllMight prepared for the extra that would be here.

"Ah you will be fighting alone!" he said as she clearly sweatdropped.

"Wait won't that mean she won't have a villain or hero to face?" Iida asked as Margo was thinking the same thing... unless.

"I'm fighting you aren't I?" To say she was scared would be an understatement she was absolutely frightened of having to go head to head with the #1 Hero. He would then begin to laugh loudly.

"Quite perceptive young Andrieski!" He said as his smile couldn't be anymore blinding. Everyone was in shock How did you even guess that?

"Wait how is that fair!? she definitely will lose!" Denki added

"In a world full of villains a Pro almost never has the advantage, but they must use their brains and quirks in order to save the day. When all odds seem impossible that's when a hero must push themselves to their limits!" All Might said as he pushed away any lingering doubts the students had although many were still unsure of her taking him on by herself.

Margo had no idea as to what she could do against All Might that wouldn't demonstrate that she doesn't have a quirk and reveal her magic. She brought the book as she knew she could hide it if she was up against another student. But All Might would definitely catch on quickly and may even hear her chant. She didn't think that it was possible to use her magic without chanting the spell. She took a deep breath, what good is it if it's too hard and she doesn't even try? Maybe this is exactly what she needed in order to be way more combat-oriented.

"I'll do it," she said as she stood straight, everyone became quiet as they all looked at her incredulously. Is she serious? no one actually believed what they had heard.

All Might's grin got wider "We'll save the best for last, Now let the games begin!"

****

Those who weren't picked for the battle were lead to the monitoring room, as Margo made her way there she couldn't help but feel really bad for Izuku. Bakugo indeed held a grudge against Izuku and she was afraid that he might actually kill him this time around. All Might stayed back to speak to the teams who were about to partake in the challenge before heading back to the monitoring room. Margo clenched her fist as she started to feel anxious for Izuku.

"Alright Team A, Team D your battle starts now" AllMight announced as both Izuku and Ochako snuck in through the window. she couldn't hear what they were saying but her palms were becoming white. And her worries were confirmed when Izuku walked down a hallway Just then Bakugo appeared lunging right at him. Izuku managed to grab Ochako and dodge at the right time but half of his mask was burned from the aftermath.

"sneak attacks Bakugo, what kind of man pulls cheap crap like that?" Kirishima said as it pulled Margo from her worries for a few seconds as she is not going to lie she definitely liked it... she shook those thoughts out of her head as she continued to watch. Her eyes widened as when Bakugo lunged at him once more Izuku sidestepped his attack while grabbing his arm, and simply judo flipped Bakugo on the ground. He definitely did grow a lot she thought as she kept watching with anticipation.

Bakugo got back up and to Margo, he seemed more pissed than he could ever be. Oh god, he's definitely going to kill Izuku her thoughts continued as her worries came back again.

"who is Bakugo talking to? we're not hearing anything can we get any sound with this video?" Kirishima asked as he looked directly at the screen.

" he's got a radio in his ear so that he can talk to his partner I gave it to him before the match started along with the map of the building, also this," All Might said as he took out a piece of rolling tape "A roll of Capture tape, wrapping this around your opponent means you've apprehended them and they're out for the rest of the game"

"so there's a 15-minute timer and the good guys have no idea where the nuclear weapon is hidden right?" Mina asked as AllMight answered.

"Correct!" he said

"The heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here, a big one," She said as Margo remembered that AllMight did mention something about heroes being at a disadvantage already.

"Real Pros have to outwit on a daily basis, that's life even when the odds aren't in our favor we fight!" He said as everyone's eyes were brightened up.

"All together!" He yelled as he lifted up his fist in the air.

"Plus Ultra!" Everyone yelled in unison. Margo's attention was quickly turned back to the screens. "he's on the move sir" Aoyama said as they all watched Izuku dodge Bakugo with an extreme skill. Now that she was seeing it Izuku was really good at thinking quickly when in those types of situations, that fanboy knowledge is really starting to pay off. She gave a small smile as she looked at Izuku.

"He has real anger issues kind of scary," someone said.

"You have no idea" she responded with a sigh. As she began to remember the times they used to spend as kids.

## Flashback

"Wow, you're so awesome!" Young Izuku said to a Young Bakugo as he was bouncing a ball with ease and precision.

"whatever this is nothing" Young Margo was there as well as she looked in amazement, but as Izuku tried he fell to the ground as the ball rolled off.

"Geez Izuku you really can't do anything right can you?" Bakugo said as Margo was quick to help Izuku up.

"that's not a nice thing to say Bakugo you should apologize," She said while looking at him, he simply turned around a bit red.

"Whatever," he said without apologizing.

The next time they were at the park Bakugo took Izuku's bucket as he pointed at the last part of his name.

"Look you can read the last part of Izuku's name as Deku," He said, as everyone was amazed that he could read.

"Cool you can read that?" one of their friends asked.

"well obviously, Deku that must be what you call a helpless loser who's completely useless" everyone turned to Izuku and started to laugh. That was one of the days that she wasn't present and there were so many others that she did not know of until Izuku told her during one of their playdates, and sleepovers that they usually had. those moments that she wasn't there to defend Izuku when it really mattered made her feel guilty but not as guilty as that day. She never thought Bakugo would do such a thing to her but he proved her wrong.

###  Flashback End 

He thought that both of them were useless but his hatred was more geared towards Izuku than her. She's pretty sure he got mad when he saw her ability. What surprised her was that he still didn't come to threaten her on how she got one or if she has been making fun of him the entire time behind his back. What she didn't notice was that she was so lost in thought that she missed out on the entire fight between both of them. She saw that building was mostly destroyed but Izuku was badly burned in some areas. He really didn't hold back.

"Sir they're going to kill each other"

As she snapped out of her thoughts she heard someone say that. As she looked at both ready to unleash their attacks on each other. Her eyes widened at this as she felt really uneasy. That is until Izuku aimed his fist upwards completely destroying everything above him. Which allowed Ochako to use the debris as projectiles and land on the nuclear weapon winning them the round. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she looked at Izuku who was badly injured, at least he was alive, everything else went by a blur. She didn't exactly pay attention to what happened afterward, as she was preparing herself for her own match against the #1 hero. What position did she put herself into?


	8. Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero Battle Margo vs All Might

#  Eye of the Storm

Her heels clicked against the pavement of the floor as she managed to infiltrate the building. It was finally her match and she was completely frightened. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she continued walking. She made sure to walk slowly such as to not make any noise.

The first thing that she needed to do was to figure out where the weapon was placed. If she can figure that out at least she may come up with a plan to keep All Might busy so that she could win the game. Or to simply capture him, she had no idea what to do in such a situation as she was sure that he moves faster than she could speak which would be a real problem to deal with. She needs to either learn how to cast her spell faster than light or at least know some non-verbal spells to help her in a fight.

She took out her book from her booklet as she scrolled through the pages.

"Maybe this one will help me find it," She said as she extended out her hand in front of her purple sparks appearing on her hand.

"Ostendo Specialis" she muttered as a shape would be forming on the wall in front of her it showed All Might going down a few stairs before vanishing.

## _____In the Monitoring room____

"How is she doing that?" Mina asked in pure awe as she and the entire class was seeing her ability to work.

"she has more than one quirk?" someone else spoke up as they were also seeing AllMight having hidden the nuclear weapon before going down the stairs.

"Is she really going to be all right?" Denki asked as he voiced out the thoughts of everyone.

## ____Back to the training grounds___

Margo looked through her book for another spell, but she stopped putting it back as she heard footsteps. She pressed her back against the wall while steadying her breathing, hoping that he would simply walk by. This was straight out of a horror movie, she was the heroine trying to hide from the undefeatable murderer. Except for this time around she had actual magic powers, but they were thousands of times more powerful than she was.

She remembered one spell which she managed to understand what it said. It was a bit incomplete but it was well worth the try but just as she was about to speak the wall right next to her burst right open as all might came through. A squeak came out of Margo as she saw him, she quickly jumped back as she prepared herself for a battle.

"What are you going to do when you're faced with a foe you can't hope to defeat?" He said with a grin on his face.

"Use everything to your advantage," She said as she quickly chanted her spell.

"Tempestus Serectum" As All Might dashed towards her a huge gush of wind was pushing against him slowing him down a bit, it was taking a lot of power just to skid him back a bit as Margo was trying to think of a plan of escape.

"A wind-based quirk?" AllMight asked as he slowly began walking towards her adjusting to the high pressured wind. Think Margo think, she looked around seeing that the stairs were near her but she would need to go through AllMight to get to it. Just then she had an idea although a bit risky she didn't have much time as AllMight was getting close to her.

"Teewat Ligara," She said as she extended her hand a twister began to form blocking his view of her as she called off her other spell, as he saw the twister form he moved to the side while holding unto of the corners such as to not get caught inside of it. Unknown to him Margo had jumped inside, she was controlling the spell from within the twister completely bypassing his line of sight. It moved towards the stairs and went up, this was draining her mana rather quickly but she could totally do this.

## ______In the Monitoring Room_____

"Smart Forming a twister and controlling from the inside completely bypassing the enemy's vision of sight as they're too preoccupied to try and not get caught within it. Very risky and requires precise control" Yaoyorozu said as Bakugo grew annoyed, since when was she so much better than him? Everyone else was pretty surprised at the level of creativity used.

"So she's really talented huh?" Denki said with a wide grin, as many silently agreed.

## _____Back to the training grounds____

"I have to say she really had me there with the tornado I was caught by surprise," AllMight said as he grinned, he got excited at the potential his student was showing. He never knew what to expect from her as he recognized the girl who gave him an ice cream bar. "She's doing very well," He said as he charged up the stairs hot on her trail as the twister had disappeared a while ago.

Margo couldn't figure out where the weapon was and she felt that her time was going to be up soon, so she only went as far as the second floor. She needed for AllMight to think that she's nearly there all ready for her to follow him. But the only question which remained in her mind was how to do so. Or maybe there was a way for her to bring the weapon to her, she knew that there were ways to summon object so she took out her book once more as she flipped through the pages, she did so quickly as her time was running out. That's it! she extended out her hand as she began chanting the spell.

"Ortis Expositis" purple sparks appeared on her hand before vanishing as she wondered if it even worked. but soon enough she heard some tumbling around as if an object was hitting something else. Bingo 3rd floor left-hand side corner. The only problem now was to get there without having AllMight on her tail, the noise should be attracting him already so what could she do? She placed her book back in the pouch.

"Hecate be my guide" she mumbled to herself before she looked around, she saw that there was a window and a smirk appeared on her face as she immediately knew what she should do. she would walk towards it as she placed her hand against the glass.

"Skadiggeteth Metalarka" the frame would perfectly pop off, as she removed it carefully to be as silent as possible. She placed the frame against the wall as she jumped out.

"turbo," she said as the wind appeared under her keeping her afloat as she went up to the third floor, she saw AllMight's back as he was trying to hold the nuclear weapon which was moving away from its spot. This may be a risky move on her part, but she'll take advantage of the fact that they're in training and it's not the actual thing happening.

"Teewat Ligara" A twister appeared under AllMight as it surrounded him blocking off his vision from anything around him. She had only one shot at this and she wasn't going to lose. not today. She got lucky as he was going a bit easy on her but, she was still fighting the #1 Hero so she couldn't simply back down from a challenge nor could she allow a single moment of weakness. Sure she was scared but that doesn't excuse her at least not trying with her resolve now set, she would crash into the window as she extended out her hand.

"Turbo!" she yelled as a huge stream of wind formed around her hand directing into the twister. She would then immediately move to the side before jumping inside the twister at that exact Moment AllMight exited the tornado. He realized his mistake the second he saw that she was not there. The twister would stop completely to reveal Margo panting heavily as her hand was against the nuclear weapon. There would be a loud sound signaling the end of the battle.

"Team hero has won!" which was declared as everyone was shocked

## ____In the monitoring room____

"NO WAY!?"

"She actually won!"

"That was a crazy battle!"

"she's so hot" Mineta drooled

To say that Bakugo was pissed would be an understatement at this point, This girl was completely outshining him in every possible way. No one actually understood her quirk heck she could even have more than one. Was everyone simply making fun of him behind his back this entire time? Margo was nothing but this little girl who only looked at Izuku. He hated that look that she'd give him as if she was reprimanding him. He absolutely hated it what did that nerd have that he didn't? when they were young it took her a long time for her to be even comfortable around him and because of his own actions he shattered what they had with no hopes of recovery. He wanted to crush him and show her that he is the best, but nothing ever went his way.

## _____Back to the training grounds____

Margo sighed, as her mana was completely drained. Had she not used that spell that momentarily distracted AllMight there was no way she would have won. If anything it was as if everything was going according to plan, or following a guideline that suited her. She didn't know how she managed to predict such an outcome but this was the most satisfying moment of her life. She would groggily walk back as she asked AllMight for permission to go to the nurse's office as she needed to rest majorly. He granted it to her as she slowly made her way there. As soon as she made it she plopped on the bed and was completely knocked out.

AllMight went back to the monitoring room as he spoke "Now class please explain to me the faults and good points in this match"

Yaoyorozu was quick to speak up as no one could really say anything.

"Making a twister in such a small area is very risky, had there been hostages they would have been caught inside, and possibly hurt in the process. She took advantage of the fact that the building was empty meaning that there was no possible way to hurt anyone." She started as many of the classmates began to think about it and realize that she indeed was right.

"In the final output by clouding your line of sight she placed a bait which was an attack that goes in a direct line, which revealed her location. Seeing as her enemy is visibly more powerful she had to use her ability in a way that may seem like a confrontation to lure you away from the weapon at move immediately, the second her enemy moved it was her win." She finished as AllMight was a bit shocked again at how she nailed it, more like say way more than he thought she would.

"You are correct! In a real battle even when such moves don't necessarily destroy the building precautions are necessary if ever there are hostages caught, Class is dismissed!" He said with a huge grin as everyone began making their way back to the locker room to get changed and head on home.

To be continued.

A/N: Okay this is the very first detailed fight I ever wrote and I thought really hard about it while making it so far I'm kind of satisfied with the way it turned out although it made the chapter a bit short. But tell me what you think, anyways that is all.


	9. Really Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class rep is getting chosen and friendships are starting to build

#  Really Special 

Margo had been completely exhausted from a few days before as she had exhausted herself and used so much mana she had trouble walking. As she was walking up to her school she saw a bunch of reporters who were bothering some students that were trying to go through they've been here for the past 2 days you'd think that they'd give up by now. She attempted to sneak her way past like last time but she was extremely unlucky, one lady managed to catch her before she was even able to enter.

"How is it having AllMight as a teacher?" She asked as Margo tried to move away. But it seemed that every time you tried to run from one 3 more appeared to ask you a bunch of questions. She was way too exhausted to deal with this. She came to the school a bit early so that she could go in the yard where the trees were as it was rich in mana.

"Sorry I can't talk right now" she tried to politely decline but that was thrown right into the water, as the reporters didn't let up, or give up their onslaught of questions. How in the world did the other students manage to even pass through them? She then saw Iida who was basically in his zone, but the news reporter was getting quite bored of him. As her prayer was answered she felt a strong arm pull her in.

"Sorry, she said she can't talk right now" She heard a boyish voice say as she was brought through the gate. she turned to see who was savior was and a sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"Thank you, Kirishima," she said as she saw the spiky red hair, he had been holding unto her hand for a long time until they reached the hallway to go to the classroom, she felt many eyes on them which embarrassed her a bit.

"so umm... how long are you going to be holding my hand for?" She asked.

"Sorry!" he said quickly letting go his face was beet red he realized what he did. She then heard a loud beep which shifted her attention quickly she saw that there were metal bars which sprung up completely stopping the press from entering any further.

"since when could UA do that?" she looked right outside with a glimmer in her eyes as she saw what else UA had in store. Kirishima only laughed at her short attention span, before going next to her.

"How about we head to class?" Kirishima spoke up from the awkward silence of her simply staring outside.

"Right! let's go" she said as she quickly walked inside the classroom and took her seat. The class was still buzzing as some people were talking to each other. And then Aizawa walked in immediately shutting up the class.

"Decent work on yesterday's combat training, I saw the video feeds and reviewed each of your team's results." He started as he made his way to his desk.

"Bakugo you're talented so don't sulk like a child about your lost okay?" Margo was surprised at how their teacher was giving constructive criticism, normally a teacher would simply press on their mistakes. Well, the ones she had anyway.

"Yeah whatever," Bakugo said while looking to the side and avoiding eye contact.

"And Midoriya I see the only way you won the match was by messing up your arms again, work harder and don't give me the excuse that you don't have control over your quirk, that line's already getting old, you can't keep breaking your body while training here. But your quirk will be very useful if you can get a handle on it so show a little urgency huh?" Margo was really surprised she'd thought that he'd be way harsher. But so far he was the best teacher she may have ever gotten.

"Right!" Izuku responded.

"Also Andrieski" As she heard her name she looked at her teacher wondering what he needed to say about her performance.

"Overall you did well, but you need to learn to control your power output seeing as you get exhausted after using quickly, but good job" Her eyes glimmered as she heard his comment, she knew that she needed to work on increasing her mana pool. She took this as a sign of encouragement as now she was willing to put in even more work, he indeed really was the best teacher.

"Now let's get down to business, our first task will decide your future" Is it another Quirk test? at this everyone began inwardly panicking and preparing themselves for what UA may bring as so far it had been quite arduous, and Margo wasn't sure she could manage other exam type tests that would exert her magic.

"You all need to pick a class representative" Oh just normal school stuff everyone was relieved.

"Pick me guys I wanna be class rep" Kirishima stood as he spoke.

"I'll take it," Denki said while raising his hand.

"Yeah you're going to need me," Jiro said

"someone with style ne-" Aoyama started but was quickly cut out by Mina

"I'm totally the right pick!"Mina said enthusiastically

Normally Margo would say she would want to be the class rep, but this time around she honestly does not want to. She saw that it was bearing way too much of a responsibility. And she didn't see herself cut out for it. They would mostly need someone who is serious and will do what is necessary, whatever it may be. She saw Yaoyorozu as perfect for such a job since she believed in knowledge more than anything.

Margo glanced to the side to see Bakugo yelling while Izuku didn't exactly know what to do about it.

"Silence everyone, please!" Well, that's one way to get the class' attention Margo smirked. As everyone got quiet.

"The class representative's duty is to lead others that's not something just anyone could do, you must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore the most logical way to fill this position is by doing so democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader" He was shaking signaling that he really wanted the position which everyone thought in unison.

"Is this really the best Idea?" Denki asked

"We've only known each other for a few days how do we know who we can trust?" Tsuyu added

"Besides everyone will just vote for themselves" Kirishima added, well not everyone will.

"Most people will but that means whoever does receive, must truly be the most suitable person for the job. It is the best way right, sir?" Iida went to ask Aizawa for confirmation. When did he have time to go into his sleeping bag? Margo questioned as this honestly was a world mystery.

"Do what you want just decide before my nap's over" Margo sweatdropped at this, he was a really interesting teacher.

"thank you for your trust!" Iida said as everyone began voting for someone.

## Izuku Midoriya 3, Momo Yaoyozoru 3, Margo Andrieski 2

"How did I get 3 votes!?" Izuku yelled as he was in shock.

"Okay you Idiots who voted for him or her!?" Bakugo yelled frustrated and pissed as always.

"What did you honestly think anyone was gonna vote for you?" She and Seto said in unison, as Bakugo turned to both of them.

"What did you just say!?" He said ready to pick a fight.

"You heard me loud and clear or do your explosions also wear off your hearing?" She said smugly, as in the corner of her eye she saw Ochako whistling immediately guessing that she was one of the ones who voted for Izuku.

"That's it bitch you're dead!" He said ready to lunge at her, that ticked her off a little bit as she lost her cool.

"With that kind of attitude, I'm shocked you weren't locked in a cage" Her eyes were sparking a bit of purple as some students had to pull him from actually killing her, it's a surprise how Aizawa was sleeping through all of this. This went on for a few minutes before Aizawa finally woke up, making them each sit at their seats, as they immediately stopped fighting. Izuku and Yaoyorozu went in front of the class.

"alright the class rep is Midoriya and the deputy is Yaoyorozu" Aizawa spoke as he was still inside of his sleeping bag.

"This might not be so bad," Tsuyu said as Kirishima responded.

"Yeah I could get by Midoriya I guess," He said.

Soon Lunchtime came finally Margo was practically starving, well she always is when it comes to lunchtime. Lunch Rush's food was to die for and she was excited about each menu every day. She currently was eating with Yaoyorozu, as she was completely curious about her quirk creation.

"so how does it work, do you just will it to happen?" Margo's eyes practically glimmered as Yaoyorozu was explaining her quirk and the basic functions.

"say can I call you Momo?" the topic changed really quickly as Yaoyorozu was a bit surprised by the sudden change.

"sure" she was a bit taken back but she was still calm nonetheless as she replied.

"Great so you can call me Margo" She gave a big smile as Momo returned one back. Just as she was about to ask something more a loud ringing could be heard throughout the school.

"What is that?" She asked as a robotic voice began speaking.

"Warning level 3 security breach please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion" She was confused as to what that meant, she assumed that there was an intruder in the school.

"Let's go Momo," she said as she was devouring her food. Shouldn't I be telling you that? Momo thought as Margo was finishing off her food. Once she was done both of them would head out towards the hallway but it was quite difficult as a huge mass was pushing and shoving each other.

"didn't the robotic voice say in an orderly fashion? what part of this is orderly...?" Margo said as she really didn't want to go there like at all but they both did and they were getting dragged on by the crowd. She then saw both Denki and Kaminari having some trouble as they were getting swept in the crowd.

"Momo can you make a rope?" she asked.

"Yes, I can" she didn't know what Margo needed it for but in that same instant, a rope was made with a smooth texture to it. Margo took it and simply threw it like a fishing rod.

"Segma Sofom" she chanted as the rope wrapped around Kaminari and Denki pulling them back to where she and Momo were Albeit a bit safer she didn't know exactly what she was doing.

"There saved from being swept up in the crowd," she said with a sigh of relief, but she couldn't find any of her other classmates since fighting with others was pretty difficult she only noticed these 2 as they stood out like a sore thumb.

"Shouldn't we be exiting the building we got a security breach!?" Denki exclaimed as Margo gave him an are you serious look?

"It's only the press who are at the front gate" wait how did I know that? She thought to herself.

"How did you know that?" Momo was calm but she too thought that they should be exiting the building. That's what I'm wondering she said in her mind, not like she could say it out loud anyhow. But saving her from the bell right on time they saw Iida flying through the air with his engine boost. And he slammed against the exit sign, currently, Margo was fighting with an upperclassman who kept pushing against her.

"Listen up everything it's okay!" everyone finally stopped pushing against each other as Margo stood with a foot on their back making them kneel.

"It's just the Media outside, there's absolutely nothing to worry about everything's fine! We're UA students we need to remain calm and prove that we're the best of the best" As he finished talking everyone was a bit silent as they each gave a sigh of relief.

"Call me bitch once more I dare you" she stared at the upperclassmen with a cold look in her eye. That was her trigger word, and she would absolutely lose it. The classman was muttering apologies after apologies as he was shaking in his boots.

Ice Queen both Denki and Kirishima shivered as they saw her, a pile of snow was on top of their heads.

"Look the police are here!" a student said as they heard the siren.

"Thank goodness" another one replied.

Finally, after this has been dealt with they all went back to their classes, on her way back to class she was still talking to Momo enjoying her company before taking a seat as both Momo and Izuku stood in front of the classroom. As she listened to both of them talk she felt bad for Izuku who was struggling to speak, he was practically trembling.

"There's something I want to say" this caught her attention clearly.

"I've thought a lot about this and I think that Tenya Iida should be your class rep, he was able to capture everyone's attention and get us in line. So I believe that he should be the one leading our class from now on" Margo did agree with that statement as he did manage to calm everyone down.

"Yeah, you know what, If Midoriya vouches for him I'm good, plus he was a big help, he totally manned up and took charge right?" Kirishima said

"Yep," someone said

"did you notice that he looked like the dude on the emergency exits signs on the wall earlier?" Someone else added.

"This is a waste of time, I don't care who the rep is, just hurry up," Aizawa said before lying back down on the floor in his sleeping bag. This school is really special Margo thought as she looked at her teacher sweatdropping. Iida then stood up.

"If Midoriya is nominating me for this Job then I humbly accept, I'm pledged to carry on the duties of class rep to the best of my abilities," He said as Margo sweatdropped once more. Really special she thought.

"Sounds good to me emergency exit," Kirishima said with a huge smile on his face.

"emergency exit Iida, don't let us down man"

Margo wondered how the press could have even gotten through the defense systems, it didn't make much sense for them to manage to simply crash right through it. As they didn't seem to hold that much power within them.... unless they do? she decided not to dwell too much on it and focus on the fact that today ended very well.

A/N: Fun little chapter here the real stuff will most likely take place on the next one


	10. Don't Mess With A Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villains USJ attack

#  Don't Mess With A Witch

It was in the afternoon as Margo was at her seat, from the events of its morning not much could have been said, other than the press finally being gone. She was pretty excited to wonder what would the Hero course bring this afternoon. The school had many things that made her feel like a complete child as she watched it happen. UA was #1 for a good reason and she loved every moment she spent there. Some classes were pretty normal but at least the teachers didn't have something against her, Like her Middle school teacher. She swears that the teacher had something against her.

She was sitting on her desk as she was listening to Aizawa speak

"today's training will be a little different you'll have 3 instructors, me, AllMight, and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you" Everyone was a bit surprised as Margo wondered who would be the third faculty member be?

"Sir! what kind of training is this?" Seto asked

"Rescue, you will be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that" Aizawa replied as he took out a card to show them.

Margo was glad that she decided to bring her book along with her today as she may need it, the rest of the class was pretty excited.

"disasters huh? sounds like we're in for a big workout" Denki said as he turned to Mina.

"Totally!" Mina replied as Kirishima pitched in.

"Real hero stuff, looks like let's bring it in for the boys, I'm shaking with excitement," He said.

"Finally I'll be able to show off how good I am in water ribbit," Tsuyu said

"This is the place where I'm sure I'll shine," Margo said as she reassured herself.

"Guys I'm not finished yet," Aizawa said shutting up the class immediately.

"what you wear in this exercise is up to you I know you're excited about costumes, but keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them yet and they might limit your abilities, the special training is in an off-campus facility so we'll be taking a bus to get there that's all start getting ready," he said as he clicked a button letting the panels on the walls slide open. Margo was going to wear her costume, she got up like most of the class to go take her costume before heading to the girl's locker room to change.

After she had changed she placed her book in the area specially designed for it as she walked out. She saw Mineta looking at Ochako in a pervy way as she narrowed her eyes at him, Momo joined her to see what she was looking at before noticing Mineta and what he was looking at her face was that of shock. Just then a loud whistle began to blow as Iida took charge.

"Gather around class 1-A, using your student numbers make two lines so we can move efficiently" Margo sweatdropped on how he was taking this way too seriously, before giving Momo a look which was responded with her just whistling while avoiding eye contact. As they went inside the bus Margo was trying to find a spot to sit only finding a free one.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Margo asked a certain red and white-haired boy who looked up to her.

"Sure" Was all he said as he went back to what he was doing, Margo was a bit bored as she didn't exactly know what to do so she took out her book to skim through more spells.

"they messed up my boarding strategy," Iida said as he was disappointed while the bus was on the road.

"Iida you really need to chill," Mina said. Amen sister Margo thought.

"If we're pointing out the obvious then there's something I want to say" Tsuyu started

"About you actually," she said while looking at Izuku.

"About me!? what is it Asui?" He became incredibly nervous rather quickly.

"I told you to call me Tsu," she said right away

"oh... yeah right," Izuku said while still being a bit nervous.

"That quirk of yours, isn't it a lot like AllMight's?" she said and Izuku quickly jumped.

"What really!? you think so huh? I never really thought about that" Why is he so nervous? Margo thought as she saw him acting up, she listened in to their conversation as it was the best thing so far she had to proper entertainment.

"Wait, hold on Tsu you're forgetting that AllMight doesn't hurt himself that makes a huge difference," Kirishima said as Izuku stopped his rambling and give out a sigh.

"Still it's cool to have an emitter type of quirk you can do a lot of flashy stuff with it, My hardening is super strong and destroys bad guys in a fight but it doesn't look all that impressive," Kirishima said as he extended his arm and hardening it.

"Oh no way I think it's really awesome looking, you're definitely pro material with a quirk like that" Izuku beamed.

"You really think so? seems like it would be easier to be a popular hero if I had something flashier" Kirishima replied.

"My navel Laser has the perfect combination of panache and strength," Aoyama said as margo kind of felt bad for him.

"but it's way lame if it gives you a stomach ache sweetie," Mina said while placing a hand on his shoulder, Margo couldn't help but laugh at her response.

"Well if any of our classmates have pro quirks it's Todoroki, Margo, and Bakugo," Kirishima said as Margo stopped laughing getting a bit embarrassed instead.

"I don't think my quirk is that flashy, I just managed to improvise" she spoke up as she joined in their conversation, being bored from reading already.

"don't be modest your quirk is definitely really strong," Kirishima said as Margo was a bit embarrassed by the praise he gave her while Asui added in.

"Your quirk looks a lot like magic" Asui added in, as Margo sweatdropped at how perceptive she was. Then again it's not like she did anything to actually hide that she was using magic, she assumed everyone would simply think that's how her quirk worked. Tsu then replied to Kirishima.

"Sure but Bakugo is always angry so he'll never be that popular," She said with a straight face.

"Tsu you're now my favorite person," Margo said as well with a straight face.

"What did you say!? I'll kick your ass!" Bakugo Immediately got pissed.

"you see," she said without hesitation. As Margo laughed.

"You know we basically just met you so it's kinda telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage" Denki added as Margo couldn't stop her laughter.

"you're going to regret the day you applied to this school you loser!" Bakugo said while glaring at Denki. Margo nearly fell off by how much she was laughing, her stomach was hurting her.

"You got something to say huh Andrieski!?" He said while turning to her, as she was calming down a bit.

"Not in the slightest ash for brains" she was clearly angering him even more, and he continued spewing out insults after insults as she was still laughing, the best entertainment she had for a long time.

"Hey, hey we're here stop messing around," Aizawa said immediately making the class go quiet.

"Yes sir," Everyone said in unison as they were brought into the facility. As the bus parked in front they were greeted by someone in a spacesuit?

"Hello everyone I've been waiting for you," The Hero inside a spacesuit said as Margo stood next to Tokoyami with a hand on her hip.

"it's the space Hero 13!" she heard Izuku say as everything else he said was simply mumbles to him. He was pretty ecstatic about another pro joining. Margo was simply excited about the activities they were about to do.

"I can't wait to show you what's inside," 13 said as everyone began thinking at the same time.

This is going to be awesome!

As they walked inside Margo's eyes practically widened as she saw the different fields and how big the entire area was. they had different arena's set for different scenarios, she wondered which one she'd excel in, most likely in the windstorm area.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, windstorm etcetera. I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint but you can call it USJ" everyone looked at her with their faces a bit blank. Just like Universal Studios Japan which is what rung in everyone's mind.

Aizawa went to speak with 13 about something before turning to the class.

"Clock's ticking we should get started," He said as 13 began talking.

"Excellent, before we begin let me just say 1 thing...well maybe 2 things...possibly 3...4...5" Margo sweatdropped Special Indeed she thought

"We get it, "everyone else said in unison.

"Listen carefully, I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful quirk, it's called Black Hole. I can use it to suck up everything and turn it into dust." That piqued Margo's interest at the mention of 13's quirk.

"Yeah, you used it to save many people from all kinds of disasters before haven't you?" Izuku said as Margo noticed Ochako was a bit too excited when seeing 13.

"That's true but my quirk can also very easily be used to kill," 13 said as everyone lightly gasped at the concept. Margo wasn't exactly surprised as any quirk can result in that.

"some of you also have powers that can be dangerous, in a superhuman society all quirks are certified and regulated, so we often overlook how unsafe it can actually be, please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move your powers can be deadly even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescuing someone. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness tests you have a solid idea of your quirks' potential, and because of Allmight's combat training, you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people carry those lessons over to this class. Today you're going to learn how to use your quirks to save people's lives, you won't be using your powers to attack enemies or each other but only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about ensuring the safety of others. That's all I have to say thank you so much for listening" 13 said while bowing as the entire class cheered.

Margo had caught most of what she said from her long speech, but she wasn't exactly sure that she knew how much power her magic really held, but this would be a good way for her to learn how to focus her energy without over expending it.

"Right now that that's over," Aizawa said as suddenly the lights began shutting off, everyone looked up to see what was happening. Margo looked at the water fountain that began acting up as a purple miasma began to form before taking the shape of some sort of shadow monster.

"stay close together and don't move, 13 protect the students," Aizawa said with urgency in his voice.

"What is that thing?" Kirishima said as he looked at the shadowy figure near the fountain. Suddenly a bunch of villains would begin walking out of the portal.

"wait it started already I thought that we were rescuing people?" Just as Izuku was about to take a step forward. Aizawa yelled at them.

"Stay back!" they visibly flinched at the harshness of his words, as he put on his goggles. Margo was becoming nervous as she could tell this wasn't part of the training regimen, these were actual villains nothing like the battle robots she fought. Or the battle training with all might they were the real deal. She could feel their malicious intent from across the facility.

"This is real those are villains" Everyone was shocked as he said this, Margo had her hand balled into a fist as she wondered how in the world were they going to get out of this.

"What real villains? No way how could so many of them get into a UA facility that is this secure?" Kirishima said as Margo wondered that as well.

"Yeah, 13 why aren't the alarms going off?" Momo asked the space hero.

"Good question I'm not sure" Everyone was a bit taken back as Margo was desperately trying to figure out what to do in a case like this. Her magic is the most versatile, it would be great if she knew any teleportation spells.

"is the entire campus under attack or is this their only target? either way, if the alarm systems aren't being triggered then one of these villains must have a quirk that's masking their presence here. They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at a time that a class was being taught. They're fools for trespassing here, but they've thought this out whatever their plan is they must have a concrete objective in mind but what is it?" Todoroki said. Margo's pretty sure this is the first time she's ever heard him speak this much, his deduction skills are on point, she doubts that she could do any better or even come close to his ability. As everyone heard Todoroki they all began to become a bit worried.

"13 get them out of here and Alert the main campus, Actually if they've got the ability to block our sensors then they might be jamming our regular communications too. Kaminari Try using your quirk to contact the school" Aizawa said as Denki was taken out of his trance.

"Yes sir," he said while trying to use his quirk.

"what are you going to do!? you can't fight them on your own there are too many of them. Even if you can nullify their quirks your fighting style is not suited for this. Your power works best in stealth and 1on1 fights that's not going to help with a group" Izuku said to Aizawa while he was looking down he himself was worried.

"you can't be a Pro if you only have one trick," He said to Izuku before preparing himself to jump.

"I'll leave them to you 13," He said as 13 nodded before Aizawa jumped down to face the horde of villains.

As she saw her teacher taking down Villains with style she couldn't help but think how cool he was. He was definitely her second favorite hero now. She was so enthralled by his fighting that she didn't notice most of the class running back towards the doors, seeing him fighting gave her some courage, as she turned around to see that the class was about to leave without out her. She quickly ran to catch up to them as Iida went after Izuku to get him to move. but before they got too far a black miasma appeared as the shadow villain was now there.

"it's a pleasure to meet you we are the league of villains, I know it's impolite but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of Justice to say hello. And besides isn't this a fitting place for AllMight's the symbol of peace to take his last breath? I believe he was supposed to be here today yet I see no sign of him. There must have been some sort of change, in plans we could have not foreseen. Ah well in the end I suppose it doesn't matter, I still have a role to play" Margo glared at the villain as the sense of fear was no longer there, rather she was ready for a fight.

Before she could do anything Kirishima and Bakugo jumped into action already as a huge explosion from Bakugo happened.

"did you really think we were going to stand around while you rip this place to shreds?" Kirishima said as Margo attempted to clear up the smoke around her.

"You live up to your school's reputation but you should be more careful children otherwise someone might get hurt," Margo noticed the metal casing around his body That should be his weakness she thought.

"You two get out of the way right now!" 13 said as she pointed her finger out with the capsule open.

"I'll scatter you across this facility to meet my, comrades, and your deaths!" the shadow villain said as he spread out his body.

"Sapphirus Expectorium Perpetua! Not on my watch, you're not" She chanted her spell as she began blowing off the darkness with a large amount of wind, she wasn't concentrating well enough as doubts were clouding her mind. But this momentary delay allowed a few of the students to escape but the mist villain began powering through her spell as it weakened a bit.

"Starting with you!" he said as he overpowered her spell and transported her elsewhere, same with the others.

"Margo!" she heard her name before vanishing as she was now she was falling in the whirlwind zone.

"Turbo!" She chanted as the wind began to appeared around her softening her fall.

"Let's go, boys, we have our first prey" She heard someone say as she turned around and saw no one, she would then look up seeing someone with a bird mutation quirk. but she also felt rumbling under her, she jumped back as that very second a man with sharp claws and teeth popped out. from the hole, as he exited many more villains kept coming out. Margo took a deep breath as she took a fighting stance. She was surrounded in every possible way, she hoped that the others were faring better than she was.

She took a deep breath as the first one among the group went in to attack her their arm turned into a hammer as margo noticed what she was dealing with, she did a back handspring such as to avoid the attack as she was still assessing the situation. The best course of action is to take them all out in one fair swoop. She thought as she began chanting her spell, by following the whirlwind biome she could use it to her advantage.

"Thanatis Icatis Exodus" she chanted as a giant tornado began sweeping them all up like dirt by a broom before they began falling in the sky like rain. She visibly flinched at the way some of them fell from the sky, with sickening crunches. She was making sure that she herself wasn't being swept up by a large amount of wind, as she held unto a light post with all her strength she also made sure her book wasn't swept by the current. Once the spell died down and vanished she looked around her to see that the villains around her had been defeated quite easily. She sighed relief.

"Not so fast you bitch!" The villain who easily avoided her tornado said as he swooped down at her, she attempted to dodge but he managed to slice her leaving a gash on her arm as he flew back up in the air. She gritted her teeth as this time she was getting angry, really pissed. Her eyes began sparking purple electricity. He would come back again but her book flew out of her pouch as it opened and she began flipping through the pages. She never felt so much power before.

"Facio Gravis" She chanted as the villain slammed straight down on the ground with a sickening crack which could be heard as it was his spinal cord, he would never be able to walk on his 2 feet again. As Margo walked over to him something hit her from behind shocking her a bit, she turned to see that there were a few villains left that hid in the hole the one who dug it up did. One of the villains gathered up a bunch of rubble and rocks as he began sharpening them before sending them her way.

"Transformatio Dedyeste" She chanted a magic circle appeared in front of her when the rocks flew through the circle they began turning into seeds.

"What The-" The villain said as he couldn't believe what he just saw

"Corona" Margo chanted as a disc of mana appeared on top of his head and slammed right into him knocking him out.

"What the hell is your quirk!?" The Villain who blasted her asked as he sent another ray of electrical energy.

"Merchucus Verditis" she countered his ray of electrical energy with a beam of pure mana surrounded by purple lightning. Margo didn't realize but she kept filling her mana with the ones of the fallen villains, so it never reached a critically low level, she was clearly overpowering the villain.

"The Hell" As he flew back as he was drained of energy blasted off by the sheer power of her spell. The other villains became unsure if they were to face her, but she simply took the seeds before throwing them at them. They were confused as to why she was doing so but were on their guard.

"She's not a little girl... she's a true monster," One of them said from behind as they saw the display of power she had demonstrated he was backing away from the seeds scared as to what they may do.

"She wiped out everyone within the city in an instant...even Jack" Another one pitched in as he was already backing up rather quickly.

"Don't fuck with a witch," She said before chanting another spell.

"Vitalis Eruptum" The seeds began to sprout into Giant vines as they tied them all up.

"Now tell me what exactly are your plans? You can either tell me or suffer a very very painful death" she said while being completely nonchalant. One of the villains began to speak.

"To kill the symbol of peace AllMight" She quirked an eyebrow at this.

"And how do you exactly plan on doing so I assume you came with a plan." She walked closer to him as he stared into her eyes who were purple with electric sparks coming out of them, of the same color.

"We have a Nomu" was all he said before she walked away. By constantly absorbing mana her wound was healed, as she finally snapped out of her rage. She looked around her eyes widening in shock. She kind of knew what she was doing but not really it was like being in a daydream more than anything. She needed to go find Izuku, she let the plants deal with the rest of the villains as she looked at the book floating in front of her.

"Cool" She had a smirk on her face, but as she did so the book simply fell on the ground.

"Damn it!" she stomped her foot on the ground before picking up her book, she would scroll through it like a normal person not like that cool magical badass she wanted to be.

"Okay maybe this one will work," she said out loud as she read the name of it.

"Portallus Projectum" She chanted while extending out her hand in front of her. A purple portal would form but it was severely draining her. She made sure to remember one more spell before she walked through it, as it closed behind her. She didn't notice Tokoyami and Koji who were also in the same area. Who saw just what the output of her powers was.

The portal appeared beside Izuku as she walked through, she also noticed that they were in the water. once she was beside him her eyes widened as she saw Aizawa, in the state that he was in.

"Is that the Nomu?" she spoke lowly as she surprised Izuku, Asui, and Mineta who were shocked to see her.

"How did you get here?" Izuku asked since he hadn't heard any movement whatsoever. Her eyes narrowed she felt horrible as she saw her teacher in such a state against the massive beast. She tried to find a way for them to get out but she didn't know what to do.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear me arrive" was all she said, she didn't want to say that she created a portal here, she looked at the Nomu who had a lot of vital energy surrounding him and it kept growing more and more. She deduced that it may have fast regeneration, but she didn't know to what extent it may have it. They all continued to look directly at their teacher, as they didn't know how to react in such a situation. Margo was for sure not expecting to see her teacher in such a state. She then saw a black miasma from beside the creepy man with a hand on his face and with others all over his body.

"Huh did I hear that right? did they say they were going to leave?" Mineta asked while turning to Tsu

"That's what it sounded like to me" Tsuyu replied to him as she kept looking ahead. Tears formed in Mineta's eyes as he went to hug Tsuyu but... there was something off with it.

"Yes this is amazing, we're safe and we don't have to fight," He said as he was crying tears of joy.

"Uh yeah...but..." But that's when Tsuyu realized what he was doing and began drowning him. She definitely is my favorite person. Margo thought as she turned to look ahead thinking on what to do she thought that their teacher would have been done with them in but a few seconds.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this Midoriya," Tsuyu said while still drowning Mineta as Margo couldn't help but agree, this was falling all too perfectly.

"It seems weird that they're retreating this early, even if help is on the way," Izuku said as he nodded in agreement. The Villain with hands all over his face would then turn to them as his eyes widened.

"I do not like the way he's looking at us," Margo said genuinely, she didn't know if it was helping but she was absorbing as much mana as she could from the Nomu, she inquired that it was too stupid to realize that it was weakening and its power is being absorbed slowly. But it was greatly difficult to do so over such a distance and on a living being nonetheless. Creating that portal took a lot of energy out of her and she needed as much as she could get her hands-on, and that creature was her best bet.

"Let's make this hurt!" In an instant, the villain was right in front of all four of them as he aimed his hand at Tsuyu, Margo didn't know what that hand did but she saw that it was like a dark void. But at the same time, she just saw it completely vanish. Just like that time with Izuku's quirk when he tried to use it.

"You really are so cool," He said as he looked back to their teacher, It clicked in Margo's mind who was responsible for saving Asui, but as soon as he did so his face was slammed back down by the Nomu. Izuku Immediately went on the offensive.

"you let Asui go Now!" He yelled as he aimed a punch, Margo saw that the wild energy he had was way more controlled than before, as his fist went in for the kill leaving behind a huge shockwave. Her eyes widened as she saw the mana signature, how did the Nomu travel here so fast? She thought as she got herself out of the water quickly to go protect Izuku. He's going to get killed

"you're pretty powerful this smash of yours, are you one of AllMight's disciples? doesn't matter I'm done with you now." The hand freak spoke as Margo immediately jumped in, but was stopped as the Nomu grabbed unto Izuku while hovering his hand over him. But just in the nick of time, The doors busted right open as the smoke was clearing up revealing the figure that they all wanted to see.

"Have no fear students, I am here!" AllMight stood as hope began to instantly skyrocket all over the facility.

"W-We're saved!" Mineta cried out of Joy.

A bunch of the villains tried to convince each other that they could kill AllMight they were taken out in but after a few seconds, no one even saw him move through them. He went and picked up Aizawa he was beaten really badly, Margo wished that there was something she could do for him, but right now she had to focus on surviving. She didn't have enough mana for creating another portal, it was actually stupid of her to teleport herself here. Actually, no this may have been the best area since she can protect Izuku. but had she teleported to the faculty she could've gotten there a whole lot faster... those were the thoughts that were plaguing her mind, as she still was taking in mana from the Nomu.

As he picked up Aizawa he would look right at Margo, Izuku, Tsuyu, and Mineta picking them up in a heartbeat. As one second they were in the water and the very next they were taken in his arms away from the villains. All in that same time he managed to hit the creepy hand villain, as he landed a good distance away from them. Margo was placed down as she stood beside Izuku in the next second. she barely realized what happened within that interval of time.

"what the heck?" Mineta said for once voicing out exactly what she was thinking. How did he even do this?

"everybody back to the entrance and Take Aizawa with you," AllMight said as he stood up from his crouching position.

"He doesn't have much time" Margo's never seen him this serious before.

"right away sir!" Mineta said

"Ribbit" Tsuyu joined in as Izuku and Mineta picked up Aizawa to bring him to the entrance. She tried understanding what Izuku was talking about since he did use his ability but why say that to AllMight?

"Don't worry young Midoriya I got this!" he said as Izuku looked down before, all of them began walking towards the entrance leaving AllMight to defeat the villains.

Margo was lost in thought as she saw the explosion, she doesn't know why but she feels as though she needs to be there. She still had 1 more spell she thinks may actually be lethal enough to take that creature down. But she still needed way more mana if she were to cast it. As she looked to the side she saw the warping shadow guy and the Nomu grabbing at his waist. His white shirt began to stain a bit red.

"Asui," Izuku said as both Margo and he was thinking of the same thing

"Yes, what is it Midoriya?" Tsuyu asked

"Will you carry Mr. Aizawa for me?" He said as Margo took a step in AllMight's direction.

"sure but what are you gonna do?" Tsuyu asked while moving to take Aizawa from Izuku. She knew Izuku would run to save AllMight so she ran after him to make sure that she had his back.

"Are you both crazy!?" Mineta yelled, but Margo didn't care as she was not going to let the villains get away with this. Izuku ran as fast as he could before jumping with his arm stretched out. The shadow villain popped in front of him.

"How foolish," He said as he opened a portal in front of Izuku, But margo was right behind him.

"I'd say the same about you, Contigo!" She drew a triangle as it flew in his Warpgate nullifying the portal, this was something she learned a few days back while she was meditating she never knew it would prove useful until now.

"Urgh!" He grunted as he didn't expect the gate to be closed, he couldn't open another one either, but at that same second Bakugo arrived blasting the warp villain with an explosion.

"Get the Hell out of my way Deku, Maggy!" He said in his usual pissed tone, as he grabbed the metal part of the warp villain he would slam it down to the ground. a streak of ice soon followed as it froze the Nomu in half.

"One of your poorly trained thugs told me you were here because you think you can Kill AllMight," Todoroki said as AllMight managed to pry the grip from the Nomu before freeing himself, She's fine He thought as he saw Margo since they had teleported away everyone he thought that he may have transported her in a place where it would be hard for her to defend herself in seeing how quickly she was overtaken by the warp villain. Margo didn't waste any time as she absorbed more of the fast-growing mana from the Nomu. This should be enough mana for that spell she thought as she began to prepare herself. Kirishima jumped in as he tried to hit the hand freak but missed completely as the villain jumped back just in time.

"Damn that was going to be cool," He said slightly frustrated.

"You're cool in my book," Margo said without exactly thinking of the repercussions.

"Stop flirting you're disgusting!" Bakugo yelled at her before turning to the villain in his grasps, as she and Kirishima turned red as his hair, they both shook out of it as now was not the time.

"Guess I found your body that time you smoking bastard," He said with a dangerously wide grin.

"The symbol of peace will not be defeated by delinquents like you," Todoroki said as everyone was now glaring at the hand freak, as he looked at his Warp companion.

"Kurogiri how can you let this brat get the best of you? you've gotten us into a real jam here" He said slowly as margo wanted to end him right here and right now.

"you got careless you dumb villain, it wasn't hard to figure you out. Only certain parts of you turned into that smoking Warpgate, you used that mist to hide your actual body as a kind of distraction, thinking that made you safe. That's why we missed, but if you didn't have a body you wouldn't be wearing this neck armor right? You're not immune to physical attacks that are well-aimed." Since when was Bakugo this smart? Margo thought as she heard him monologuing. The warp villain tried to move as tiny explosions went off on his armor.

"Don't move, you try anything funny and I'll blow your ass up so bad that they would be piecing you back together for weeks," Bakugou said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Woah that doesn't sound very heroic," Kirishima said while glancing at Bakugo.

But the Nomu wasn't down for the count as it began to move albeit have of its body is frozen.

"How is that thing still moving? he's all messed up" Izuku said as Margo saw that the level of mana of the Nomu was depleting a bit meaning that it's possible to wear it out but it also meant that it was healing.

"Stay back everybody! " AllMight said while clutching his side. He saw that the Nomu was beginning to heal as it replaced its entire left side.

"What is this I thought you said its power was shock absorption?" Wait it has more than one Quirk? I thought it was simply healing faster than the damage which could be dealt with. Margo didn't exactly know what to think in such a situation, she just knew that that thing had to be taken down here and now.

"I didn't say that it was his only quirk, he also has super regeneration. Nomu has been modified to take you on even at 100% of your power, he's basically a highly efficient punching bag that hits back" The Handcreep said as everyone took a fighting stance.

"First we must free our method of escape, get him Nomu!" He said, as she knew exactly what that meant, As Margo was beside Bakugo she jumped to push him away.

"Contego!" Margo yelled as mana wall appeared in front of them, the Nomu simply punched right through it in a single blow as it didn't slow down its fist whatsoever, but in that very same second, she and Bakugo were on the floor beside the rest of the gang, her lack of concentration while casting the same spell to protect her as she was going to take the hit the one she cast on the Warp villain wore off.

"Kacchan! Maggy-chan!" Izuku yelled before turning to his side, as Maggy herself was surprised by the sheer power of the Nomu, there was no way they could defeat something like this at all.

"Woah that's awesome you dodged it," Izuku said as Margo shook her head.

"Shut up no I didn't you damn nerd," He said as he still looked in front of him.

"Then how did you both get over here?" Kirishima asked both of them.

"Look, Isn't it obvious?" Todoroki said as his attention shifted towards the huge hole on the wall. which is where AllMight stood.

"AllMight!" Izuku said as Bakugo got up to look, Margo was already up as she didn't waste time to get on her feet.

"These are kids and you didn't hold back?" AllMight asked as he looked at the villains, he was breathing heavily.

"I didn't have much choice, he was threatening my companion. Besides these kids are no angels" Handcreep said while pointing towards all of them.

"The plain-looking one, he tried to kill me with a maxed out punch, what kind of hero does something like that? You think you can get away with being as violent as you want if you say it's for the sake of others. Well, you know what AllMight? That pisses me off, why do people get to decide that some violent acts are heroic and others are villainous? Casting judgment as to what is good and what's evil. You think you're the symbol of peace" He began to chuckle a bit before continuing his monologue.

"You're just another government-sponsored instrument of violence and violence always brings more violence. I'll make sure the world understands that once you're dead" Does this guy think we're stupid or something? Margo thought to herself as she listened to his monologue

"you're nothing more than a lunatic, criminals like you, you always try and make your actions sound noble. But admit it you're only doing this because you like it. Isn't that right!?" AllMight fired back at him.

"We've got them outnumbered" Todoroki started as Margo and Izuku both nodded.

"And Kacchan found the mist guy's weakness" Izuku chipped in.

"These dudes may act tough, but we can take them down now with AllMight's help" Kirishima added in as he hardened.

"The real threat would be the Nomu, I'll support you guys as much as I can," Margo said as purple sparks appeared around her eyes. That's new she thought as she felt the slight tingling.

"Let's do this" Kirishima said as he was ready to jump in the fight.

"Don't attack! Get out of here!" AllMight said catching them all off guard as he walked up in front of them while moving his arm to signal them to leave.

"You would've been in trouble earlier if it weren't for me remember? you need our help" Todoroki said as he went back into a fighting stance.

"I thank you for your assistance, but this is different. It's gonna be all right! Just sit back and watch a pro at work!" AllMight said as he prepared himself to fight.

"But you're too hurt and bleeding, and you're almost out of time!" Izuku said before stopping himself, Margo rose an eyebrow at this. AllMight has a time limit? She wondered Does he have someplace to be that only Izu-Kun knows about? AllMight only responded to Izuku with a thumbs up, as he did so Handfreak would begin running towards the students.

"Heads up we're fighting after all," Kirishima said, but at that same moment AllMight let out a lot of wind pressure as he went into a one-on-one brawl with the Nomu, Handfreak was thrown back by the shock wave. He definitely let me win Margo thought as she saw his display of raw strength.

"Weren't you listening? one of his quirks is shock absorption" Handfreak told AllMight as he only went in for another punch.

"Yeah? what about it?" Margo could see the mana level of the Nomu decreasing with each blow, AllMight definitely was something villains should be afraid of, they kept punching each other as it was blowing everyone back. His mana level was fluctuating but Margo was too far to even cast a spell that would affect the Nomu much less absorb its mana. Margo was looking at this battle with wide eyes, she certainly was glad that AllMight was on their side on not on for the villains, as she was still shocked at the sheer power being demonstrated. She had a long way to go and that she knew it.

"A real Hero will always find a way for justice to be served!" AllMight yelled as he threw the Nomu to the ground before stomping on him then bringing him back up for another hit. MArgo could barely keep up with this. At the final move, AllMight grabbed the Nomu by the arm as he began spinning around before throwing it to the ground with such a force that it made a crater. Everyone was in awe as they saw him throw it down, he would then land on the ground as he spoke.

"Now for a lesson, you may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean! Go Beyond Plus Ultra!" AllMight yelled as he drew his fist back with it radiating a lot of energy, before pushing the Nomu so hard Margo thought she saw it combust for a second, at it was sent flying through the ceiling, causing a massive shaking within the facility. Margo couldn't even sense its mana anymore, it went way too out of reach for her radar.

"that's like the finishing move of a video game he beat the shock absorption right out of him I've never seen that kind of brute strength," Kirishima said as Margo 100% agreed with his statement

"Imagine having power like that, he must be punching that monster so fast he couldn't regenerate" Bakugo added.

"He sent him flying right out of the atmosphere, his power output is insane" Margo pitched in, she knew she was practically repeating what they said but she couldn't exactly stop it as she was in awe at what she had just seen.

"You've been bested villains surrender, we all want to get this over with quickly, "AllMight said as Margo noticed that he was producing a lot of smoke, she then turned to Izuku as she felt she needed to go somewhere.

"Izu-Kun cover for me?" she said as she quickly ran out, she doesn't know what by something was telling her that one of her friends may be in danger. Izuku was confused as to what she meant since she didn't need to be covered for anything they weren't exactly in class. she absorbed as much mana from the thugs who were still knocked out as much as she could a skill she didn't know she had until now because of her urgency. Bakugo wondered why she needed to be covered as she ran away, he didn't think much of it as he kept his eyes on all might.

"Portallus Projectum" She chanted as a portal appeared in front of her, she was far away enough so that the villains couldn't see her as she took a detour from the usual area near the forest. she walked through the portal as another one appeared in front on top of the rocky area. she basically was falling from the sky as it closed behind her.

"Don't you dare try to hurt them!" She yelled from above the skull masked man who was holding Denki captive. She landed in front of Momo and Jiro as she slowly looked up before standing up as she gave him a cold glare Totally nailed my entrance Margo thought.

"I hope you get the worst nightmares," she said as she extended her hand out to him not giving him time to react.

"Somnus!" she chanted her hand sparked purple a bit before quickly making him fall asleep as he dropped Denki. she quickly ran to help him up as he was acting like an Idiot.

"You guys are okay?" She asked as Jiro and Momo were basically wondering what exactly just happened.

"Yeah, Thanks you really saved us. How did you know we were in a pinch?" Momo asked as Margo was trying to find the answer to that herself.

"I have a 6th sense" was all she said, she didn't know what to call it so let's just go with that for now. But at the same time, others began to start getting up, that portal and sleeping spell drained her mana. And she couldn't absorb the mana from the villains as she could last time, she didn't know how she did it.

"Who's next?" She said as she tried to look strong but she was breathing hard, and it was hard for her to stay awake. Just in the nick of time several bullets came through incapacitating the villains who were getting back up.

"what the crap just happened?" Jiro asked as realization dawned on Momo's face.

"Is it them?" She said while looking back, Margo did as well as she saw a bunch of different heroes who arrived saving the day. Soon enough she would see a bunch of explosions happen here and there as the Heroes were practically massacring the villains.

"That's great," Margo said as she fell back, Momo was quick to catch her as Jiro let Denki fall.

"Is she okay?" Jiro asked more concerned about Margo, who practically just saved them Denki was completely fine.

"Yeah, I think she's.....sleeping?" Momo heard light snores coming from Margo as both of them sweatdropped. not all the villains were shot down as they were ready to attack but were quickly handled by Ectoplasm.

After the ordeal and all the villains being rounded up by the cops, Margo and Izuku were sent to be healed and get rest as the rest of the students grouped up outside.

"Interesting, so the people you fought we're also low-level thugs," Tokoyami said As Kirishima replied.

"Yeah, they messed with the wrong kids huh?" Kirishima said as he placed his first into his hand

"You guys had any Idea where Margo was?" Denki asked

"Now that you think about it she did arrive before I did near the shipwreck zone maybe she was with Midoriya?" Kirishima said.

"Actually Margo was with us in the whirlwind zone, she wiped out all of the higher leveled thugs before vanishing before the lower ones arrived" Tokoyami simply said

"Wait, what do you mean by vanishing? How did she simply vanish?" Denki was curious now, Tokoyami simply shrugged not exactly bothered in explaining it, as he couldn't exactly explain it either.

Bakugo had been there silent not exactly speaking to anyone as he heard their conversation, it piqued his interest as he heard what they were talking about before he heard Yaoyorozu and Jiro talk about how Margo saved them. That's what she needed to be covered for. He thought as the very thought Margo began to irritate him seeing how she was improving at a faster rate than he was.

The detective would then begin talking about the different faculty members who were injured during the battle explaining their conditions.

"Sir what about Margo?" Momo asked as she did see her sleeping but was unsure of what exactly it was.

"Ah she is simply resting with Recovery-girl," he said as Momo was relieved to hear that and so was Kirishima as his face brightened. Ochako quickly asked for her friend

"What about Deku?" Ochako asked out loud.

"How's Midoriya?" Iida asked the detective

"Midori- Ah Recovery-girl is taking care of him, he's fine." The detective answered

"thank goodness," Ochako said.

"Now let's get you back to class, Sansa I still have things left to do in the nurse's office, I'll leave this to you kay?" The detective said.

"Yes sir!" The human-cat said as he saluted the detective.

Bakugo looked up at the facility remembering how Margo pushed him aside, as she was ready to take the hit, and the fact Izuku jumped to go help AllMight. He clicked his tongue especially reminiscing that.

"C'mon man we're going back to class now" Kirishima called him as Bakugo replied while turning around.

"Yeah, yeah I heard him, you idiot," He said while walking towards the class.

It was late afternoon as Margo was still sleeping soundly in the nurse's office as Izuku and AllMight laid there as well. She heard voices speak but she was still pretty much sleeping as she couldn't discern what they were saying. they were simply clear mumbles to her.

"Mark my words they will become great heroes," AllMight said as Margo got up she opened up her eyes as the entire room went quiet since they all stared at her.

"Hey Izu-Kun, ice cream man" She yawned.

### To be continued

A/N: I never had to write so much for a chapter before I really did my best on it and hope you all really liked it. Got to see a bit of the more badass aspect of Margo and I felt that the ending was hilarious within its own rights


	11. Training (OVA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training OVA

#  Training OVA 

(A/N: I know it was supposed to be the festival arc but it will have to wait for a little bit so please enjoy this small chapter for the time being)

Margo didn't know why the ice cream man was bandaged or even at UA but she didn't care it has been 4 weeks since the last incident and now she and her classmates were back at USJ awaiting 13's instructions who margo was surprised looked like they were doing really well. Margo was spent from the last time she had to use her magic as those villains drained her severely. That Nomu was rich in mana, but it felt as though she may have been taking in some sort of poison. She stood beside Momo as she did her best to listen to what the teacher was saying while trying to ignore the glances she felt that was directed at her.

"Well, that happened but class is class. So let's begin the rescue training"

13 said as everyone was looking at her a bit baffled at how they were looking so well.

"Teacher can you really move?"

Ochako asked concerned as Margo could understand the confusion and the worry seeing as their back was ripped out and turned to dust.

"My back hurts a bit, but it's nothing compared to Mr. Aizawa,"

She said while gesturing to their homeroom teacher who stood beside the space hero with his bandages wrapped all around his face. Margo wished she could do something to help him return to his normal state but she never studied any healing so she may just cause more harm than good.

"We're ready to begin class. Let's start already we're wasting time"

Aizawa said as he turned around to walk down the stairs.

"Mr. Aizawa"

Izuku called out as everyone turned to look at him.

"Wasn't All Might supposed to meet us along with you and thirteen? Where is he?"

He asked as Aizawa turned back while answering.

"Who knows. Forget about him"

He spoke while walking down the stairs, Margo thought that may have been a bit too straight forward but then again that was how their teacher was. she didn't think much of his response as she mentally prepared herself for their training.

"Let's start with the rescue training!"

Thirteen cheered as they began to explain how everything was going to happen, as everyone moved to her location which was at a top of a cliff.

"There will be three students at the bottom of the chasm, One of them will be unconscious, the other will have an injured leg, and the last will be very worried."

they explained as Denki and Kirishima both went to look down to see how deep the chasm was only to yell. This gave Margo the signal that it was in fact pretty deep.

"That is deep!" (A/N: That's what she said, sry sry I'll stop now)

"How are we supposed to get there!?"

Margo snickered at their reaction, they were like a comedy duo always exaggerating on most things. She turned to Momo who was standing beside her, they had a telepathic moment as they both knew how they were going to deal with it. Well, it was mostly Margo nodding at her while Momo was trying to guess what she was thinking but not that she'd ever tell her that for that matter. And at that moment Tenya would begin running towards them at full speed.

"Kaminari, Kirishima what are you both saying? there are people down there!"

He quickly bent down right next to them before yelling again.

"Are you alright? Do not worry we will save you for sure!"

Margo wondered if he was okay, there's no way that there would actually be people down there, obviously, it would simply be a scenario.

"You're too fast.."

"We haven't even started yet..."

Both Denki and Kirishima stated as they looked at him baffled. The way the ones who need to be rescued would be chosen was by random and it fell on Izuku, Ochako, and Tenya.

"The selected on random principle are the three of you!"

Thirteen told them as Margo couldn't help but try to hold in her laughter at their shocked faces, they were just too adorable. They would make their way down there as Aizawa arrived to explain how everything will work for those saving the injured.

"Alright the five of you are the rescue team"

He said turning to Margo, Momo, Tokoyami, Todoroki, and Bakugo who kept on shaking.

"You may use these objects"

Margo noticed the rope and harness which were on the side, but it didn't take too long for the explosion boy to scream out his frustration.

"Wait a moment! Why do I have to save Deku!? And why with her!?"

He yelled that last part pointing at Margo who sighed exasperated and a bit ticked off, but she had to say even when he was angry he was.. before she could continue her thought Tsu immediately responded

"Because we're in the anime Festa Bakugo"

Margo would be confused as to what she could be possibly referring to while Kirishima tried to pull her away so that she doesn't get attacked by Bakugou.

"Is someone there? please help us!"

Margo could hear Tenya yelling his lungs out as she sweatdropped completely forgetting about Bakugo's comment.

"Well he certainly is really into his role"

She whispered to Momo who attempted to understand what was funny about her friend's comment as Margo was trying to stifle her laugh.

"Let's begin, who is going down?"

Todoroki said as he walked towards the edge of the cliff looking down, Bakugo turned to him clearly angered at how he has simply pushed aside. Normally Margo would sass him but she didn't want to receive a failing mark on this, hence why she was going to act more mature.

"Just blow up the entire mountain and that's it!"

He exclaimed, Margo gave him a 'you can't be serious' serious look as Momo panicked asking him if he was crazy.

"He doesn't think at all, he acts on pure instincts"

Tsu said as Denki joined in.

"Midoriya and the rest are in trouble"

Todoroki looked at Bakugo and just sighed, Margo honestly understood his thoughts at that moment as Bakugo got ticked at the look of disappointment he had just received.

"Yaoyorozu create a pulley. We'll make a way to pull them up, let's start with the unconscious ones. Tokoyami will go down, Yaoyorozu, Andrieski, Bakugo, and I will pull."

Todoroki spoke as Bakugo began charging towards him.

"Bastard! stop deciding on your own!"

Margo tried her best to not simply knock him out with a sleeping spell as he was acting up. Momo was a bit worried at how he was portraying himself calling out his name to reason with him but he didn't hear her at all. Todoroki him being cool simply told him that this was the best way not at all affected by his classmate's outburst.

"If you think of it as a game you don't have to participate"

He then swatted Bakugo's hand that held him as he turned to the side.

"I'm not going to waste my time playing with kids"

He finished as he simply walked off. Margo was quite impressed at how he held himself and enjoyed seeing Bakugo getting told off by someone other than her for once showing that he can't bring others down like he used to do with Izuku. But of course, Bakugo didn't take it well as he was clearly pissed.

"W-who is the one playing!?"

He was ready to lunge at Todoroki Margo seeing this had quite enough of this banter if this continued on her grade might actually get affected because of this, she may enjoy him getting talked down for once but she really did not want to fail or get a bad mark because of him.

"All Right that's enough!"

Margo yelled as Bakugo stopped within his tracks, Todoroki turned as well as he was also ready to fight back against Bakugo, Momo who was beside her had enough as well as she spoke her mind.

"You're Pathetic! Besides, there is something we must do before anything else!"

She said as she jogged to the edge of the cliff, kneeling in front of it. Margo caught on to what she was doing, no wonder she got in through recommendation she thought as Momo spoke out loud to the 'injured'

"Please keep calm! We'll go to you right away!"

"Please Hurry Uraraka is dying. Uraraka is dying!"

"You're finally here we're safe"

Margo tried really hard to stay serious when she heard Tenya acting his part by panicking because of Ochako, and seemingly ochako had the same mindset as she was trying to hold in her laughter.

"The first thing is to reassure the victims, there are occasions where you can't save people who are who are desperate and panicking, reassuring them is related to saving them if you're not going to do it properly what kind of training class is this?"

Margo was extremely impressed with Momo, even if she was only able to stop them briefly for that moment Momo took it to the next level and reasoned with them. But her moment was quickly ruined as she saw grape-head proving over her friend which definitely did anger her.

"Facio Gravis"

his head would suddenly smash against the ground, as Margo had a smirk on her face feigning innocence as to what had just happened, she didn't want to waste mana on him so she simply let go after a second had passed, it was a good thing that he was extremely short and light. Denki and Kirishima would be confused about what had just happened since he just face-planted out of nowhere.

Now Margo and the rest of her team would begin using the pulleys and rope and place in effect Todoroki's plan, Margo, along with Todoroki and Bakugo would be slowly letting go of the rope to allow Tokoyami to go down the chasm carefully.

"Tokoyami, descend slowly using the rope"

"Roger!"

She's not going to lie Margo felt very much useless, she felt as though she barely did anything. Both Momo and Todoroki pitched in by providing the team with insight and ideas, as well as managing to keep all of them on the same page, she was placed on standby in case of an emergency as Todoroki did ask her to be on standby for her wind seeing as it has it's uses when dealing with such a thing. Once Tokoyami made it to the bottom of the chasm Margo took a deep breath to shake off that feeling she was having as now wasn't the time to be feeling such things, soon enough they would begin pulling up Ochako as Tenya yelled his thanks to the heroes, but once she reached the surface you could see that she was clearly struggling to not laugh.

"Uraraka, what is so funny?"

Momo was confused as to what could be so hilarious, but Margo herself understood as she herself was doing her best to stay composed.

"It's just that Iida is super serious I can't take it"

"I think it's wonderful, it's not a laughing matter"

Margo completely understood ochako, Tenya was way too serious about it, Margo then redirected her attention to Todoroki who was pulling down the rope once more to pull up the next 'Injured'

"Let's pull the next one up"

"Shut up just do it"

Margo was kind of glad that Bakugo this time around didn't rage over Todoroki, Momo must've really shaken him for him to do so. She would go to help the boys by making sure the rope didn't tangle in itself and that it did not stay strong. Of course, while no or was looking she did cast a small spell to tie the knot as she was sure that it wouldn't come undone.

"rescuing people without using your quirk is quite a taxing job, that's how modern heroes must shine!"

Thirteen was quite cheery, but that moment was quickly ruined by Seto who called out Bakugo and Margo for being the only ones pulling up, as Bakugo obviously retaliated by yelling at him to shut up, and Margo simply giving him a cold look to keep him quiet.

"They judged that their quirks won't be useful, that's the right thing, there are a lot of pros nowadays who are incapable of acting in a normal way. They always think of themselves and when they encounter a challenging situation, they put it aside. when you manage to understand and remember your past. I'm sure they'll become beautiful heroes"

Thirteen said as Seto was a bit taken back by what she had said before quickly regaining his composure and answering immediately.

"No, he'll never become beautiful"

Margo noticed how Seto completely omitted her in his response, but she also noticed how Bakugo's anger spiked. But she chose not to bother with it this time around and solely focus on pulling up, after but a few minutes it was finally over. She never had to use her magic for anything, and only spent her time pulling up with Bakugo the entire time. Once they were finished it was the turn for the other students to partake and not long after everyone went through the same training, Margo was a bit envious of how Ochako's quirk was extremely useful in such a situation, she could have used one of her spells but she didn't know how to control it to an extent where it wouldn't hurt whomever she was using it on. She still needed a lot more practice.

"You did a great job on your first rescue, there are still more battle scenarios prepared. In a nutshell, there's still lots to do."

Thirteen spoke to the entire class, as all of them had finished the first training exercise, Margo was relieved to know that there will be more to do as she couldn't exactly do much in such a situation without revealing something weird about her abilities. Even in a world full of heroes she had to be discreet enough for no one to catch on.

"Well, that was to be expected..."

Denki spoke with a slightly relieved face, that Margo agreed with, but Aizawa didn't exactly let them off with that.

"Don't relax, Class isn't over yet"

Margo wondered if they had something difficult planned out that would completely ruin them. They all began to move to the next section which was in a field, as thirteen began to explain what was required of them.

"Now we continue in this field, unlike the first training, there are different situations. The purpose of this scenario is to give a more genuine experience. The injured can be anywhere and we don't know in what state they may be. You'll have eight minutes and four of you'll be the rescuers. the other seventeen must hide in whichever place they wish. However, eight of the hidden ones won't speak. I'll select them"

"We're going to play hide and seek! yay!"

"More or less..."

Margo couldn't help but smile at Mina's cheerful expression when you think of it. This rescue training really does sound like a game of, hide and go seek.

"Okay, the four that will search are them"

"Why do I have to do it with Deku!?"

"Because we're in the anime Festa"

Margo looked to see who Thirteen chose and was ready to laugh as everything was definitely not going Bakugo's way, he went from having to save Izuku to working with him. She felt bad that Izuku had to deal with him but at least Ochako would make this easier for him. She wondered what was the anime festa they kept mentioning and thought about looking it up later. But if ever Mineta tried to come to save her, she will make sure her next spell makes him sink to the ground.

"You have two minutes to hide, Let the training start!"

Margo began jogging away with the rest of her classmates as everyone began trying to find a good hiding place, She thought that being inside a destroyed building with only rubble inside would be a good place, to pretend in being a victim. She wanted to join Kirishima or Momo but she thought that it would be better for her if she was on her own for this, since it will give them more of a challenge. She walked inside as she looked around, the building was very realistic, considering how much of a mess it was. She sighed as she simply took a seat on the rubble and waited for someone to come and 'rescue' her hopefully it was Izuku since she did not want to deal with Bakugo or be charged for murder because of Mineta.

She wondered how the others were holding up with them, that is until she heard some noise from outside.

"Run, away!"

She recognized that as Tenya, that was the only thing she could decipher from anything else he was saying, she quickly got out of her hiding spot, noticing Bakugo who was near her about to come inside. She walked right past him as he too was distracted from the commotion which was happening outside.

"A villain!?"

Margo heard Izuku speak, she noticed that she really wasn't far from the others, which made her sweatdrop a bit but quickly her attention was turned to the villain, that seemed to be in hiding the entire time. What shocked her the most was how he held an unconscious Todoroki in his hands as if he is carrying some luggage. It was shocking how one of the strongest in the class was taken down so easily, then again they are still students learning to be heroes. As she arrived she stood beside Momo, noticing that Kirishima, Denki, Tokoyami, and Sero were beside her. Ojiro went to warn the teachers, but they were too injured to fight, Thirteen quickly told everyone to escape through the exit.

"I won't let you escape. This will be your grave!"

The villain quickly stomped his foot on the ground which resulted in the ruined building crumbling down to size in the entire area, as the dust began to rise blurring the vision, but once it was clear the entire area around them had been cleared the rubble creating some sort of ring trapping everyone inside.

"What is this!?"

"so strong!"

"Such a guy was hidden here!?"

"How was he able to stay hidden this entire time!?"

Mineta, Denki, Kirishima, and Margo each yelled out their opinion, Margo looked around seeing the sheer strength of the villain, unable to tell what his quirk possibly was. She and her classmates definitely needed to get out of here alive. But the question was just how, maybe the USJ is cursed with villains, how did he manage to not get captured? All these thoughts were flooding Margo's mind making her uneasy, unsure of how to tackle such a situation with so many people. She was lucky during the last attack since it was simply her and the villains but she has no idea how to battle with so many people present around her.

"Alright, now the terrain is clear. No one will escape!"

Margo looked at the villain who spoke pointing out his accomplishment, it still surprised her how Todoroki of all people was singlehandedly defeated. She for sure thought Bakugo of all would be the first to go down.

"Everybody hurry up and escape!"

And just as she thought Bakugo, blasted his way towards the villain at high speeds and blasted him with an explosion in which the villain simply lifted his left arm, completely blocking it. The entire attack was just as if a simple fly buzzed by, nothing happened he wasn't affected in the least.

"Run if you want and don't bother me, I'll defeat him!"

"you've got guts to decide something like that in such a moment!"

Margo sighed at Bakugo's cockiness, one day it will really be his downfall. The worst part is the villain is enjoying it, knowing that Bakugo can't defeat him. Margo watched as Bakugo went at him again, Just as the villain was going to retaliate by swiping his arm had him. At that moment Bakugo released an explosion propelling him right above his enemy and blasted him at his back. Margo wished she had his fighting prowess since that was something she lacked severely. It took her a moment but realized what he was trying to do, it bothered her that she didn't figure it out sooner and she had the most versatility when it came to her abilities compared to all the others. She grits her teeth at her moment of hesitation and allowing herself to be overwhelmed. She decided to join in the fight, no matter how much she may hate him she wasn't going to let him fight a villain on her own. As she walked towards the clear area she saw Kirishima walking up as well, her facial expression changed as she now had her game face on, she was determined not to cower in fear and not to hesitate.

"Hey Bakugo who do you mean by 'those weaklings'?"

"Don't count us out of the fight, you're not the only one with powers ya know?"

"We're the twenty students of Class 1-A"

"We'll all be heroes one day!"

Kirishima, Margo, Momo, and Ochako each spoke their mind as Izuku and Bakugo looked back. Izuku seemed a bit touched but that moment was quickly ruined by the villain.

"How brave, however"

He pumped up his fist as the ground began to crack, shooting off large boulders, which hurled right at them.

"Leave it to me"

Surprisingly Aoyama spoke up as he used his navel laser to destroy some of the large rocks, Kirishima quickly hardened himself as he punched through towards the ones that Aoyama didn't hit, same for Rikkido.

"Turbo!"

Margo blasted a wave of concentrated wind at the villain, while Jirou blasted him with her sonic waves. He staggered a little bit due to the combined attack of both of them pushing him, during that moment sero used his tape to tie him up while Momo blasted a net to capture him.

"Now!"

Momo yelled as a few other of the students quickly ran towards the villain.

"Let's go class 1-A!"

But the villain easily broke free sending out a huge gust of air, easily overpowering and blasting everyone back.

"I didn't think you'd all come to attack me, it's unexpected but with something so simple..."

He didn't manage to finish his sentence as from behind him Bakugo attempted to blast his head which he realized a moment before which allowed him to dodge it completely. Bakugo attempted to try again but the villain simply sidestepped the attack and swiped down at the ash blonde, who managed to avoid the blow by blasting himself off to the side. After gaining some distance he would go back in there sending out a barrage of attacks that were either avoided or blocked until finally he jumped back breathing heavily. Margo looked around her to see Izuku speaking to a few of their classmates, most likely coming up with a plan. She jumped down in front of him.

"Is there anything I can help with?"

Izuku was a bit surprised to see her but he nodded as he started to fill her in, the last thing Margo wanted to do was to be Idle and do nothing.

"Now!"

Izuku yelled as he began running towards the villain, Margo and Ochako nodded at each other as they both understood the signal.

"Here I go!"

"Asui-san, Maggy-chan!"

"Call me tsuyu!"

"On it!"

Just as Tsu was going to launch him, Margo patted his back right before the launch casting her spell. He asked her for a boost in wind to increase his momentum to give the villain less time to react to him approaching.

"Turbo!"

She chanted her spell as the burst of wind enabled Izuku to go faster. Just as the villain was distracted with Bakugo he realized too late about Izuku's arrival enabling him to use Mineta's purple ball on Todoroki and fly off with him, taking him away from the villain's grip. Margo had to praise Izuku's quick thinking.

"Yay! He did it!"

Ochako cheered, Izuku then flicked his finger letting out a smash that let out a huge amount of wind pressure towards the villain. But as it hit him, the villain placed his arms in an X formation to block the incoming attack, as he barely budged. At that moment Bakugo ran right at him charging up his explosion, the very second the villain broke through Izuku's attack, Bakugo unleashed a massive explosion that sent the villain flying back, Into a wall Margo erected with one of her spells that were filled with Mineta's purple balls.

"He did it! The plan worked perfectly! Now he can't move!"

"Yeah, He flew straight into the spheres. Just as you planned Midoriya"

Mineta and Tenya yelled out of relief that the battle was over.

"We did it, Deku!"

"Impressive"

"Great thinking"

Ochako, Tsu, and Margo spoke praising Izuku who came up with a plan to take down the villain.

"Thank you, it was only possible thanks to your help, let's not forget..."

He didn't continue his sentence as he looked at Bakugo who began walking away, Margo's view of him changed. A little bit maybe he wasn't as bad as she made him out to be. But that view of her changed immediately as she saw who this so-called villain was.

"I'm here!"

"All Might!?"

So that's why I was so reluctant to fight him. Margo thought as something was familiar about him that her body recognized and shook in fear of it. He definitely would be scary as a villain. She didn't know what to think about this whatsoever.

"Actually I wanted to surprise you with a villain appearing in the end. Well, Just the other day the same happened, but you did a great job, I wouldn't expect any less from the hero course..."

Everyone walked up to him with their eyes completely shaded, Margo couldn't believe he actually did something like this. she didn't know about the others but she definitely did want to leave him here for tricking them like this.

"How to say it... I'm really sorry"

"You went overboard, you Moron!"

She, Bakugo, Kirishima, Denki, and sero all expressed their clear anger definitely not taking in his apology. Although she respected him enough to not be kicking him while he's down like Denki, Kirishima and sero did. But she really wasn't going to let this go easily, that is until she heard Izuku call out Todoroki's name which made her turn around. He walked around completely fine as she was about to say something to him being an accomplice to this he cut her off.

"Sorry"

Her anger at him completely dissipated by his earnest apology, she stopped completely and looked elsewhere as she now started getting a tad bit embarrassed for even being a bit mad at him. She was glad that this wasn't a real villain attack, but at least this prepared her somewhat for any other challenge that she may face.

(A/N: and that is the end of this ova, what did you all think about? Please tell me in the comments.)


	12. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the sports festival arc

#  Determination 

Margo was in her room as she began to think back on her fight in the facility. It was pathetic how she had to replenish her power constantly to cast most spells. She had not truly mastered her ability yet. Just when she thought she had found the ability to help her deal with it until her mana pool was large, she completely loses the ability to do so. She had no idea how she did it in the first place. She was on her own on the matter, the school was closed today for the class of 1-A mainly because of the incident that happened in the facility. She took a deep breath as she was meditating. She needed a way to make this power completely her own, she felt pathetic as she could barely help her classmates when it really came down to it. Her premonition was something she couldn't control either as it just came and left. This was exhaustingly frustrating.

She did her best as many of the villains were captured already, but she still felt bad from the lack of being able to think quickly on her feet while making the right decision. She felt as though every decision she made was the wrong one and she could have ended this sooner with her power. What's the point of having the ability to let the universe listen to your request if you can't ask the right things? She remembered vividly the time she was enraged her book floated in front of her as if it was alive. She didn't know what she could do to make it happen again but this time not when she's angry but by her own will.

She remembered that the goddess told her that the gift is not something you train but you study and learn, but what is there to learn? she didn't get it was she doing it wrong the entire time? She was getting even more frustrated as she was simultaneously trying to stay afloat and use this day to increase her mana pool. She hated how she got so tired easily and when doing a new spell it severely drains her like there's no tomorrow. Everyone was getting stronger, learning, adapting, and improving themselves. But Margo? She felt as though there was no difference in skill other than knowing a few more spells.

Her mom was a bit worried about her as when she came home she went directly into her room shutting herself in. She heard what had happened from the school saying she exhausted herself but her mom didn't exactly know what was wrong. She tried talking to her but Margo would simply smile at her and say she's fine before locking herself up again. It wasn't like her whatsoever and it tore her heart to see her daughter like this.

After meditating, margo would walk over to her bed as she sat down on it, thinking of possible ways she could have done better. As she saw what the pros were capable of she was more unsure of herself, as she wondered if she would ever be able to be like them in the future. Reality had never hit her so hard in the face before. She wanted to defeat Bakugo in every possible way but was that what she really wanted? After yesterday's events, she became unsure of a lot of things about herself. She did not even know where she was going with this train of thought.

First things first let's figure out my magic She thought as she stood up from her bed and stretched her hand out to her book which was lying on her desk.

The next day Margo would be slouched on her desk as she had gotten nowhere with making her book levitate without using a spell. She had spent all night on it, and when she got frustrated she would be meditating to expand her mana pool. Before going back at it again. She was deadbeat tired, she would most likely fall asleep as her favorite teacher is for sure still stuck in the hospital for that wound he got. She honestly felt bad for him, he was definitely her #2 favorite hero. If you're wondering who's #1 on her list they simply haven't made an appearance yet.

"You guys did you see the news last night?" Toru said excitedly

"Yeah" Ojiro replied while nodding.

"It was so cool that we got a few seconds of screen time though I doubt no one noticed me hanging out in the background," she said dejectedly.

"Probably not," Shoji said, Damn no chill Margo thought as she heard their conversation, Ojiro was surprised by the bluntness by Shoji as he tried to cover it up quickly.

"It is difficult to stand out when you're just gloves" which made Margo think. Wait are you saying that her hero costume is completely nude? Forget sleeping she needed answers, she lifted her head from her desk.

"We're totally big deals those news channels love us, we're celebrities," Denki said while leaning back into his chair.

"Yeah, it's kind of crazy right?" Kirishima added

"Get over yourselves, the hero course that pumps up pros were attacked and that's what they care about," Jiro said. At least someone sane Margo thought as she wondered if she should join in the conversation

"Who knows what would have happened to us if the teachers haven't shown up," Sero said as he placed leaned in his desk.

"Why did you say that!? I'm gonna pee myself Just thinking about it!" Mineta yelled as he was giving her a headache.

"Shut up you grape-headed perv!!/Shut up and grow a pair you loser!!" both she and Bakugo yelled at the same time both getting annoyed by his outburst. She really needed to work on her roasts. He immediately got quiet as she began to rub her temples she had bags under her eyes showing that she was tired. So in sync, Everyone thought as they say them

"You sure you're okay Margo?" Kirishima asked as he saw how quickly irritable she was.

"Yeah just a little bit tired" She sighed. That's way more than a little Everyone thought as they looked at her

"did you guys see AllMight fighting the bird guy? That dude was super strong and he still destroyed him" Rikkido said as he was punching the air.

"Yes his strength is truly a thing of wonder," Tokoyami said, Wait but you weren't even present during his fight Margo thought before it was cut off by Iida's well-being Iida.

"Attention Homeroom class is about to begin everyone, stop talking, and take your seats!" Iida said as he stood in front of the teacher's desk.

"Uh, we're all sitting" someone inquired as Margo was way too tired to deal with this.

"Yeah you're the only one standing," Someone else said, as Iida took his seat while shaking, being a bit frustrated.

As Mina and Tsu were talking about who may be their teacher the door opened to reveal their teacher completely bandaged up like a mummy, Margo felt all her tiredness wash away as she saw her favorite teacher. Her eye bags immediately disappeared as she sparkled like crazy. Mr. Aizawa what are you doing here!? everyone thought at the same time.

"Woah what a pro," Denki said a bit taken back at how their teacher was still walking and was about to teach them.

"Mr. Aizawa I'm glad you're okay!" Iida said as he was limping to his desk.

"You call that okay?" Ochako asked but Margo didn't care she saw her favorite teacher and not some wannabe try hard that would want to take his place.

"My well-being is irrelevant what is more important is that your fight isn't over yet" their teacher began speaking as she made his way to his desk.

"Our fight?" Bakugo asked

"Don't tell me..." Izuku said

"Not more bad guys," Mineta said as he was most literally, shaking like a leaf.

"The UA sports festival is about to start." He said as Margo was pretty excited that she'd finally get to participate in one as she used to watch it with Izuku at his place.

"Yes!" Kirishima said, Why would you scare us like that!? everyone else thought

"Let's go kick some ass!" Kirishima said as he was waaaaay too excited for this, but Denki quickly shut him up.

"Wait a second" Denki said

"Is it really such a good idea to hold the sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Jiro asked as Margo did see her point of view on the matter.

"they could attack while we're all in the same place" Ojiro added, that part Margo did doubt as she's sure pros would be everywhere during the sports festival well mostly faculties.

"Apparently the administration thinks this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled and our school is safer than ever, plus they're beefing up security compared to past years. This event is a huge opportunity for all students at UA. It's not something we can cancel because of a few villains" Aizawa said as Margo could understand the logic about public Image.

"Why couldn't we just cancel it? it's just a sports festival?" Mineta asked Izuku turned back to look at him confused.

"Mineta do you not know how important this competition is?" Izuku asked him. As Mineta began practically whispering.

"Of course I do I just don't want to get murdered" Mineta answered as Margo snickered That would be a blessing if you did

"Our sports festival is one of the most-watched events in the entire world, in the past everyone obsessed over the Olympic games but then quirks started appearing now the Olympics have been drastically reduced in terms of scale and viewership. For anyone who cares about competition, there's only one tournament that matters. UA's sports festival." Aizawa explained

"That's right it's where top heroes everywhere will be watching, this is where you get scouted, "Momo said as she balled her hand into a fist, seemingly pretty excited.

"sure unless your dead" Mineta said in reply to Momo

"Well not everyone can actually make it, but it's the best place to show off your skills to the world," Margo said as she clapped her hands together.

"They're right, after graduating a lot of people will join Pro agencies as a sidekick," Denki said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah but that's as far as some people go, they miss their chance to go in the intern hurdle sidekicks. Actually, that's probably where you're headed, kinda dumb" Jiro said with a straight face at Denki as Margo tried to hold back her laughter. Her class was definitely the best one here.

"Joining a famous hero agency can indeed garter you a greater experience and popularity, that's why the festival matters. If you wanna go Pro one day then this even can open a path for you. One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime no aspiring hero can afford to miss this festival. That means you better not slack off on your training" He said as Margo totally became psyched. But she also got a bit worried that she may not be able to pull it off this year, she needed to show that she'd be an amazing hero but she didn't know how to do so. And frankly, she wasn't really good at being in the headlines or on camera, she began to panic a little bit as she did not know what to think of this whatsoever.

"Yes sir!" The entire class said as Margo was still pondering her thoughts.

"Class is dismissed," Aizawa said as Margo clenched her fist, it wasn't the time to start backing out, she was looking forward to participating in one of these for so long now and she was for sure not going to back out. She was definitely going to make Bakugo kneel to her, she felt much better as she felt her old goal coming back to her, her old drive, to win. She was definitely not going to back out, not this time around.

After many of the usual classes were being done in the early morning Margo felt her stomach grumbling, signaling that lunchtime was soon. Her stomach was her timer as it told her exactly when lunchtime was about to hit. And right on cue the bell rung signaling that it indeed was lunchtime.

"That villain stuff sucked sure, but I'm pumped for these games" Kirishima exclaimed as he was talking to Tokoyami and Rikkido.

"We put on a good show and we're basically on a road to be Pros" Seto joined the boys.

"Yeah that's why I'm going to secure first place," Rikkido said while putting his fist into his hand.

"We get so few chances, we have to make the most of it" Tokoyami commented. Margo was with Momo, Denki, Shoji, and Jiro discussing the Festival which was going to take place soon.

"You're so lucky Shoji people are bound to notice your unique quirk," Denki said as he was sitting on a desk.

"Sure but what matters is that I can show them how useful I can be," He said while balling one of his hands into a fist.

"No doubt you're going to make a scene too," Jiro said speaking about his face when he overuses his quirk trying to hold in her laughter. To which Denki responded with a growl.

"How difficult do you think it will be Momo?" Margo asked as she turned to her friend.

"Well, it's hard to say since we don't know the other possible student's quirk yet so it's too soon to give a proper estimate" She responded while turning to her.

"Everyone! I'm gonna do my best!" Ochako yelled as she held a fierce expression on her face, before turning to Kirishima and the others.

"I said I'm gonna do my best!" She yelled again with her fierce expression. They all sweatdropped as they cheered her on.

"She's not losing it is she?" Margo whispered to Momo who sweatdropped as well with an awkward laugh.

"Well anyway, I'm starving let's go eat!" She said as she began leading the way, with Momo and Jiro following her as they knew she didn't mess with lunchtime. It was actually a miracle that she stayed for a bit before going, normally she would have vanished and would be already at the cafeteria waiting for them to join her.

"How is this food so good?" Margo asked as she had finished her plate not too long after she sat down.

"Is that a new record?" Jiro asked Momo who still wasn't used to her eating speed.

"I think it is" Momo sweatdropped as Margo would be eating a cookie that she bought from a vending machine for dessert.

"I can't wait for this festival I'm psyched I've always wanted to be part of the festival ever since I was little, this is like one of my dreams come true" Her eyes began sparkling as she spoke. All three girls would be continuing their conversation as lunchtime came to an end and they went back to class.

After their classes have ended, Class 1-A would attempt to leave the classroom but a bunch of students would be blocking their way from exiting, like a huge crowd of them. Margo didn't know what to think of this as she too wondered why all of them were present.

"Why the heck are you all here!?" Ochako exclaimed voicing out Margo's thoughts out loud.

"Do your students, have some sort of business with our class?" Iida asked them politely.

"Why are you blocking our doorway? I won't let you hold us hostage!" Mineta yelled at them.

"They're scouting out the competition Idiots, we're the class that survived a real villain attack, they wanted to see us with their own eyes," Bakugo said as he calmly for once, walked towards the door. As he arrived in front of them he looked at them all defiantly.

"At least now you know what a future pro looks like, Now move it extras!" He said while glaring at them. Margo sighed as of course, Bakugo would go and provoke them without a second thought.

"So this is class 1-A, I heard you guys were impressive but you just sound like an ass, is everyone in the hero course delusional or just you? I'm sad to come here and find a bunch of ego-maniacs" Margo and Bakugo got pissed at what he said as she walked up to the door as well.

"I wanted to be in the hero course but like many others here I was forced to choose a different track, such is life, I didn't cut it the first time around, but I have another chance if any of us do well in the sports festival the teachers can decide to transfer us to the hero course. and they'll have to transfer people out to make room " Shinso said as he placed a hand on the back of his neck looking a bit bored.

"don't you think you're severely underestimating us? There's a reason why you couldn't make it to the Hero course and that we did don't get ahead of yourself" Margo stood right in front of him as her eyes sparked purple, she gave him a cold look but he was unfazed by it compared to many of the other students who shivered.

"We'll just have to wait and see then" He replied as he was seriously ticking her off with his attitude. She turned to the other student as she kept her cold glare.

"Move." And just like that, a whole path was made for her by the other students as she walked off home. Ice Queen the entire class of 1-A thought as they saw the path being formed, Margo didn't care what else they needed to say as the only thing that mattered was to beat them and make Bakugo kneel to her, so she needed to prepare for the sports festival which meant she needed to be focused, and be way more diligent with her magic.

"Consider this a declaration of war" was all she heard from him as she ignored everything he said before some loud mouth began yelling calling them brats. But everyone basically ignored him as he was really not worth their time.

The sports festival is in 2 weeks and I need to prepare myself, Margo thought to herself as she was now in her room meditating. I need to have way more mana in-store and be able to regenerate it at a faster rate She was concentrating as she thought of every spell she had memorized so far, there was still so much she had yet to learn but for now, the best she could do was to simply increase her mana pool so she can cast way more spells. After having her meditation she would be going through her book and try out different ones to see their effects when she was on the training grounds. That was her training routine, meditate at home, cast at school for the 2 weeks they had before the sports festival was to come.

And finally, it was the day of the festival.

A/N: Finally we reached double digits for chapters for the very first time since I began writing!!! Sports festival arc is on its way I wonder how it's going to be?


	13. Sports festival Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the sports festival

#  Sports Festival Pt.1 

Margo had woken up bright and early that day, as she was excited about the sports festival, that was about to take place. It was so hard for her to sleep the night of the festival that she had to cast a sleeping spell on herself just so she wouldn't be tired, thankfully it uses much less mana than initially so she recovered it when she woke up. She currently was eating breakfast with her mom and dad.

"So my little girl is finally going to be in the festival huh? I'll be sure to watch" Her dad said as he drank his juice.

"I will be sure to be among the crowd to cheer you on!" Her mom said as she clapped her hands with a bright smile on her face.

"I will be sure to get #1 then," Margo said as she balled her hand into a fist while nodding her head she was for sure going to make her parents proud.

"Remember what I always tell you, Maggy, aim for the stars, and even if you don't make it at least you would have landed on the moon" And such was the Andrieski family motto, it was passed down from generation into generation about always striving for your dreams. But Margo didn't exactly know what her dream was as she entered the hero course with less than noble intentions such as trying to achieve a dream. Now that she thought of it, it was almost childish. But she shook those thoughts from her mind as she was solely focused on making it.

"Thank you, mom, dad, I'll be going now," She said as she kissed her father's cheek and hugged her mom before heading out to meet Momo since they planned to enter it together.

"Have fun dear!" Her mom yelled as Margo left the house. As she was running up the road she reached the spot where they were supposed to meet. Margo decided to arrive earlier than the time, but Momo was already there beforehand.

"How long were you planning to wait?" Margo asked as she surprised Momo who was a bit lost in thought.

"Oh great you're here, I assumed since you're usually early to every appointment you would arrive 30min before, like usual," Momo said as they both started to walk up towards the school which was not that far away.

"You know me too well, am I that much of an open book?" Margo asked curiously.

"For the most part" Momo answered truthfully as they began walking up to their classroom. the number of people who were there was simply amazing, both girls managed to get to their designated locker room as they went in to change into their gym uniforms. After which they joined the other students in the waiting room.

"I honestly wanted to wear my costume, I look amazing in heels," Margo said as Jiro joined them.

"I think it's to keep everything fair, since some of our costumes enhance our quirks, like for Bakugo's gauntlet as an example," She said which Margo nodded understanding.

"I guess you're right it wouldn't exactly be a fair match, but what about you Momo don't you need open skin to use your quirk?" Margo asked as Momo nodded.

"I do but I could always open my shirt if ever I need to" Jiro and Margo sweatdropped at the innocence in her answer not exactly realizing what that meant. The door would then open up revealing Iida as he spoke up.

"Everyone get your game faces on! We're entering the arena soon!" He said as Margo took a deep breath.

"We can do this, we'll blow their minds away," Margo said mostly to reassure herself as Momo and Jiro both nodded in agreement.

"Midoriya" Todoroki said as he approached Izuku.

"Hey, Todoroki what's up?" Izuku was a bit confused as to why would he come and talk to him of all people, and everyone else in the class was also genuinely confused as to what Todoroki could want with Izuku of all people.

"From an objective standpoint, I think that it's fairly clear that I'm stronger than you" He started as Margo raised an eyebrow at this. Why would you walk up to him just to say that? She thought as Izuku was a bit shocked at the declaration.

"Yeah" Izuku nodded while looking at Todoroki, Margo had no idea what she would have done if she was placed in that situation. She would most likely ask the person to go a few rounds to prove it.

"However you've got AllMight in your corner helping you out, I'm not here to pry on what's going on between you two, but know that I will beat you," Todoroki said, So this is what it's about he's jealous. Margo thought. She didn't know if she preferred when he spoke as he was a bit cold, or when he didn't and she felt like he was judging her. Plus it's not like she's ever been cold to anyone right?

"Woah there's been a lot of declarations of war lately," Denki said as Kirishima got up walking towards them.

"Yeah what's the big deal? Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden? and right before we get started," Kirishima asked Todoroki as he placed a hand on his shoulder, Todoriki simply shoved it off.

"We're not here to be each other's friends, don't forget that this isn't a team effort," He said while walking off. she felt bad that Izuku had been targeted by almost anyone she was sure that by now it would have ended but oh boy was she wrong.

"Wait a sec Todoroki, I don't know what's going through your head or why you think you need to tell me that you'll beat me, and yeah, of course, you're better than me in fact you probably have way more potential than anyone in the hero course. That's why you got in so easily" Izuku started as everyone was quietly listening to him speak.

"Midoriya maybe you're being a little hard on yourself and us" Kirishima tried to appease the situation by being the middle man. Margo admired how friendly he was she doesn't think she's ever seen him really upset.

"No he's right you guys, all the other courses they're coming for us with everything they've got. We're all going to have to fight to stand out and I'll be aiming for the top too" Izuku said seriously to Todoroki while looking directly at him. Everyone thought about how Izuku was right, this was essential survival of the fittest, not some normal school festival. Everything depended on how well they did. Margo balled her hand into a fist as she took a deep breath preparing herself to go all out and show that she does deserve to be in the hero course. Soon enough it was finally time for the start of the festival.

"Let me hear you scream as our students make their way to the big stage" Margo heard Present Mic yell as she and her classmates began walking down the dark hallway towards the bright lights, As she stepped foot outside she held her head high while looking ahead. She showed no ounce of fear her face was void of emotions.

"Dad, Mom I hope you're watching because I'm going to definitely reach the stars," she said to herself as she walked towards the stage while Present Mic gave her class an introduction.

"This first group is no strangers to the spotlight, you know them from withstanding a villain attack, the dazzling students lighting up your tv with solid good skill. The hero course student Class 1-A!" Present Mic yelled as his face could be seen from multiple screens across the stadium. As the crowd began cheering them on wildly.

"He sure knows how to hype up a crowd," Margo said out loud as some of the classmates snickered at her comment. While they walked towards the center of the stage, she walked beside Momo as she was sure she wouldn't freak out if she knew her friend was right next to her. She didn't pay attention when Present Mic announced the other students from the other classes as she didn't really care. Right now she was focused on keeping doubts from entering her mind so she can give this her all.

"Now the introductory begin" Midnight spoke as Margo cringed at her choice of clothing and outfit.

"They really should have kept this PG 13," She said out loud as some of the girls in her class laughed at this.

"Uh someone should tell Ms. Midnight about what she's wearing," Kirishima said, as Margo for some unknown reason was getting a bit ticked that he was looking. She couldn't place her finger on it but it really bothered her greatly.

"Yeah that costume should come with a warning," Denki said as Tokoyami spoke as well something along the lines of asking about it being appropriate. Mineta would give a thumbs-up as he was getting really excited.

"Silence everyone! and for the student pledge, we have Katsuki Bakugo!" Midnight said as everyone turned to Bakugo quite surprised, Margo was especially surprised as she was sure that he was going to say something arrogant and piss everyone off, how in the world was he chosen? Bakugo simply walked up to the podium as he prepared to speak. But they got a crude comment from a girl as everyone sighed and others sweatdropped at how Bakugo pissed off almost everyone.

Everyone was silent as they waited for Bakugo to speak, Margo was just waiting for him to show exactly what she had predicted. No way was he going to say something along the lines of let's make this the best day it just wasn't his style.

"I just want to say I'm gonna win," He said as Margo sighed, while everyone freaked out, Of course, he'd say something like that they all thought. As everyone else started to get riled up, willing to literally brawl right then and there although Margo is sure most of them their bark is worse than their bite.

"Why would you be so disrespectful? you're representing us all!" Iida scolded him as Bakugo turned around.

"Not my fault the rest of you are just stepping stones to my victory," He said while giving a thumbs down. Margo is going to wipe the floor with this guy she didn't care at all at this point, She stored up a lot of mana and she was planning to use it wisely to be sure he never tried looking down at her again. She definitely was going to make him kneel, but she noticed that he wasn't laughing while saying this. Like he normally would when they were kids, or at the beginning of the school year. Was he pushing himself to make it? all these questions were couldn't Margo's mind as she shook them out. She was going to win and that was that.

First game

"Without further do it's time for us to get started" Midnight spoke, as Margo ignored most of her sadistic comments.

"The first game of the festival what could it be?" She asked as a slot machine was spinning right behind her. As Margo prayed that it was an easy one that she could show off properly. before it landed on the Obstacle race.

"Ta-da! All of the classes are going to participate in this treacherous contest, you will run 4km around the outside of the stadium, I don't want to restrain anyone at least in this game. As long as you don't leave the course you're free to do whatever your heart desires" she said while licking her lips seductively. This woman needs help Margo thought as she looked at her blankly. The crowd would be cheering wildly.

"Now then Take your places contestants!" Midnight said as they all began to walk towards the starting line, Margo was definitely not going to go easy on anyone. She looked at the green lights as one began to fade, she balled her hand into a fist holding it tightly before taking a deep breath and looking forward. She is going to win this.

"Begin!" as Midnight yelled, everyone would begin rushing ahead, she knew how much she hated to run, but this time she was willing t give it her all. Her stamina had improved a lot and if she couldn't then she'd just have to use her magic. creating a portal was still risky as that kind of ability she had to keep on the down-low so she planned that for this event she was only going to use wind-based spells or at least spells that look like they could be a factor from the wind. Everyone was pushing against her as it was hard to pass.

"12 years of gymnastics don't fail me now," She said as she jumped up hopping from head to head, as she was making her way to the front rather quickly. And luckily she did as Todoroki froze most of the students, she landed in the front.

"you're not getting the first place that easily Ice princess!" She yelled as she was hot on his tail, she was actually skating on his ice, most of class 1-A had avoided the freezing as well each using their quirk to be in the air.

"Nice trick Todoroki!" Momo yelled as well, as they all followed easily behind.

"I won't let you get away that easily you icy hot bastard!" He said while making a huge explosion behind him propelling himself forward as he passed by Margo, she gritted her teeth as her eyes sparked purple. Mineta was using his grape balls to bounce off the ice, but just as he was going to use his 'special' move on Todoroki he was slammed to the side by a huge metal arm. Everyone stopped as they saw the robots from the entrance exam.

"Oooo enemies have shown up out of nowhere, I bet we're in for a treat here a test on strength and cunning. It's a Robo Inferno!" Present Mic yelled as Margo saw those titan sized robots, again she clicked her tongue as she thought she was seeing the last of those blasted robots. Todoroki placed his hand on the ground before he moved it upwards completely freezing up the robot. She didn't trust going there as it looked completely unstable.

"Look that guy made an open path between the robot's legs" One of the students yelled. He's really bad at this, Margo thought as her eyes kept having purple sparks. You're not the only one with parents to impress Todoroki she thought as another robot was coming right at her.

"Careful now, I froze them while they were off their balance not on purpose," Todoroki said as he continued running. while the robot fell face forward on the ground

"That's Todoroki from class 1-A, in the lead with a devastating display, Amazing he's the one we should watch it almost seems unfair, thoughts?" Present Mic narrated as he asked Aizawa his opinion.

"His attack was both offensive and defensive," Aizawa said as Present Mic continued to narrate.

"No wonder he let in off recommendations! he never fought those Robo Infernos before," He said as the screens were all showing Todoroki who was running in the lead.

****

"You can do it, Margo! show that show off who's boss!" Her father yelled as he was watching the screen on tv. He was watching it with a few of his colleagues as she was boasting about his daughter being in UA and participating. He was really into it as he has never seen his daughter's abilities before, and was excited to see it, he somehow managed to get everyone to tune in as it was really important to a lot of them.

Her mother, on the other hand, was worried about her daughter but if she managed to take the exams in the second place she's sure that she could do the same here and aim way higher than before.

"You can do it, Maggy! Make them drop dead!" Her mother's cheering was way more gruesome than her father's on so many levels and you'd think it was the other way around with them.

****

Margo looked at the robots, as she only knew that a dismantling spell would make quick work of them, but she couldn't risk using that at all, she was in a tight spot on either exposing her magic or wait until someone can make an opening.

"Hey someone's trapped there," Someone said

"Are people seriously going to die here?" Another one was added before Kirishima and Tetsutetsu broke through with their similar hardening type quirk.

"Oh wow a Kirishima look-alike," Margo said out loud, as Kirishima was practically crying when he was running up the robot saying how their quirks were alike and he wouldn't be able to stand out. As Bakugou jumped up using his explosions to get the lead, this gave margo an idea.

"Class 1-A's Bakugo is rocketing over the obstacles!" Present Mic said as Margo Jumped up no way was he outshining her.

"Sapphirus Expectorium Perpetua" She muttered under her breath as a spiral of wind appeared under her feet enabling her to fly over the obstacles.

"What's this? Class 1-A's Margo is soaring through the air with complete grace!" Present Mic said as the attention was shifted to her, Why didn't she think of this before? just fly over everything? mainly because of how much mana is needed to keep her afloat as it requires more power and control than to simply blast a gust of air.

The crowd cheered at their portrayal of power, Seto and Tokoyami got over the robots with their quirks as well. Margo landed on the ground to conserve her mana as she continued running after Todoroki, Bakugo hot on her trail.

"For those who thought that the first round was easy, let's see what you think of the second one," Present Mic said as they were introduced obstacle which was a huge ravine that they had to cross with ropes. Margo smirked as this was her strong point no magic needed. Tsuyu was first as she was showing her Quirk. She's glad that she managed to show her stuff but now was her turn just as she was about to some girl overloaded with gadgets took her turn as she showed off her gadgets.

"Forget this" Margo said as she jumped from one rope and walked right through it as normal as if she was simply walking on completely flat ground. while the other students struggled to keep their balance. Iida was showing off but in the worst way possible. But as she saw Todoroki reach the end of the second obstacle she got annoyed.

"screw this," she said as she chanted a spell putting an arm back.

"Ortis" a few seconds later and a piece of one of the robots would come flying right at her, she jumped up at the right time landing on it as she chanted another spell that would be easier to use instead of wind for this purpose.

"Segma Sofom" she chanted as she telekinetically levitated the piece of scrap metal using it as if it was a hoverboard. She would be racing against Bakugo as they were trying to catch up to Todoroki.

"You suck!" Bakugo yelled at Todoroki as he went faster, Margo did her best as she needed to concentrate to keep the metal scrap hovering and moving forward it was hard to move it faster than her current pace as she was behind Bakugo.

"And now we're reaching the last obstacle everyone better tread carefully because you're stepping into a minefield!" Present Mic yelled as Margo smirked, she was levitating mines won't affect her whatsoever. She and Bakugo would be smirking wildly as they were finally catching up to him since they were both hovering off the ground which made it easy for them.

"It's over! Bastard your declaration of war was to the wrong person!" Bakugo yelled before sending a large blast which impaired Margo's vision for a bit as he passed her abut then he tried to blast Todoroki.

"Just like that, a new student takes the lead!" Present Mic announced as the crowd went wild. Bakugo and Todorioki were fighting each other as they were running.

"You boys got too cocky!" Margo said as she jumped up from her makeshift hoverboard placing both her hands behind her for one last boost as she was no longer going to use it, to save on mana.

"Sapphirus Expectorium Perpetua," She chanted as a huge blast of wind appeared from behind her making her pass both boys in front of her as she was now in the lead, it was nothing more than a spring effect.

"We've got another contestant who took those in the lead by surprise!" Present Mic said as the fight that was between the two was somehow reaching her. She was doing her best in avoiding their hands as one would blast you and the other would freeze you, at the same time she would be careful as to where she stepped on. They would hear a huge explosion that would be happening behind them.

"What's with that huge explosion in the back? that was way more powerful than it should be. Incredible! what just happened!? Whatever the case may be Class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya is suddenly on the pursuit of first place!" Present Mic yelled as everyone looked back in shock and surprise.

Izuku was passing right by them at high speeds I guess I can spare a bit more mana She thought as she was sweating a bit from worry, She immediately sprung into action as she raced with both hands behind her back.

"Sapphirus Expectorium Perpetua," She chanted as a gust of wind made her glide through the air with ease, Bakugo had already gone as she was right behind him, she couldn't spare to use more mana and make it go faster as she was feeling already that this was making her go near to half of her pool.

"Deku, what do you think you're doing huh!?" Bakugo yelled as he propelled himself faster, Margo was even more unsure of herself as she didn't know what to do in this situation she is going as fast as she could without using too much mana. Todoroki was right behind them as he ran with his ice path he was making.

"Look at that plot twist those three aren't fighting anymore they're chasing Midoriya! That's what having a common enemy will do with this competition this fight is still far from over!" Present Mic yelled, as all three of them were near Izuku, and we're about to pass him, and as they did just by a second. he slammed the scrap he was holding onto the ground where a bunch of mines was gathered up. Blasting all three of them a bit back it managed to make him propel forward as he rolled and landed on his feet to continue running forward. But from the smoke, Margo, Todoroki, and Bakugo didn't give up as they dashed right out hot on Izuku's trail. As Izuku ran down the hallway, Ice, explosions, and wind we're right behind him that could be seen.

"And the winner is Izuku Midoriya!" Present Mic Yelled as everyone cheered the one who came in the first place, as Todoroki, Margo, and Bakugo arrived after him. Margo was breathing hard as she used up more mana than she should have for this. But it was well worth it for the time being. As she saw Momo arrive she wondered what took her so long, she noticed something weird on her back as she walked up to her, noticing Mineta. Without a second thought, she kicked him off of her.

"Did that perv do anything to you?" She asked as she was stomping him down with a blank face while looking back at Momo. Mineta was yelling a bunch of ows and ouches but no one even bothered with it, she shook her head as she took a much-needed breath.

"The first game for the first years is finally over, what a game it was now let's take a quick look a the stats shall we?" Midnight asked as the leaderboard came up.

Izuku was first which was no surprise, as Todorki came second. Margo was a bit disappointed that she was in 3rd place but she was happy to see Bakugo's enraged face as he was fourth. She didn't need to see the rest.

"Only the top 42 may advance to the next round, but don't be too let down if you didn't make the cut we've prepared other opportunities for you to shine. Now the real fun is about to begin, the chance to fully move yourselves, into the limelight. Give it your best!" She would crack her flail whip as the lottery machine came up again.

"Let's see what we have in store for you next, will your wildest fantasies come to life? or could it be the waiting torture? Prepare yourselves, for this!" Midnight said as the slot stopped showing Calvary battle. Oh, how Margo was going to hate this event.

"Allow me to explain, the participants will form teams of 2-4 people as they see fit, in theory, it is the same as a regular playground game. But there is one difference. each player has been assigned a point value based on the results from the obstacle course." She said as Margo was thinking as to who may be on her team.

"So that means each team will have a different point value depending on which students are on it," Ochako said as midnight grew annoyed rather quickly.

"Maybe you should shut up and let me explain things to you!" Midnight yelled as she hit her flail whip against the stadium. Margo sweatdropped at the lady's outburst.

"Now then, the points go up by values of fives, starting from the bottom, for example, the 42nd is worth 5 points and 41st is worth 10 And the point value for the first contestant is 10 Million!" Midnight yelled as Margo thought that was a bit too cruel, Midnight was enjoying this for sure. Sorry Izuku but I'm going to be winning this She thought.

"that's right it's a battle for those at the bottom to have a chance to overthrow those at the top!" Midnight said as everyone eyed Izuku.

#### To be continued


	14. Sports festival Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the sports festival

#  Sports Festival Pt.2 

#### Recap

"Now then, the points go up by values of fives, starting from the bottom, for example, the 42nd is worth 5 points and 41st is worth 10 And the point value for the first contestant is 10 Million!" Midnight yelled as Margo thought that was a bit too cruel, Midnight was enjoying this for sure. Sorry Izuku but I'm going to be winning this She thought.

"that's right it's a battle for those at the bottom to have a chance to overthrow those at the top!" Midnight said as everyone eyed Izuku.

#### Recap end

Margo didn't know who should be on her team as she continued to listen to midnight's explanation of how the second even would work.

"First years! These are the rules that you will abide by. The game itself will last 15 minutes. individual point values will be added together to reach your team's total. Everyone will know how much you're worth thanks to your headbands. swipe as many headbands as you can to raise your team's score." Midnight said as many of the students began looking at each other as they knew who was going to be on their team.

"Stolen headbands must be worn from the neck up. so the more you steal the harder it would be to manage, and another thing even if your headband gets stolen or your team falls you can keep playing until Time's up!" Midnight said as she pointed her flail to the students.

"It's anyone's game then" Momo concluded.

"We have 42 contestants so that means there will be about 11 or 12 teams," Rikkido said.

"If you lose your headbands in the beginning you have more time to make up a plan," Mina said as she looked to Tsuyu.

"I don't know Mina maybe we should wait and see how the teams turn out before we start strategizing" Tsuyu responded before Midnight continued.

"This is going to be rough, you may use your quirks as much as you like, but there are still rules. Make a team fall on purpose and I will slap you with a red card. You'll be disqualified" Midnight said as Margo heard Bakugo click his tongue, he clearly was ready to simply blast down the teams. A timer would appear on the screen as Midnight spoke once more.

"Now you have 15 minutes to build your teams. I recommend you get started!" Midnight yelled as once that green light was given Margo would immediately be scouring for a team, knowing that Bakugo and Todoroki would have one she couldn't afford to be behind in this at all especially when everyone else was moving forward at a faster rate than she was. She was fluctuating and she felt that she absolutely hated it with a passion.

"Hey princess" she heard a voice say as she turned around to see Shinso, she didn't feel like humoring him right now as she walked away from him without a word right now she had better things to do, she can crush him during the cavalry battle. But she wondered since when was he and Ojiro friends? She was annoyed by how everyone was begging Bakugo to be on his team. It absolutely pissed her off, as her eyes were had purple sparks. She then saw Todoroki who had 3 members with him already but she didn't care as much. Of course, they would choose him but Bakugo? Actually how come no one is asking me!? she asked herself, being too mad to even hear those who actually did ask her.

Margo noticed a group of girls who were talking to each other, she saw that they were only 3 meaning that they had space for one more teammate. She carefully approached them, as it was completely her first time meeting them everyone else chose people that they knew and were already grouped. But Margo was not going to follow them whatsoever just as the same for her powers she is going to follow a very different path.

"Excuse me do you have space for one more? I'm Margo Andrieski from class 1-A sorry about my classmate I think he was dropped on his head when he was born" she said while rubbing the back of her head, the Best way to make fast friends label a common enemy Margo thought as they turned to her. One of the girls had Orange hair tied in a ponytail by the side while another one had pale blue which was done in a pixie cut and she held her hands in some odd way as if she was undead. The final one had wavy green who seemed pretty normal. The orange-haired girl seemed pretty spirited as she spoke first.

"Of course we needed a rider my name is Itsuka Kendo a pleasure to meet you," She said while giving a smile. Margo noted that she was pretty kind and didn't seem to hold any ill-will against her class whatsoever.

"Woo an all-girls team let's wipe the faces of those boys", She cheered before turning to Margo the name is Setsuna Tokage a pleasure to meet you" She gave a big grin. Margo noted that she was very outgoing and seemed to be more confident. she then turned to the last girl who was saying something but margo couldn't understand what she was saying whatsoever.

"Oh this is Reiko Yanagi, don't worry about having trouble understanding what she says, it's always like that for the first people who meet her" Margo sweatdropped at how Setsuna introduced them.

"Quick question what are your quirks?" Margo asked as they told her she knew exactly how she smirked knowing exactly she was going to win this.

****

A loud noise would beep signaling that the time to make teams were over and that the Cavalry battle would be begging, Margo was on top as Itsuka was in front, Setsuna was on her left while Reiko was on the right. She told her team the plan already as to how they would do it and what to coordinate. If there was anything Margo shined with, it was her creativity that was unrivaled, unlike Izuku who takes gambles. She sees what she has and she uses it to her advantage. She doesn't play risky, she uses everything in her arsenal to her advantage and makes her own path to victory even when no one sees it.

"you ready?" Margo asked her team as they each nodded, she is not going to fall behind this time and will win.

"Oh good it's time to get this party started," Midnight said as Present Mic began narrating once more. But Margo ignored what he was saying as she was preparing mentally for what she and her team were about to do as she took a deep breath.

"Nervous? don't worry even if it doesn't work out that well, we will do our best" Itsuka reassured her as Margo gave her a small nod and smile as she was thankful that she chose them to be her teammates in this.MArgo would tie her headband on her head as she had a determined look.

"All right let's do this!" Margo said as her team was now on the ready. Her team was a total of 700 she stared at her competition. Todoroki had chosen a good team but she knew the exact weak points of it as she looked at Bakugou's team who she may have figured out his weakness as well in team formation but the only problem would be Bakugo himself as he could propel himself off the team without touching the floor, but there was no way her plan was not going to secure her at the very least second place. She noticed that most would go after Izuku because of how high the number is. Well mostly for the big players. Itsuka told her a bit about her class so she knew about Neito and if Neito does provoke Baugo she wouldn't have to worry about it. She gambled a bit as Izuku does, but it's not the most important part of her plan if they don't cross. She planned to accumulate as many small ones as she could which would make her skyrocket through the top.

"Begin!" Midnight yelled and at that point, that's when everyone began moving. Just as she thought a few of them went for Izuku but not the main threats. as one of the teams went for them Margo looked down at Itsuka.

"Now!" She yelled as Itsuka activated her big fist and karate chopped the ground easily shattering it as a bunch of rubble started flying everywhere. The ones who were aiming for her became unstable by the sudden shockwave.

"Yanagi!" Margo said giving the signal as the rubble would begin floating around them.

"Fabecio Kai" Margo chanted as the team that tried coming to them would stop moving as they felt pressure, on them that is when a hand would go and swoop in grabbing their headband with ease.

"What the hell?" They were confused as to what happened as the spell lifted off of them, but Margo and her team already went for another one as they repeated the same process. It was fairly simple. Her gravity spell can last for a few seconds and with Setsuna's quirk which allows her to remove body parts and she can telekinetically control them, because of their fast speeds barely anyone can actually notice them. The rubble Yanagi was controlling with her quirk was for the second phase of her plan, but also omnidirectional defense purposes as it basically acted as a barrier from other quirks. She noticed how Izuku flew in the air, she could very much do the same thing but she needed to conserve her mana as much as she could.

"Fabecio Kai" she chanted as Tetsutetsu got caught in her spell, They stopped their movement as a headband swiped it right from his head.

"Hey!" He yelled as her spell wore off and his headband vanished, her team smirked, it may not be overly flashy, but that comes within the last few minutes of the game. Right now this was about survival. And picking out teams when they're distracted, she needed to refill her mana soon, she had a spell just for that but where was she going to find a wild source of energy? Her team didn't question when she chanted something, as they passed it off for her special moves rather than actual spells.

"Now let's check the scores shall we?" PresentMic said as the teams came up on the screen. currently, Margo's team was in third place.

"Huh? this can't be, right? Other than Team Midoriya Class1-A isn't doing so well, Even Bakugo is losing" Present Mic said as she was a bit confused as to what he meant she was sure that her classmates were actually blossoming. But then again she wasn't exactly paying attention, She saw the leaderboard with Monoma being 2nd. Now, this won't do will it?

"All right phase 2 is a go," Margo said as her team understood what she meant. Itsuka broke a bit more of the ground as more rubble flew around them. This plan had to work, no matter what. The first few minutes were simply to just get ahead, not it's where the real team coordination lies. Not all of class 1-B was involved in such a choice, it was pretty stupid of her to show off her stuff like this during the preliminary round but Monoma made a big mistake by pissing off Bakugo.

"Sorry about Monoma" Itsuka apologized for him as Margo wondered why was she apologizing for him.

"You don't need to apologize for him, he's grown enough to realize his own mistakes. Plus it would be a miracle if he isn't murdered on the spot" Margo said with a blank face as her entire team sweatdropped on her bluntness.

"And now we reached the Halfway point of the game!" Present Mic announced

"Anyways let's win this thing!" she said as she was defending against the other teams who tried to get her. But phase 2 was Margo using her gymnastics and her years of acrobatics into practice as she was hopping from rubble to rubble staying away from prying hands. Yanagi can lift the weight of only around a basic human weight, that's why Margo had to constantly move such as to not wear her out, she quickly stole Mineta's headband with ease thanks to Setsuna's help right now she was simply focused on evading incoming attacks as she had roughly 1125 points on her right now including her own headband.

She noticed Todoroki's team going for Izuku, as she saw Denki her eyes lit up, she landed back on top of her teammates.

"Reverto meus ops mini!" She chanted just as Denki yelled.

"Indiscriminate shock 1.3 Million volts!" as the electricity traveled shocking everyone in the stadium Margo's eyes would begin sparking purple as purple lightning surrounded her team stopping them from getting electrocuted, as she was absorbing the power, it turned the pure energy into mana which was refilling her mana pool, his electricity may be more powerful than she could handle in one go as she felt her mana pool was being filled to the max. Thankfully it ended as quickly as she felt brimming with power. Todoroki began freezing the ground as Margo saw it coming already knowing that it was his usual trick.

"Turbo!" she chanted as a huge gust of wind simply tore right through the ground shattering the ice that was about to be formed. Her team was quite shocked at what they had just witnessed, they didn't get shocked as everybody else did by the electricity. They seriously thought her quirk was simply Wind manipulation. It wasn't too long until she saw that she was still in third place but this time around Todoroki was first.

"Itsuka can you punch through the ice? I'm going to win a headband for us" Margo smirked as she was brimming with power, there was not much time left, she was still in third place and this time she was going to aim for #1 no dispute.

"Yes, I can!" She said as she breaks open a path for her as the rubble of rocks flies over to opening a path for them. Margo jumped on of the floating rocks as she continued doing so until she made it to where Izuku and Todoroki were.

"I'm going to show you why I'm definitely not to be ignored!" She yelled as she jumped over to them, Izuku sliced through the air grabbing one headband as Margo jumped towards Todoroki.

"Yaoyorozu" He yelled as Momo used her creation quirk to create a metal plate to block her but Margo had a plan for this as well. She made sure to know a spell specifically to cancel that out. This is what she has been working on most of her time during the 2 weeks of training.

"Nagnisol Amikae, Turbo!" She chanted as she clapped both hands together as she was surrounded by wind, the second her wind touched the plate it disintegrated this shocked most of the team as they saw this but Todoroki didn't let that distract him for too long as his reflexes were fast enough that he grabbed one of her headbands as she went for the headband at the bottom. As she grabbed it she gave him a smirk as she used her wind to fly back as she landed on top of her teammates, seeing as her name moved to the top Making her first place as she claimed the 10Million points. the rocks were really there just for show as she could have done this by herself, Denki was really a living battery.

"What just happened!? Out of Nowhere Class1-A's Margo Andriesky spectacularly claims the 10Million points! Just what can she not do!?" Present Mic hyped up the crowd as Bakugo appeared bursting through the ice, but he was too late as a loud ring happened to signal that time was up. Margo gave out a sigh of relief, it may not have seemed like it but that combination spell was not only the fruit of her studies but it also drained a lot of her mana. She thought she had a lot thanks to Denki, but it was like experiencing a high, due to the nature of the spell. now she was feeling low her mana was half full, she didn't think it would drain that much out of her. But she hoped she had enough for the next challenge.

"Now let's take a look at who our top 14 are! In First place, Team Andrieski" Margo sighed as she was on the ground.

"I honestly thought I wasn't going to make it there" She gave out a sigh of relief as her teammates stood next to her.

"That was honestly Awesome you did most of the work," Setsuna said as Margo shook her head.

"Hadn't it been for you three, in the beginning, we never would have made it this far" She smiled at them as they gave her one back.

"In second place Team Todoroki, In third Place Team Bakugo, In fourth place is Team what? Its Team Shinso And in fifth place is Team Midoriya!" Present Mic yelled as she remembered that she never got to beat Shinso's face in.

"These 5 teams get to move on to the final round!" Present Mic yelled before yelling out the break that was going to take place. Margo was pretty happy about that as she began walking towards her classmates, as she walked beside momo.

"I didn't know you could cancel out my creation quirk like that" Momo started as she was pretty much surprised by how much she really didn't know.

"Oh, that I actually learned that during the 2 weeks of training, it's pretty cool but the only downside that it drains my energy completely" Margo sighed from exhaustion as Momo laughed.

"Well, you certainly caught me off guard with it," Momo said as both girls began talking of what they thought of the entire match, as they saw everyone's quirk and ability. While making their way towards a stand to buy something to eat as Margo was practically starving and she also needed the plants to refill her mana pool for the last event.

Margo, Jiro, Momo, and Mina would be together chatting away as they took their food while enjoying the outdoors. Today was definitely going to be a good day or so she thought.

"Yoayorozu, Margo, Jiro" They all heard their name spoken as they spun around.

#### To be continued


	15. Sports festival Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part for the sports festival arc

#  Sports Festival Pt.3 

"It's almost time for the last round! but before that good news for anyone who didn't make the finals, so this is a sports festival, we created some super fun side games everyone can participate in! Hold on" Present Mic said as Margo had a cold look on her face as she was wearing a cheerleading outfit with the rest of the girls. Why in the world would they have trusted Mineta of all people?

"Looks like class 1-A is going full-on Fan service!" Present Mic said as Denki and Mineta gave a thumbs up to each other.

"What you tricked us!? You're going to regret this!" Momo yelled as Margo was ready to pulverize him.

"Let me do the world a favor and destroy them right here right now," She said as her eyes began sparking purple. Momo fell to the ground exasperated.

"Why is it that I always end up falling for that little pervert's stupid schemes? I even used my quirk to make these outfits" She asked as she looked down to the ground dejected. Ochako and Margo who calmed down just a bit went down beside her patting her back, Margo's filter disappeared once he said Aizawa so she was kind of to blame here as well, but this made her wonder as to what other schemes did he make her fall for?.

"Urgh, I hate those guys!" Jiro exclaimed as she threw her pompoms on the ground.

"Well, we do have a little bit of time before the final's starting and, I kind of like these uniforms so... how about we just roll with it!?" Toru was a bit too happy with these and much too comfortable as she swished her pompoms up and down.

"Are you crazy!?" Jiro added as she was completely embarrassed.

"Wow Toru you got skills" Tsuyu added. Margo would be busy comforting Momo as she missed a part of what Present Mic said, she only caught the part of a brawl that would possibly occur.

"Oh yeah, finally getting the chance to show what we're made of, I watched these finals every year and now I'm actually in them," Kirishima said as Margo was beside him, he was trying his best to not look in her direction because of what she was wearing as he kept his eyes fixated on the leaderboard.

"so wait is it always a tournament?" Mina asked as Seto answered.

"The finals are always a 1 on 1 competition but they switch it up every time. Last year it was a foam sword fighting match" Seto said as Midnight took the stage.

"Come closer and draw lots to see who you're up against. Then enjoy the pleasure of recreational games before we start. the 18 finalists have the option of participating in those activities or sitting out to prepare for battle I'm sure you all want to conserve your stamina I'll start with the first-place team" She said as she was going to move towards margo, but was immediately halted as Ojiro lifted his hand.

"Umm excuse me, sorry but I'm withdrawing," He said as everyone around him was a bit shocked, no one actually thought that someone was going to actually withdraw. Margo listened in as he mentioned quirk and not remembering. That's when she started putting the pieces together, was he trying to get me on his team? She thought as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Also why are all the girls dressed like cheerleaders?" Ojiro asked as Margo flinched a bit too embarrassed to explain why as she looked away. Another student walked up saying the same thing, but what surprised her was that her entire team also withdrew.

"Wait... why are you guys withdrawing?" Margo was genuinely confused as she's pretty sure she didn't mind control them for them to feel guilty or anything.

"We barely helped, you came up with everything and during the last battle, you're the one who got the victory." A huge question mark appeared on Margo's head as she didn't understand their logic whatsoever, but she also didn't want to really involve herself in their business as that lowers the chances of her having to fight them, not that she would hold back or anything. Not to Margo's knowledge but they withdrew because they didn't want to fight her as they saw what she could do. What everyone else saw was very much different.

"That kind of talk is incredible my boys and girls. that turns me on, Shoda, Ojiro, Tokage, Yanagi, Kendo You're withdrawn!" Midnight yelled as everyone thought did she say it turns her on?

"That means we need more contestants from the Calvary battle to join," Midnight said as she looked around

"Well we couldn't have done much but you should choose from the team that kept fighting the entire time Team Tetsutetsu," Itsuka said.

"Kendo!" Tetsutetsu said as he was shocked at what she just said.

"I'm not doing this as a favor, it's just fair," she said with a smile and shrug as TetsuTetsu was deeply moved.

"And so TetsuTetsu, Shioazaki, and Awase have advanced to the finals, look at the brackets my dears these are your opponents," Midnight said as everyone's name was shown for the battle Margo couldn't wait to see who she was up against. Until she saw Kirishima against TetsuTetsu, she couldn't help but laugh. She looked for her bracket as she was up against Awase.

"Damn it why did I have to go against the bitch?" Awase cried out loud as Margo's eyes sparked purple.

"That's it bastard I'm going to end you in one blow!" Margo said as she couldn't believe her opponent was foul-mouthed as if Bakugo wasn't enough torture. She looked at the bracket seeing that she'd fight either Denki or Shiozaki next. She was totally going to wipe the floor with this guy.

"Okay let's press pause for a momentary interlude. Before the battles begin it's time for those epic side games!" Present Mic yelled, as Margo took her pompoms and cheered along with the rest of the girls before she thought she had a bit enough. She walked back outside as she saw, Tokoyami sitting by a tree resting. He didn't seem like the type who would talk at all, which she was grateful for as she sat down by the trees and began meditating to prepare herself for the finals while everyone went on to play the games.

"Hey, sports fans are you ready!?" Present Mic hyped up the crowd as margo was now sitting in the bleachers in her gym uniform. She knew it was Izuku who was going through the first fight, she didn't know exactly what his opponent's abilities were. She simply guessed it was some mind-controlling quirk but there had to be a catch to it, she just didn't know what. As both Izuku and Shinso walked up to the arena she saw Shinso talking to him wondering what he was saying, before Izuku got pissed and simply ran up to him while yelling something. But then he ultimately stopped.

"Argh, I told him not to say anything!" Ojiro said as it clicked in Margo's mind. So he requires a verbal response she thought. She saw Izuku start walking backward as his face was blank. Come on Izuku, you can break out of it somehow, right? Margo hoped as she didn't want to see him lose on the first round much less, against Shinso of all people. But something caught her eye as she saw an unnatural energy flow, his mind was foggy but it's like the energy that was coursing through was purging it. Like white blood cells when a bacteria harmful comes inside the system. Just then that energy was concentrated on his fingers and a huge gush of wind appeared. She no longer saw that fog that was clouding his mind. He would then begin dashing at Shinso as he began to push him out of bounds. Shinso wasn't having it as he resisted and tried fighting back, he tried getting the upper hand but Izuku flipped him over the bounds.

"He won," Margo said as she cheered him on with the rest of the crowd that was going wild, as he left to go heal Margo wanted to go meet up with him to personally congratulate him on his victory.

"You have a duty to surpass that imbecile AllMight, do you understand what I'm saying? you're different from your siblings" She heard a voice say as she was passing down the hallways, having taken a wrong turn, she quickly hid behind one of the corners as she listened to it. She knew it was wrong but for some reason, she felt the need to do so.

"You're my greatest masterpiece" Endeavor said as Margo balled her hand into a fist. She finally understood the reason why he was acting like this. His father was the source of his pain.

"Is that all you have to say to me, you bastard? I'll advance only using mom's quirk, I won't give you the pleasure of you seeing me use yours" Todoroki said as he walked through the entrance of the arena. Endeavor looked to the side, before narrowing his eyes.

"Show yourself," He said as Margo flinched, she was so sure she hid well, as she slowly peered through the corner, she did not want to pick a fight with the #2 Hero and she actually might do so as she was pretty infuriated at how he didn't even view Todoroki as an individual but just as some tool to beat AllMight.

"You're the girl who controls Wind, and managed to get 1st place" He noted as he looked at her, his aura was strong how did Todoroki even manage to stand up much less talk back to him?. He is pretty intimidating. She thought as she gripped her hands and lifted her eyes to look directly at him to show that she herself was not intimidated, although she very much felt as if she was tiny. A cornered mouse bites the cat.

"If he can't manage it, your offspring definitely will. A mixture of wind, fire, and Ice. Have you ever heard of Quirk marriages?" He started as it clicked in Margo's mind exactly what he was insinuating. She was definitely not going to be part of that whole family drama. But she had to speak her mind, he was wrong on so many accounts.

"Todoroki is a human with emotions just like any other, I don't care if people see you as the #2 Hero what kind of sane adult makes their kids go through that? He's not you, he doesn't have to succeed you any father should be there to uplift their kids. Not treat them as if they're some sort of weapon or tool. His power is his own, not yours" Margo said as her eyes had purple sparks showing her frustration, she didn't know how but as they spoke to each other she somehow sensed or 'saw' their past. He suffered this entire time because of the lack of parental love any child should be getting. He missed a part, she knew it wasn't her business but she was here so she will speak her mind no matter the cost.

"I'm not going to listen to a child telling me how to raise my son, do not speak as if you know better," He said as he began to walk away from her she clenched her fist as he walked away. She couldn't believe that guy. What the hell is wrong with him? Who does that to their own child?

"And you call yourself a hero?" Margo turned around completely furious. As he stopped right in his tracks, before turning around giving a glare as she gave him a cold one back.

"You know nothing, about being a hero," He said before he walked off Margo gritted her teeth in frustration, neither of them noticed Todoroki who had heard the debacle before he finally left, he didn't know why he would defend him without knowing him that well but he didn't think much of it as he was currently angry from his talk with his father. Margo was about to rip him a new one she knew how it felt to be powerless, and not have an ability at all. But to bear a child to yield power just so you can lace him in your petty vengeance simply because of your own jealousy? If that is what heroes were she was better off being a villain. But she knew she shouldn't think that way as even on the good side some people have much less than noble intentions, this was essentially a business.

Margo frustrated walked back to the bleachers to watch Todoroki's fight, as she saw Izuku already sitting there. Maybe I should have stayed here then I wouldn't be making an enemy of the #2 hero she thought about how ballsy it was of her to talk back to him and essentially lecture him. Oh god, he may even use his influence to absolutely crush me she thought as now she was getting worried as she sat down next to Momo.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she saw her friend fidgetting a bit while sweating.

"If I ever got into a fight with someone with a lot of influence what would you do?" Margo asked her as realization clicked in Momo's mind, as she saw her friend looking at her and the Endeavor who stood and watched his son fight.

"You didn't" Momo knew that Margo was a hit first ask questions later type of person when she got mad but she didn't think she'd simply fight the #2 Hero.

"I may have questioned him being a proper hero..." She whispered lowly as Momo gave a small smile while rubbing her head.

"I'll still be your friend even if the entire world is against you," She said bluntly with a smile, making her even more scared at her chances of becoming a hero now dropping rapidly.

"Margo fought with who now?" Mina asked from beside Momo, as Margo knew that if Mina ever found out it would spread like wildfire.

"He got skills, but at the expense of some creepy looking elbows from the hero course it's Hanta Sero!" Present Mic said quickly saving Margo, from her reputation plummeting.

"The match is about to start," She said quickly distracting Mina who took the bait.

"Versus an early front runner in the competition who's way too strong for his own good, someone who rightfully got into the hero course based on recommendations. It's Shoto Todoroki!!!!" Present Mic announced as both Seto and Todorki began to prepare themselves for battle.

Seto immediately used his quirk to tie-up Todoroki before dragging him across the stage to throw him out of bounds. But in an instant Todoroki froze the ground before creating a massive ice glacier as Margo's eyes widened since it was so close to them. She did not expect that level of power to be displayed. She saw that half of Midnight was frozen as well, Talk about overkill she thought.

"Seto has been Immobilized Todoroki advances to the second round!" Midnight yelled as everyone was shocked at the level of power. Present Mic didn't even say anything. Margo wished she went first as he completely stole all the thunder possible. Todoroki used his other ability to melt the ice. After he melted it off it was finally Denki and Shiozaki's turn, margo was unsure if she wanted Shiozaki to beat up Denki or if she wanted Denki to win so she could do it herself. It definitely would have helped if Mineta was part of the equation so she could destroy both at the same time. As Margo saw Shiozaki speak she secretly wanted Denki to beat her, as she felt that if ever she was going to go up against him she'd get burned at the stake.

Denki activated his quirk as electricity sparked around him, Oh wow he's going to fry her Margo thought as she watched the fight intensely. As Denki shot his electricity Shiozaki made a wall of her vines to block the attack.

"Well, Denki lost," Margo said as the fight wasn't over yet, as Denki was still using his quirk.

"What makes you say that?" Momo asked from beside her. As Margo pointed at Shiozaki blocking his electricity with ease from her vines before her vines began tying him up and lifted him in the air.

"He's Immobilized, It was over in an instant" Present Mic yelled, as Margo prepared herself since it was her turn now.

"The winner is Shiozaki" Midnight yelled, As Margo began thinking of a way to counter such an ability. and she thinks she might actually have a spell. Now it was her turn to beat that foul-mouth.

"Good luck!" Momo, Mina, And Jiro yelled as she waved back at them before stepping foot into the Arena.

"In one corner we have the Magical, the Ice Queen In the hero course of Class 1-A, the one who took our hearts by a storm the one and only Margo Andrieski!" Present Mic said while hyping up the crowd as margo flinched a bit at the word Magical. She took a deep breath as she was ready to end this in one go.

"And on the other corner, we have The wielder the tensed foul-mouthed student in the hero course of Class 1-B Yosetsu Awase!" Present mic said as they both prepared themselves for a battle.

"well, Bitch I'm going first!" He said while running up to her, Margo got pissed as her eyes glowed purple with sparks around her eyes as she took one step forward and vanished.

"What's this!? She vanished!" She then reappeared behind Awase as she did another combination spell, she said it so quickly that he couldn't catch on to what she said.

"Teewat Ligara, Turbo!" she said as a huge tornado formed from under him. Everyone was closing their eyes at the tornado such as to not get dust and dirt in their eyes.

"It's getting Mighty Windy here viewers, she definitely is a storm!" Present Mic yelled through his microphone as some food even managed to fly there before it settled as he flew towards the air before being thrown out of bounds as he was knocked out. in one hit just like she promised.

As the wind settled Midnight's hair would be all over the place as Margo's eyes were back to normal

"Out of bounds Margo Wins!" Midnight said as she tried looking around for her flail and mask that flew off while she tried holding on to the railings. Margo sighed relief as she gripped her hands, her mana was severely drained after that combination spell. But she had to show off more than Todoroki as he went off with a bang, she needed to show that she was as powerful if not stronger. That is the only way Bakugo will kneel to her.

Wasn't that overkill? Everyone thought as they saw her walk through the exit at the display of power. She ignored most of the comments she heard from others.

"That's my girl!" Her dad yelled as they saw her battle with Awase, he was still cheering with his colleagues. As they each wondered how he of all people was able to get such an Offspring wasn't he quirkless?

"That's it, Margo No Mercy!" Her Mom yelled from the crowd as many people looked at her weirdly, Margo having heard her mother got a bit embarrassed as she quickly made her way to the bleachers.

Since when was Margo near the same level as Todoroki? Bakugo was clearly getting pissed but he never spoke it as he was just radiating anger. He was angered that he was getting passed by the same girl who only looked at Izuku, and was powerless. He hated how she looked at Izuku then, and how she has been looking at Kirishima. Todoroki simply looked at her albeit a bit impressed with her demonstration of power.

"Time for the 5th Match! Get ready to watch 2 new fighters duke it out!" Present Mic yelled as Margo watched Iida and the girl from the department of supports there. This was going to be an interesting match she thought as the match began.

"This was just one big commercial break" Margo spoke as some of the other students agreed. Soon enough it was now Mina's turn to battle. She felt bad for Aoyama as this was going to be a completely one-sided battle.

"Aoyama has fainted the winner of this match is Ashido!" Midnight said as Margo kind of did feel bad that was a really humiliating defeat. It was now Momo's turn to fight.

"Good Luck Momo show him who's Boss!" She said while waving at her friend who went to the arena to battle Tokoyami. As the match started that Momo was being quickly overwhelmed by dark Shadow's power, and within that same moment, she lost by being out of bounds. She felt bad for her friend and was thinking of ways to comfort her from her loss as it may dawn on how quickly she lost.

Next up were Kirishima and Tetsutetsu, she laughed at their introductions who were pretty similar, she noticed how Kirishima got affected seeing someone with a similar quirk to his. both of them would activate their quirks as it came to an all-out brawl of who can survive for the longest.

Momo sat beside Margo, she didn't know whether to bring up the loss to cheer her up or just stay silent and let her come to her. Margo was really bad at the entire comforting someone who's down, it definitely was not her strong point. She kept placed her hand on her friend to reassure her as they continued to watch the fight. They each delivered one blow before getting knocked out. Midnight arrived saying that it's a draw when they recover there would be another game to decide the winner.

Next was Ochako against Bakugo. she knew for sure that this was going to be a difficult match for Ochako but it wasn't impossible to win. She flinched as Bakugo blasted her each time she got close and felt really bad she couldn't keep on watching it. It was a bit much, for her. But as she heard the others start booing Bakugo she got ticked off.

"Hey! shut up!" She yelled while grabbing onto one of the railings, was ready to jump that guy as she had one foot on the railing already. She was going to jump, Jiro Mina had to hold her back from making a scene. Bakugo of course noticed didn't she hate me? he thought before he refocused on his battle.

"Where is the man who started this uproar? Are you a pro? because if you're being serious you can go home and hang up your cape. I'd suggest looking into another career" Aizawa said as Margo immediately calmed down as sat down normally. Everyone sweatdropped at the change of attitude once she heard their teacher speak.

"Bakugo's fierceness is an acknowledgment of his opponent's strength, he knows she deserves it if she's made it this far. So he's making sure that he does whatever it takes to keep her at bay and come out on top." Aizawa said as the whole crowd stayed silent.

"A Meteor shower!?" Present Mic yelled as Margo looked up, her eyes widened Ochako may actually win this thing she thought. As the debris was falling Bakugo lifted his hand in the air, Ochako ran to him as she was ready to use her quirk on him. But in one blow Bakugo destroyed all the debris as a lot of wind blew back Ochako and a lot of the viewers. Margo felt as though her hair may have turned into a mess because of all that wind, not that she paid attention to what happened when she used her own wind.

"Bakugo made a huge demonstration of power! He blasted apart Uraraka's finishing move and remains untouched." Present Mic yelled as Margo felt bad for Ochako, her chances of winning were slim but it felt as though it was nearly there. But still, she showed that she could think quickly on her feet and used everything she had to her advantage, she put up a great fight against odds that were against her. She saw Ochako who was still struggling to fight as she ran once more at Bakugo but she was way past her limit and fell to the ground unable to continue to fight.

"And that's it for the first round, I was really rooting for her, oh yeah I guess Bakugo is moving on," Present Mic said with a sigh, as he was pretty disappointed by the outcome of the battle. Bakugo finally arrived in the bleachers along with the others.

"Hey Bakugo playing the villain huh? Must've been tough" Seto said as he looked back

"even if it was just because of who you were up against you did make a pretty convincing bad guy," Tsuyu said as Bakugo got pissed.

"Shut up you idiots! Or else!" He yelled as Margo scoffed.

"for real dude, I don't know how you were able to aim a powerful blast at a frail girl like that, I couldn't help but hold back against Shiozaki," Denki said as everyone looked at him not believing him whatsoever.

"She completely overpowered you Kaminari," Tsuyu said as Margo joined in.

"You barely even put up a fight against her," Margo added

"Can't you both just let me have this" Denki pleaded as Bakugo spoke lowly?

"I definitely wouldn't call that girl frail," Bakugo said before turning to Margo, she noticed as she raised an eyebrow.

"I need to talk to you," He said seriously as she narrowed her eyes, they stared at each other for a bit as everyone felt the tenseness between them. It was so thick you could simply cut it with a butter knife.

"You can tell me right here," she said trying to get a reaction out of it as everyone looked before looking at Bakugo for a response who was getting irritated.

"Just you and me," He said trying to hold back his irritation, they kept looking at each other everyone thought that Margo would simply rage and reject immediately but what she did next surprised all of them.

"Fine" She got up and followed him down the hall.

"Did she just?" Denki said

"What just?" Mina said as Margo would be behind Bakugo who stopped walking before turning to her. She didn't flinch she simply rose an eyebrow waiting for him to spit it out.

"Do you hate me?" He said looking at her seriously.

"Yes," she said without hesitation. At least wait a little bit before answering Bakugo thought, he expected this kind of answer but somehow it hurt? It made him mad in some way. he slammed his hand on the wall completely trapping her as he looked at her directly. Margo felt her heart beat faster not knowing why but her face didn't give off any indication of what she was currently experiencing.

"Why?" This annoyed her a bit. Did he really not know why she hated him? Holding onto a grudge years ago may be petty but she isn't going to forgive him no matter what. Her violet eyes stared directly into his ruby ones. She didn't feel like giving him an explanation as this is something he should have figured out himself.

"Figure it out on your own. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go cheer Kirishima on," She said as she pushed him off of her and began walking back to the bleachers, she tried to erase the feeling she had when her hand was pressed against his chest as she felt something that was pretty hard, Bakugo was about to reach out his hand to her to catch her hand before she left but he stopped as he simply balled his hand into a fist leaving it on his side.

"Look my way damn it" He mumbled as he was getting pissed by the second as he watched her walk away he punched a wall before going there himself. As they both sat down no one dared ask what he wanted but Bakugo occasionally glanced at Margo now and then as she cheered on Kirishima.

"Kirishima is the winner!" Midnight said as he slammed Tetsutetsu's down winning the arm-wrestling match. Margo took a deep breath as it was time for the second round she was striving for first place. But that meant that she would need to overpower all of her classmates, and for the most part, she had absolutely no idea if she even could defeat Izuku or Todoroki if they ever used their quirk on her seriously.

It was time for Izuku and Todoroki's match, she had absolutely no idea how she felt about this. She knew that Izuku would definitely put up a fight but his quirk damages his own body. Even if he does win he might not even be fit enough to participate in the next round.

"We can feel the anticipation of the first match of the second round that's because the first match of the second round is going to be epic!!" Present Mic hyped the crowd as Tdoroki and Izuku began making their way towards the stadium.

"It's the guy who won his last fight by a landslide and literally left the audience frozen The hero course's Shoto Todoroki! And this kid almost walked out of his first match up but made a steady come back by showing us some impressive moves also form the hero course Izuku Midoriya!" Present Mic made their introductions once more as they both stared at each other. Margo played with her hair as she was a bit nervous for Izuku, hoping that he'll be all right.

The second Todoroki used his ice to encapsulate his opponent, Izuku used his finger to blow everything back with the huge wind pressure, the cold air would blow over the whole stadium.

"Margo, can't you just block out the wind with your own?" Denki asked as the wind was cold.

"I could but I won't I need to save up my strength since I am next to battle" She responded as she stayed close to her friends to warm up a bit from the sheering cold. And this kept on for a while as each barrage Todoroki did, Izuku would simply use a finger to countering it to keep him from freezing.

"Oh, no crap I'm missing it!" Kirishima said as he arrived at the bleachers.

"Great job making it to the second round Kirishima" Denki congratulated him as Kirishima turned around to respond.

"Thanks, Man looks like I take down Bakugo next" Kirishima said as Bakugo's eyes were fixated on the match.

"I'll kill you" He responded, as Margo spoke up.

"Heh yeah sure in your dreams," Kirishima said as Margo spoke up.

"Kirishima will wipe the floor with you and we all know it," She said as a tick mark appeared on Bakugo's head but he didn't say anything as he kept looking up ahead.

"Thanks, Margo, at least someone knows the future" he smirked as Bakugo was getting a little bit more pissed.

"But seriously it's crazy how you, Todoroki, and Margo have moves that blast the whole stadium. Must be pretty nice" He said as Seto joined in.

"Plus you don't have to pause between attacks," Seto said as Bakugo answered rather calmly.

"It's not as easy as you think you, morons, if you overuse your muscle you risk tearing them apart if you sprint too much you run out of breath, quirks are physical abilities, too, you can get worn out. You can't just use them non-stop." He said as Margo began thinking about how that was similar to her magic. She had a limit to how much she could dish out at once, although she didn't show it that the last spell she used on Awase had drained her severely but, she managed to refill just a Little bit of her mana.

"It makes sense when you put it that way, wonder if that's how Midoriya thinks he's going to beat Todoroki," Kirishima said as he looked back at the battle. Margo had some sort of Idea as to what she would do if ever she was to fight Todoroki herself. The battle continued as she was on the edge of her seat once she saw Izuku using his entire arm to blowback the blast. She didn't know what to feel at this moment as he could barely move with his broken arms, that is when Todoroki unleashed another wave of ice, Margo felt as though it may be over for Izuku, but he surprised her once more, as he used his quirk blowing back the ice with the strong wind pressure, and nearly made Todoroki go out of bounds.

"So come at me with all you got!" Margo heard Izuku yell, that's when she noticed that he only was using the ice part of his quirk and not the opposite. I see what you're doing Izuku. Margo thought as she put 2 and 2 together. With the way, his father was there's no wonder that he wouldn't want to use it, but his power is his own. She noticed that he was running but his movements were now much slower, he must be nearing his limit she thought as she continued to watch them battle, Izuku managed to land a solid punch as she noticed that Todoroki froze part of his broken arm. The battle kept going on as she noticed the frost on Todoroki increasing, with Izuku landing another solid punch in.

"It's not his quirk but your own!" Izuku yelled at him which made Todoroki think back to the moments with his mom, then a classmate came to mind who although not knowing of his problems still stood as a fiery blaze began to surround him. Everyone was taken back even Margo herself she had no idea that his flames would be this intense.

"Yes, Shoto! Have you finally accepted your purpose? that's very good, this is the dawn of a new era for us! With my blood in your veins you'll surpass me you will evolve to the reason I created you!"Endeavor yelled as Margo quickly became annoyed with him ruining Todoroki's epic moment.

"Will anyone notice if he dies on the spot?" Margo asked as Momo sweatdropped form beside her.

"That's a fast way into not becoming a hero and becoming a villain Margo" Her friend spoke as Margo sighed.

"If who dies on the spot?" Mina asked.

"Oh look Todoroki is going to beat Izuku while looking hot" She made a terrible attempt at a pun as everyone misunderstood what she said. But everyone focused on the battle at the display of Todoroki's raw power. Margo definitely was worried as she didn't know if she could ever beat him and claim number one from either of them. She was just lucky he was momentarily distracted during the second event. But this... she did not know how exactly she was going to win. She would be extremely lucky if she only makes it to 3rd place seeing Bakugo's power as well. From their clash of power, a lot of wind would blow throughout the entire stadium as Margo lifted her arms to shield her face from the possible debris, that may get in her eye.

"This is crazy," Denki said as he too was shielding his eyes

"What's happening down there?" Momo asked

"I can't tell myself" Margo replied as one eye was closed.

"What just happened just now? What the heck is up with your students?" Present Mic asked Aizawa as he was flipped from his seat.

"The area around the arena has been thoroughly cooled down and rapidly expanded when heated up" Aizawa answered as Present Mic got back up.

"Wait that's what caused the explosion!? How hot did that fire get!? Geez, I can't see a thing! Is the match still going on or what huh!?" Present Mic spoke, as Midnight got back up from being blown back from the explosion. The smoke began to clear up before traveling Izuku against the wall as he slouched completely knocked out.

"Midoriya is... out of bounds, Todoroki wins! He advances to the third round!" Midnight announced as she pointed her flail. The crowd began to cheer, it was indeed a pretty epic fight, but now it was Margo's turn she had no idea if she would be able to put on a show as he did or even do better. But she didn't let that dawn on her as she got up to go get ready for her match, she had a bit of time since the stage was going to be repeated because of the explosion caused.

Margo went to the waiting room as she went into her locker, and went through her bag as she took out her book. She just needed one to win against Shiozaki but she didn't know which one would make it seem like she's manipulating air molecules rather than being a witch and casting a spell. This was way harder than it looked like, most of the people around her already thought that she used the wind to her advantage and Shiozaki would most likely use her hair to tie her to the ground so she couldn't be blown off. she thought that maybe she could try and overpower Shiozaki's control over her own plants but that was risky as she had never done something like this before so she needed to find something desperately. That's until she heard the door open and quickly shoved her book inside her bag before turning to see who was the one who entered. Her eyes opened wide as a blush appeared on her cheeks, seeing Todoroki again with his top half, burned off.

"Oh hey Todoroki congratulations on your win," She said with an awkward smile, trying to not look at his torso which she's sure he was judging her hard for it.

"Thank you" was all he said as there was an awkward silence once more, she wanted to leave the place so bad but she didn't know how to without seeming rude whatsoever.

"I heard you speak to my father" He started as Margo gulped. Was he mad that I spoke to his dad like that? Is he going to tell me that it was none of my business? I wouldn't blame him it really isn't. she thought to herself as a thousand more questions began plaguing her mind as to what he was going to say next.

"I'm sorry I know it really wasn't my business at all, I shouldn't have gotten myself involved-" She began her long apology but she was cut off as he spoke again.

"Thank you," He said again, he didn't exactly know what to say to her as he didn't know why he even brought it up it just came out before he could control what he said.

"Oh umm, you're welcome?" She was confused as to what he was saying thank you for, she didn't do anything really other than trash talk to his dad and she's sure that no one gets a thank you for that.

It was silent for. a bit as he began turning to the side, Margo would sweatdrop. Is he okay? she thought before she began walking towards the entrance. She wishes she had a bit more time to talk to him, but she didn't as she left to go get ready for her next match.

She stood in the Arena as she began to face her opponent, as they started exactly as she thought she made herself a wall of vines to block her wind as vines sprout from the ground, about to finish the job just like she did with Denki. But Margo wasn't going to let that happen to her.

"Vitalis Eruptum" This was the best solution she could come up with as Shiozaki's vines stopped coming at margo right before it touched her as it began turning the other way.

"huh?" Shiozaki stepped out of her shield confused as to why she didn't feel her vines anymore like she had been cut off from it as Margo took that to her advantage.

"Turbo!" Margo chanted as a huge gust of wind pushed her out of bounds, her quirk didn't activate as margo's spell was taking priority. Margo took a deep breath, her mana levels were lowering. She couldn't absorb the mana from her plants for some reason and which confused her as Midnight announced she had won and was advancing to the next round.

She sat down on the bleachers as she saw Tokoyami quickly overwhelm Mina with ease just like with Momo. The next battle was Bakugo and Kirishima, the two would begin to duke it out but at the moment that she cheered Kirishima which pissed off Bakugo as he delivered the final blow taking him out. she flinched at the size of the explosion, wasn't that a bit too rough on his part? she thought. She needed to be ready for the next matches to come as she may start to end up with a full-on brawl with Bakugo and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of such a devastating attack.

"And with that battle, Bakugo advances to the final round. Ladies and Gentlemen our final 5." The announcer said as Margo wondered how was this going to work. She saw on the billboard that she wasn't battling anyone rather it was only Bakugo and Todoroki before all 3 of them have... a battle royal? She had no idea how she would be able to keep up with both of them at the same time. That's completely impossible.

Margo watched Todoroki and Iida fight as Iida managed to land a hit on Todoroki with his Recepro burst, as he grabbed Todoroki to throw him out of bounds, he was stopped, and just like that he was frozen into place. Next, it was time for Bakugo and Tokoyami to battle, which would be really interesting. As they began to battle Tokoyami would be on the defensive this time as Bakugo was letting out relentless attacks.

"What is that bird brain doing? He attacked super hard when he was against us" Mina yelled frustrated as Momo placed a hand on her chin.

"There must be a reason," She said as Margo spoke up.

"Every quirk has its limitations, but what is Bakugo doing that makes his ability much better?" Margo asked as she continued to watch from beside Momo. Suddenly Bakugo made a huge explosion and held Tokoyami down by making light with his quirk. So that was it Margo thought, as Bakugo was announced the winner.

"Our final fight will be a battle royal between Todoroki, Andrieski, and Bakugo!" Present Mic announced as Margo took a deep breath to calm her nerves. While Bakugo and Todoroki looked at each other, this was not going to be an enjoyable fight whatsoever, She thought as they took a small break to increase the size of the arena to give enough space for all 3 contestants. She would then begin to walk towards the waiting room as she saw Katsuki come out of #2 quite angry. As he saw her he directly looked her in the eyes and spoke.

"Don't you dare hold back" He spoke, he was still quite angry but he didn't yell as he walked past her? She wondered what he was doing in Todoroki's waiting room as she opened the door. He turned to look at her as she saw that the table has been flipped over and sent flying across the room.

"Sorry about Bakugo he's... special and prideful" she sighed, as he didn't say anything back just looking at her. She came to confirm that he'd keep his word but she didn't exactly know how to bring it up. This may have been a mistake on her part.

"Yeah..." He said as there was an eery silence between both of them Margo didn't exactly know what to say in such situations so she exited the room for her to wait as well. She saw that Bakugo hadn't exactly left towards his room rather it seemed that he waited for a bit to speak with her.

"If you hate me, come at me with everything and don't look at anyone else but me" He declared while finally walking away Margo simply stood there dumbfounded by what he said as she didn't understand anything. What the hell? She thought as she tried to make sense of it, she stood there for a good while before finally snapping out of her thoughts as she went into her waiting room. Soon enough it was time for all three of them to make it to the arena as each of them stood on one side.

Margo looked at her two opponents while gripping her hand. She wasn't going to lose this rather she was going to make sure she was going to win. To show to everyone who had doubted her in the past. And to prove to Bakugo himself that she was no damsel in distress like he usually placed her when they were kids, she still tried to understand the meaning behind his words but chose to erase it as she wasn't going to let it affect her performance. But this made her think if she really wanted this.

"Welcome to the final battle of this year's sports festival! In just a moment here, we'll see which first-year students come out on top! From the Hero course Shoto Todoroki! Versus his classmates Katsuki Bakugo! and finally Margo Andrieski!" Present Mic announced as everyone began cheering. Margo looked at her opponents snapping out of her thoughts, she had one chance and one move to finish this quickly.

"Now Begin!" Present Mic said as each of them looked at each other before Todoroki immediately tried to freeze up both of them.

"Turbo!" she chanted while blasting a gust of wind to blow off his ice, but it wasn't as powerful as Izuku's smash, the ice formed around her wind. She felt her mana drop rapidly as she increased the strength of her wind to break through the ice that was about to encase her.

"Todoroki start's with a crazy ice blast!, Bakugo and Margo seem to have been completely buried! Is it possible that we already have a winner down there?" Present Mic announced as Margo just wasn't about to give up that easily.

"Thanatis..." She started chanting as she still was using her other spell, Pouring all the mana she had into this last spell. The ice was beginning to crack for both she and Bakugo as they were starting to breakthrough.

"Icatis..." She chanted as more cracks began appearing on the ice, she was nearly out of there. And right then and there both of them shattered the ice as Margo stepped out. She raised her hand as purple sparks began appearing out of it. Bakugo Immediately went after Todoroki both of them having completely forgotten about her.

"Exodus!" She chanted As a massive spiraling tornado appeared from under them. Margo couldn't see the inside of the tornado as she was drained of mana completely.

"Woah! would you look at that Margo is completely overpowering both opponents with a towering tornado! Is she the victor of the match?" Present Mic yelled as unknown to any of them Todoroki kept himself rooted on the ground with his ice. As he made spikes to protrude out of the tornado to end it. But before he could Bakugo let out another huge explosion from the bottom completely overpowering Margo's tornado as she flew back and out of bounds, she was semi-conscious due to how much mana she poured into that spell and the force that sent her flying out of bounds which resulted in her hitting the wall.

"He ended the Tornado with one explosion just what kind of monsters do you teach!?" Present Mic yelled as he asked Aizawa who explained that the heat dispersed the wind making the tornado unstable.

"Margo is out," Midnight said as the battle continued with Bakugo and Todoroki. Margo grits her teeth as she was angry at how easily she was overpowered by Bakugo of all people, sure she had skills but her power seemed to pale in comparison to the rough brashness of his quirk. Everything began becoming blurry to her as she was taken quickly to Recovery Girl to rest.

"Howzer Impact!" Bakugo yelled as he used his super move on Todoroki, Who he thought would be using his fire but put it out before he could. As the dust settled he got pissed by how easily Margo got defeated and the fact that Todoroki didn't come at him at full strength. As he walked up to Todoroki, and she shook him he was knocked out by Midnight's quirk.

"Todoroki is out of bounds which means Bakugo is the winner!" Midnight said as the crowd began cheering.

"And with that, the final match is officially over! The first-year champion of this year's sports festival is Katsuki Bakugo from class 1-A!" Present Mic announced as the crowd went wild and cheered on as a break was given to let the winners heal, for the awards ceremony.

****

Once healed the award ceremony would take place as the winners were revealed. Margo was in third place as she was trying to hold in her laughter from how Bakugo was tied up.

"I see they finally put a nuzzle to keep you from barking," She said in a whisper as Bakugo got enraged and was willing to fight but couldn't due to him being completely tied up. Oh, how she was enjoying this when he was chained up. She was still very much bitter by the fact that he overpowered her completely but she chose to enjoy this little moment.

"He's acting like a feral animal," Tokoyami said from beside her as third place was shared between them.

"But hey it suits him" Margo was still trying to hold in her laughter, as she didn't care about how mad he was at her for not truly going all out, she had exhausted most of her mana anyway. It's because the recovery girl had a plant in her office that she was even able to walk right now.

"Tenya Iida was also supposed to share third place with Andrieski and Tokoyami but had to leave for family reasons. You gotta love those familial bonds" Midnight said as Margo wondered what could have happened but she didn't question it whatsoever as she didn't think it was her business and she had a bad track record in not minding her own business which may have landed her in hot water with Todoroki.

"Now let's bring out the Hardware! Of course, there's only one person worthy of distributing the awards" Midnight said as a laugh could be heard from not too far away. The crowd cheered knowing that it was AllMight as excitements could be heard from people calling out his name, as he made an entrance with a bunch of flips. Margo was impressed, by his level of acrobatics and wish she could do similar feats without having to worry about breaking her bones which would be a natural occurrence if she ever were to jump from such a height. She's not even sure she would be able to jump as far as he did. Midnight kind of ruined his entrance by talking over him as some people in the crowd began talking about how lucky her class was to have AllMight as a teacher.

AllMight would begin going to every student giving them a medal while congratulating them, giving words of inspiration.

"Congratulations young Andreski" He spoke as Margo lowered her head for him to place the medal around her neck.

"Thank you..." She said unsure of what else to say she wasn't exactly like Tokoyami who was always able to sound wise when he spoke.

"Remember, having a quirk isn't the only thing that makes a hero, but how you use it in battle is what makes the difference," He said while he hugged her. Margo simply nodded as he moved on to Todoroki. She listened to him speak and wished she could do more. But then she remembered what that had cost her. He then would hug Todoroki before moving on to Bakugo who refused to put on the medal so he forced him to take it as now they were represented to the crowd. Margo refused to say plus Ultra as everyone else did but still lifted her hand to join in although AllMight didn't say plus Ultra, talk about being baited. Marking finally the end of the sports festival.

"Nice work, you have the next 2 days off of school to recuperate. I'm sure the pros who watched you will want to recruit some of you. We'll look at the draft forms and update when you return, get some rest you still have a lot of training." Aizawa said as Margo began to wonder what to do with her 2 days off, she might actually try to relax and go out for once.

________________

A/N: I was a bit nervous about this chapter as I wasn't exactly pleased with the results many times but I really hoped you all loved it.


	16. His story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sports festival a meeting with Rei

#  His Story 

Margo would have been up bright and early as she was a bit bored. She didn't exactly know what to do with her break, as she didn't want to strain herself by continually increasing her mana pool. It has been regenerating slower because of her overuse of it during the sports festival. She sighed as she sat down on her bed before her mother knocked on the door.

"Dear me and your father will be at the hospital today," Her mom said as they have been asked to take an early shift. That's it! she thought, her mom took care of the hospital in the mental ward while her dad took care of the branch that performed surgeries. By taking care she meant they were the directors of those specific branches, which is why most of the time they were present.

"Mom I'm still registered for the volunteering right?" Margo asked as she jumped off her bed and was already getting herself dressed having taken a hot bath before soothing her sore muscles in the early morning.

"Yes, you do I was actually coming to ask you to join knowing that you-" Before her mom could finish speaking margo would be already dressed as she barged right out of her room hugging her mom.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." she needed a distraction but wanted to do something good. Helping out at the hospital was the best thing she could think of. Her mom drove her to the hospital as a nurse began taking over, showing her the steps of what she should do and what she shouldn't, she brought her to the locker room to put on the uniform that she had to wear while she placed her normal clothes back putting on a tag on her with her name on it. The nurse showed her the various locations, that Margo already knew since this wasn't the first time she had to come here to volunteer but she didn't say anything and let the nurse do her job while pretending to pay attention. No one actually knew that their boss was her mother and she didn't want to stand out like that either. Since what she would do may affect her mother's image after all, and she didn't want to be treated differently than any other person who volunteered.

Currently, her task was simply assigned to bring food to various patients, each had a different time that they would eat, which was strange to Margo but she didn't dwell too much on it. So she decided to go to the first patient that she was supposed to take care of to start. The name seemed to a bit familiar but she didn't think much of it, as she quickly took the tray of food from the cafeteria to bring it to her patient.

"Mrs. Todoroki may I come in, I have your food," She said as she heard a soft voice reply.

"You may come in" as Margo heard the voice speak she wondered what face went with such a soft voice. As she walked inside she saw a woman with snow-white hair and dazzling grey eyes. She was extremely beautiful, she placed down her food on the counter table. While placing the flower a bit further back such as for it not to fall to the ground.

"If there is anything you may need please let me know" She repeated those words right out of a tv-show she had watched not too long ago from this exact scene that a nurse did. She didn't know how she remembered it but she did and she really hoped that it would be best. The woman looked at her noticing her appearance as she began to speak.

"You're really young to be a registered nurse" She spoke, her voice indicated no malice rather a bit surprised and a little bit of curiosity.

"Oh I'm volunteering at the hospital today I don't exactly work here" Margo wondered if it was all right for her to speak to the patient it has been a while since she last did volunteering at the hospital for her mom. The woman seemed really nice so she didn't feel the need to refuse to talk to her she seemed like she needed some sort of company.

"You don't have school today?" She asked Margo curious as to why the young girl is here.

"No, we were given 2 days off since my school, just finished their sports festival," Margo said as the woman's eyes opened wide. Margo didn't exactly know what she may have said wrong, from the look the woman gave her.

"You go to U.A just like my son" Tears brimmed her eyes as Margo started panicking not exactly knowing what to do. She may have just caused a woman to cry and she didn't want to get in trouble.

"I apologize if what I said upset you Mrs. Todoroki," Margo said trying to calm her from crying as she heard the name Shoto come out of her mouth. Margo was then hit with the realization of who this nice woman was.

"Your son, is he Shoto Todoroki?" Margo asked, maybe this was overstepping boundaries and a bit forward, but it felt wrong if she couldn't soothe this woman's pain somehow. The only thing is that she didn't know how she was going to do it. As soon as she asked the woman wiped her tears looking at her, Margo then took a chair to sit by her side. She can spare a few minutes.

"You know Shoto?" She asked as Margo nodded.

"I'm his classmate, Margo Andrieski," Margo said as Rei looked at her for a bit.

"I know this isn't my business and I shouldn't get involved but when I saw Todoroki he seemed angry and sad. I want to know if there's anything I can do to help even if it's something small" The first time when she stood next to him those were the feelings she got from him but she didn't think much of it as she was a bit distracted by Kirishima's choice of clothing for his costume.

"You're really kind, Margo... but what I did he would never forgive me for it." She said while looking down. Margo took her hand as Rei looked up at her.

"Never say never, he will come to visit you that I'm sure of it," Margo told her as the woman squeezed her hand a little bit. She didn't know why but she felt a bit at peace even if it was just a little bit.

"I will come back to pick up the food once you're finished" Margo spoke once more as she placed the chair back at its original place before walking out of her room while going down to the cafeteria as it was time for the next patient to take in their meal. as she walked through the main entrance in the corner of her eye she saw some red and white hair. It couldn't be, could it? She thought as she continued to walk to the cafeteria. She took a trolley as it seemed it was multiple patients on that same floor that she had to bring it to. It was a bit heavy but nothing that she couldn't take care of, so she pushed it to the elevator as she was brought to the 4th floor and began continuing her task.

While Margo continued her task Todoroki stood in front of his mother's door, he lifted his hand to open the door but stopped dropping it to his side. He would be taking a deep breath as he stared at the door thinking to himself as he opened the door. If I'm going to be the hero I want to be I need to see her, there's so much we need to talk about. He thought as he walked in sliding the door closed behind him.

"Hello mom," Todoroki said as his mother turned to face him. Once she saw his face her eyes were wide as she couldn't believe who she was seeing. She turned around fully to face him. I'll rescue her from this place no matter what. That's my first step to getting back on track, It's what I have to do. He thought as he took a step towards her. Rei was surprised that what the girl had said came true so quickly. Was she an angel? She thought as tears brimmed her eyes from seeing her son again.

They had spoken for what seemed to be hours, as it began reaching sunset which meant Margo was finished. She stretched her arms a bit due to having to push a trolley without using her magic. She made her way to the lockers as she got changed, and headed on outside, her mom was going to stay back for longer so Margo told her she was going to walk home which was kind of a good thing for her. As she stepped out she saw red and white hair waiting at the entrance. Who could he be waiting for? she thought as she began to make her way home but first, she wanted to go eat something.

"Andrieski" she heard a voice call out as she turned around to see Todoroki standing there. Was he waiting for me? she asked herself as she responded.

"Yes?" He would begin walking up to her as she didn't know if it was a bad thing or a good thing. Maybe she really should have tried to stay away. What trouble did I get myself into? She thought

"You didn't get yourself in trouble, I wanted to thank you," He said approaching her. Was her face that easy to read?

"What for?" She was sure that she didn't do anything really, and he's making it a bad habit of always thanking her.

"My mother spoke about you... a lot" He started as Margo realized what he meant.

"I just did what felt right I don't think it's something to thank me for" She answered honestly, they stood there again as an awkward silence was around them.

"Have you eaten yet?" He asked her, but as she was going to answer her stomach grumbled she became red out of embarrassment.

"No..." She said while looking to the side extremely embarrassed as she heard a laugh, she turned around to see him laughing at her embarrassment. It was a refreshing sight to see.

"You should smile more it suits you," She said while turning to walk towards her favorite eating spot as Todoroki stopped a blush forming on his face as he quickly shook it out. Margo turned to him.

"Are you coming?" She asked as he nodded walking up to her.

"That girl Margo Andrieski was it? is she in your class?" Rei spoke as Todoroki's eyes were wide open, as he wondered how his mother knew of her.

"Yeah..." Todoroki nodded as Rei looked at him with a smile.

"She has a rare gift, treasure her okay? She's one in a million" Todoroki didn't understand what his mother meant until now.

___________________

After they had eaten, Todoroki had opened up and told her his story. From his childhood and how he had gotten his scar. Margo didn't feel repulsed by it whatsoever, as the conversation shifted Margo told her own. Albeit not as grim or dark she told him how she got her ability and power, as well as how it worked, he repeated the same thing that both She and Izuku said that her power was her own. And no one else's, she was going to cry as there was someone who knew finally. A huge burden was lifted from her shoulders.

As they walked to her place, it was oddly quiet but not the awkward silence during the sports festival. Rather it was comfortable, she would try to put the key in but her father opened the door before she could even put in the key.

"Welcome home Margo," Her dad said as he tried to hug her but she quickly put her hand up not wanting to make her embarrass herself in front of Todoroki who was still there.

"Dad this is my classmate Todoroki," Margo said as her dad began internally freaking out. Margo has a boyfriend already!? I mean she's at that age now but to score such a handsome one... she really is her mother's daughter. Thoughts began flooding his mind.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Andrieski," Todoroki said politely as he could read everything his dad was thinking just by his face. Is it a family thing? He thought before he went on his way home which oddly wasn't far from where she was. He wondered how come he had never seen her before. As he left Margo went into her room and hopped on her bed to fall asleep. Her dad would still be standing at the door open as he took his cell phone and began dialing a number.

"Hello?" a voice said from the other line as Margo's dad spoke up.

"Honey, Margo brought in a pretty boy home today," He said.

#### To be continued.

A/N: This was honestly for the fun of it I thought it would be a funny reaction for the father.


	17. WildCard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero names are chosen

#  WildCard 

While on her way to school, it had been raining, thankfully she had an umbrella preventing her from getting wet from the soaking rain. Her break had gone fast as, during those 2 days, it felt weird to be recognized by so many people when she was working, as they wished her good luck on being a hero. She wasn't used to this type of attention, but it didn't feel bad to be recognized for her efforts.

She walked inside the school building placing her umbrella on the racks before she went into her classroom.

"Hey Margo" She heard Mina yell, she looked around before immediately spotting her group of friends. She walked over to them as they began their chatter.

"It's so weird that people recognize us from TV, everyone wanted to talk to me on my way here" Mina started as Kirishima joined in their conversation.

"Yeah me too!" Kirishima said as Toru spoke up.

"People on the street were staring at me, it was kind of embarrassing," She said as Ojiro replied while sweatdropping.

"sure but isn't that normal for you?" He said as Seto spoke up.

"You won't believe what a bunch of elementary school brat yelled at me," Seto said, Tsuyu was quick to reply.

"Nice try?" she asked while her head was on her desk, which happened to be right on the nail as he groaned.

"Well I think it's good that they recognize you, at least," Margo said as Kirishima turned to her.

"Did no one recognize you?" He asked as Margo turned to him.

"Oh no, they did, they even called me Storm Queen" She even got a cool name already Seto thought as she spoke. She got up to join Jiro and Momo.

"I have to say the sports festival was a lot of fun but who knew it would give us that much attention right?" Margo said as all three of them laughed before Jiro could speak the door would slide open as Margo vanished to her seat right away knowing exactly who it was.

"Morning" Aizawa said

"Good morning Mr. Aizawa," Everyone said at the same time greeting their teacher. Margo noticed that he wasn't wearing his bandages anymore but had a scar under his eye.

"Mr. Aizawa you don't have bandages anymore that's a good sign" Tsuyu commented on Margo's exact thoughts.

"The old lady went overboard with her treatments anyways we have a big class today on hero informatics," Aizawa said as everyone visibly paled Oh no everyone thought

"You need a hero code name, time to pick your hero identities," He said as everyone began cheering. This is going to be totally awesome! everyone yelled as Margo was trying to think of a name for herself. But at that moment everyone cheered, Aizawa would activate his quirk silencing everyone as they quickly became silenced.

"This is related to the pro hero draft picks that I mentioned the last time we were in class together. Normally students don't have to worry about the draft yet not until they're a second or third year actually, but your class is different. In fact by extending offers to the first years like you. Pros are essentially investing in your potential, any offers can be rescinded if their interest in you dives down before graduation though" Aizawa said as Margo wondered how would someone try to keep the interest of a pro?

"So what you're saying is we'll still have to prove ourselves after we've gotten recruited?" Toru asked as Aizawa answered.

"Correct, now here are the totals for those of you who got offers," He said while clicking a button on the remote as it began bringing up numbers of offers for those who made it to the top 3. Margo saw her name as having 4121 just 2 short of Todoroki but a whole league more than Bakugo.

"In past years it's been more spread out, but there is a pretty big gap this time," Aizawa said as Margo was pretty surprised that she had seen this many Pros willing to invest in her. Denki groaned as he saw the numbers. Aoyama said something about a real star while Mina was pretty mad about it.

"Todoroki and Margo got the most ahead of Bakugo?" Jiro questioned as everyone did recall he was second place and not first. But Margo was third which puzzled Margo herself.

"Yeah, it's the opposite of how they were placed in the festival" Kirishima added to Jiro's comment.

"They probably weren't excited about working with a guy who had to be chained up at the end," Seto said. He's got a point, Margo thought.

"If I scared a pro they're weak!" Bakugo yelled as he heard Seto's comment, Margo giggled remembering him being chained up that was the funniest moment of her life. Momo sighed as she turned to Todoroki.

"That's amazing, you must be proud," Momo told him as Todoroki replied.

"These offers are probably because of my father," He said as Margo turned to him.

"I'm pretty sure it's because of the level of skill and power you've shown If anything I'm surprised Bakugo got more than one" Margo turned around to speak as Bakugo yelled at her.

"What did you say!?" Bakugo was fuming, the Aizawa spoke taking the attention of the class.

"Despite the results, you'll all be interning with Pros got it? Even those of you who didn't get any offers" Aizawa said, as Margo wondered if he was in taking in Interns.

"oh, so we're all Interning?" Izuku asked as Aizawa answered.

"Yes, you already got to experience combat with real villains during the attack on the USJ facility. But it will still be helpful to see pros at work up close and personal, in the field first hand" Aizawa said as both Ochako and Rikkido got excited about it.

"These hero names will most likely be temporary, but take them seriously or-" He was cut off as the door slid open.

"You'll have hell to pay later!" Midnight said as the boys mostly Denki and Mineta got excited.

"What you pick today could be your codename for life, you better be careful or you'll be stuck with something utterly indecent," she said as everyone was surprised to see her

"Yeah she's got a good point, Midnight is going to have final approval over your names, it's not my forte, the name you give yourself is important. It helps reinforce your image and shows what kind of hero you wanna be in the future a code name tells people exactly what you represent. Take AllMight for example" He said as Margo tried to think of a name that she thought suited her, only one came to mind. She was pretty pleased with the name she thought of, albeit not the type you'd see quite a lot but she liked it. Kirishima passed her a whiteboard as she passed it down to Rikkido.

(A/N: for those wondering where Margo would be located in a classroom at first I thought she'd be behind Denki but I changed it to where her seat is right behind Kirishima and In front of Rikkido so like where Koji would normally sit.)

She began writing down her name on the mini whiteboard with the black marker. She was pretty satisfied with it as she waited for everyone else to write their name to present as she didn't want to be the first one to go and present if ever her name is the most ridiculous one. A while pass as everyone was given time to think as was Aizawa still in his sleeping bag fast asleep.

"Now students who among you is ready to share?" Midnight asked everyone who was shocked that they were presenting their names. While Margo was confused she thought that it was common knowledge, or at least pretty well known. Of course, Aoyama went first, as Margo was glad not to be mean or anything but she knew this was going to be a fun day. and lo and behold as she saw his hero's name she couldn't help herself as she tried to hold back her laughter, but was shocked as it was actually accepted by Midnight. Wait, is anything a go then? She questioned herself as to how did that pass by her.

"Oki Doki let me go next, My code name Alien Queen," Mina said as she presented her name saying her codename dramatically. Margo liked it her name was pretty cool.

"Hold on like that horrible monster with the acidic blood? I don't think so" Midnight said as Margo raised an eyebrow. How did Can't stop twinkling pass but not this? she thought as Mina walked back to her seat.

"I think I got one okay if I go next?" Tsuyu said as she brought her hand up.

"come on up" Midnight said as Tsuyu went up to present her

"I've had this name in mind since grade school rainy season hero Froppy," Tsuyu said as she showed her.

"That's delightful! It makes you sound approachable, what a great example of a name everyone will love" Midnight said as she heard the name. Margo wondered what exactly are the guidelines for this, as now she was becoming unsure of her own name, as everyone began cheering the name Froppy. Kirishima went up as well.

"I've got mine too The sturdy Hero my name is Red Riot," He said as Margo couldn't help but think how cool it was.

"Red Riot? Interesting you're paying homage to the chivalrous hero Crimson Riot yes?" Midnight asked as Margo made the link understanding where his name came from.

"That's right he may be kind of old school but someday I wanna be just like he was. Crimson is my Idol" He said while rubbing the back of his head. So that's why he died his hair red and made it spiky Margo thought as Midnight spoke.

"If you're bearing the name of someone you admire you have that much more to live up to." Midnight said as Kirishima responded.

"I accept the challenge," He said as Margo was in awe but even more unsure of her choice. But she couldn't help but stay amused as Jiro made fun of Denki before she went up.

"the hearing hero I'm Earphone Jack," she said, as Midnight gave her immediate approval. soon enough Shoji, Sero, Ojiro, and Rikkido went up. Mina finally chose Pinky as a name, as Margo decided to go up herself.

"I'm the Odds changer Hero: WildCard," Margo said she was nervous about her name since it had nothing to do with her quirk as far as they knew but, she really wanted the name to represent some aspect of her magical self mostly because of the various effects she can do thanks to it. Kirishima thought that it suited her pretty well as he gave her a thumbs-up, the name was sure to get accepted. As she saw him giving her a thumbs up she stood a bit more confident as Midnight gave her verdict.

"Fun and mysterious I like it, but why the odds changer hero?" Midnight said as Margo sighed thinking back a little bit as she knew it wasn't exactly expected but she had the perfect answer for that.

"Normally Heroes are at a disadvantage when fighting off villains in different situations I want to be the hero to be able to change the disadvantage and level out the playing field."

Margo said as she looked down at her name gripping the board tightly as this was the best name she could think of, no it was meant to be her hero name.

"You have a lot to work to live up to that title"

Midnight said as Margo looked at her determined to do so while she held a smile before answering.

"I know and I plan on doing so."

"Ahh~ The determination of youth, very well I accept the name"

Midnight said as Margo sweatdropped at her initial reaction then, her sudden change before sighing relief while she sat back down at her seat. Denki and Toru went next as Midnight called out to who wants to be next. Momo was next as she presented hers.

"I hope I can live up to this name, The everything hero: Creati, "Momo said as Margo couldn't help but think about how cute and well it suited her. Next was Todoroki, as he went up.

"Shoto" was what he had written as Margo wasn't exactly surprised by his choice but she hoped that she was wrong in that regard, It turns out that she was right. If she had, to be honest, his choice was super adorable as he was completely serious about it as well.

"Just your name? Is that it?" Midnight asked as Todoroki just nodded, next was Tokoyami whose name was pretty cool. Mineta's name was very... unique. Margo sighed as she tried really hard to pay attention to others. But Bakugo couldn't help but laugh while holding a hand over her mouth so Midnight doesn't hear her, as he got irritated.

"I'm gonna say that one is a little too violent," Midnight said as she looked at Bakugo.

"Huh? What do you mean!?" He yelled at her.

"What don't you be explosion boy?" Kirishima said as Bakugo turned to him.

"You shut up weird hair!" Bakugo yelled at Kirishima while Margo was behind him trying to cover her laughter. Ochako went next as she presented hers which Margo thought was amazing. Next was Iida who did the same thing as Shoto and said his real name, Margo wondered if it was some sort of trend.

As Izuku went up he gave showed his name which took Margo by complete surprise as the other classmates were a bit shocked themselves. Wasn't this the name Bakugo gave you to insult you? she thought, wondering why would he use that name for his code name. Bakugo went up with a bunch of names as it kept having 'explosion murder' in it. That's adorable she thought, but she caught herself. Wait, what? Nope nope nope not going to think like that get a grip on yourself, Margo this is not going to turn into something like this at all. She was having a mental debate in her mind fighting whatever thought that was.

"Now that you're done with your hero names we can continue to talk about you're upcoming internships that last for one week, as for who you'll be working with those of you who were on the board will choose from among your offers. Everyone else will have a different list" Aizawa spoke which caught Margo's attention as she realized so much time had passed while she was still fighting with herself in her mind.

"You have a lot to think about, there are about 40 agencies across the country who've agreed to take on interns from your class. Each agency has a different specialty that its heroes focus on, keep that in mind" He said as Midnight pitched in

"Imagine that you were 13, you'd want to choose a place that focuses on rescuing people not fighting villains understand?" She said as she faced the class. Margo had no idea where she would focus on she just knew she wanted to be able to control her magic way better but there wasn't anyone that could help her with such a thing.

"Think carefully before you decide," Aizawa said as everyone responded.

"Yes sir!" The bell rang once more as the papers were passed Margo didn't exactly know where would be best suited for her, nor what type of training that she would need to grow like the rest and not fall behind.

"Turn it before the weekend," Aizawa said as Margo was panicking even more as they only had 2 days to submit it. She didn't know anyone who knew about her magic other than Todoroki, maybe I should join him? She shook her head as she removed those thoughts. No, I need something way different than what he's going to choose. she told herself as she began thinking even more so on what to do. As she looked through her list her eyes widened as she saw Endeavor's hero agency. Didn't I trash talk him why would he want me to intern? Unless he wants revenge she thought as she started thinking of all the future possibilities of him making her work as a slave a beating her while labeling it as training. But another agency had caught her eye, She didn't notice that it's lunchtime yet as her stomach grumbled a bit telling her that it was indeed time to eat. She got up from her seat as she saw Momo and Jiro talking she quickly went up to join them.

"Did you choose your hero agency yet? I'm having trouble picking the one I should be in" she said with an exasperated sigh.

"I already picked my agency," Momo said as Jiro nodded as well both picked one so quickly. Margo would look at them with pleading eyes to help her pick out an agency, as she didn't know which one to take at all.

"We can't pick one out for you Margo, but we can narrow down the choices" Her eyes twinkled as she went to hug them both.

"you guys are the best thank you!!!!" She was basically crying tears in her eyes as Jiro and Momo sweatdropped at her sudden display of affection. They both took a look at her list as Momo was quite surprised by the agencies that asked her, they all walked towards the cafeteria. As they were eating Momo gave a few suggestions, seeing the way Margo fought during her battles they were able to shorten out the list by at least half. A few classes had passed as it was currently the end of the day Margo go herself ready to leave as she left with Momo and Jiro.

Once she reached home she would make her way towards her bedroom, her parents weren't home tonight so. Once she walked inside her room she would close the door shut before jumping down on the bed to lay down. She let out a groan not understanding her red and white-haired classmate, he was a difficult person to converse with. She felt a little hungry, she got up from her bed a little upset as she had just laid down and now she had to get back up again to walk all that way for food. While walking down the stairs she started thinking of what she could eat as she turned on the tv while heading into the kitchen.

"Hero Killer Stain" Was all she heard as she stepped out from the kitchen to watch what the news had to say about it. She noted that the recent attack had been done to the hero Ingenium. Wait, isn't Iida's brother? My internship is in Hosu city as well I hope it's going to be okay. She thought to herself as she prepared herself for the worst to come.

#### To be Continued


	18. Madame Hex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with others like her

#  Madame Hex 

Finally, it was the beginning of the internships as Margo stood beside Momo with a few bags in hand. She was ecstatic about finally learning about being a pro, and seeing them work, first hand. She didn't exactly know who the pro she chose exactly, she simply picked it because it sounded really cool. It also was calling out to her like a siren but not that she knew how it would work.

"Everyone has their costumes, right?

Remember you don't have permission to wear them out in public yet and don't lose them or anything" Aizawa said as the entire class was in front of them each with a bag and their costume case.

"Gotcha!"

Mina cheered who was as excited as Margo was but simply more verbal about it.

"Speak properly it's yes sir Ashido"

He pointed out rather quickly as she pouted, both Margo and Denki snorted at that as Mina replied.

"Yes sir,"

She said but Aizawa wasn't finished as he continued.

"Make sure you mind your manners with the other heroes during your internships now get to it,"

He said as everyone replied in unison.

"Yes sir!"

Everyone said as Margo took a deep breath as to what may await her. She didn't know what to expect which is what made her really nervous.

"I'll see you in one week?"

She said as she turned to Momo, Jiro, and Mina who were walking beside her as all of them were headed towards the train.

"Of course, stay safe Margo,"

Momo said as Margo quickly gave a hug to all three of them as she was going to miss them quite a lot since she's sure that they would be mostly busy so they wouldn't have time to hangout.

"We're going for ice cream after this,"

She said with tears in her eyes before letting go, as she waved goodbye. She saw Kirishima and waved at him as he did the same each going their separate ways as he walked into the train. Margo grabbed her suitcases as she left towards her train which headed to Hosu city where she applied for her Internship.

__________

Margo stood in front of the building with her eyes wide open, she was a bit nervous to meet the Hero in charge of the agency. She saw from the window that it was pretty futuristic but what she couldn't grasp from it is why so mana could be seen coming out from the building it was familiar somehow. She would take a breath before she walked inside the building as everything looked so bright and colorful. It made her feel good too, she looked around to see if the Hero, in charge of her, was there but she couldn't see anyone at all.

"Hello?"

Margo called out trying to catch someone's attention in the really vacant building. Not one soul was around them at all and this slightly bothered her.

"Oh good, you're here,"

A voice said from behind her as every hair in Margo's body sprung up, she hadn't heard nor sensed anyone coming towards her. She would turn around as she was now, face to face with a man in a tux with his jet black hair jelled back and piercing grey eyes, his body was of a slender build and he seemed to breathe rich. She had never seen someone look so sophisticated before, Margo was at a loss for words as she continued to stare at him.

"I guess manners are something Madame will have to teach you, now if you would follow me"

He spoke as Margo was practically entranced by his deep voice, she followed him as he was walking towards a closet. She wondered why they were walking into a closet, as he simply vanished once he walked through. This caught her attention as she herself went through, not wanting to be left behind. Once she got through her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at what she was seeing. They were inside a library, but this library was 5 times bigger than the building itself. She saw many other young girls like her sitting on broomsticks as they flew around going from one section to another.

"Welcome to the Hex library"

That was all he said as he continued walking down, Margo was astonished as to what she was currently seeing, there were other witches just like she was and this was some sort of magical dimension. He continued walking until they reached a room at the far corner of the library. The library operated like a maze, what she wondered was how it constantly shifted. She nearly got lost a few times while navigating through the maze, following the man in the tux. He would open the door allowing her to step in, Margo nodded a thank you as she walked inside the room. Not exactly questioning why she would be in this room or what was inside of it.

He would close the door shut as she was met by pure darkness, a few candles would open as a woman with auburn hair and golden eyes would be sitting on an office desk. Margo immediately knew who it was just by looking at her.

"Wait you're Madame Hex!?"

Margo asked, this really was a surprise to her completely. She didn't expect to see the goddess here of all places.

"That I am, The enchanting hero: Madame Hex. Clever disguise isn't it?"

Her voice was still soft and strong, the aura she gave was still that of confidence. Margo couldn't help but slightly envy her again as she stood in front.

"It really is I'm surprised that you were a hero with an agency,"

Margo said as she sat down in one of the chairs which were in front of the goddess' desk.

"I don't have a hero agency nor am I a hero, well I guess currently I own one but normally no. I needed this to continue with your training. And since you have a full week what better way to improve yourself? Now tell me how well have you been doing with your studies in the mystic arts?"

She asked as she placed her papers aside to pay attention to the young girl.

"Well, I have managed to do combination spells,"

Margo said trying to think of something that she had improved on. The only thing done so far was simply improving mana and learning a variety of spells.

"You mean simply recite one spell after another?"

She said pretty disappointedly at what she had just heard, she sighed while looking at her dead on.

"Good thing I decided to show myself once more, within this week you will learn magic like it is intended to, now follow me outside,"

The goddess said while getting up and walking through the door, Margo would be right behind her as she was introduced to about 8 other young girls around her age she thinks.

"For a witch, nothing is more important than a coven, it makes our magic not only stronger but powerful. Cooperative magic barely has any limit it can't reach. Including you currently, there are 9 witches, it shouldn't be hard to divide yourselves equally."

The goddess spoke as Margo didn't waste much time as she saw a group of 2, one of them had vibrant red her and illustrious green eyes while the other had brown hair and hazel eyes. Both of them were absolutely stunning as Margo felt a bit inferior to them but still decided to join them, for there to be a few groups of 3.

"Hi, I'm-"

Margo started as the red-haired spoke while being on her phone not exactly caring about the girl who just joined them.

"Margo Andrieski we know, pretty gutsy for a witch to be a hero, seeing as we rule darkness and they represent light and peace and all"

That was all that she said before she spun on her heel and moved not wanting to be socialize any longer she had enough for the day.

"Sorry about her, she's very... anti-social I'm surprised she said that much to you"

The brunette spoke as Margo wondered what did she get herself into?

"I guess I have a knack for making people talk?"

Margo was unsure how to answer such a question.

"Anyways my name is Jade, miss queen of thorns over there is Jayla, guess we'll be working together from now on, "

The brown girl said as she jabbed a thumb in the back to show off the redhead who was on her phone sitting on top of a shelf. How she got there Margo didn't know as it was nothing but a few seconds, she didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about these 2 something was off-putting not like the shiver she felt every time she spoke to the witch but something more sinister.

"Anyways we have to do the entire bonding thing so our magic will be more powerful so let's get to it follow me, girls"

She said as she began walking into another section of the library. Margo not exactly knowing what to do since she had just arrived followed her as well as Jayla begrudgingly, they walked into a separate part of the library completely closed off from everyone. It was a room with a cauldron and different ingredients in glass vases on shelves. Jade walked towards one of the shelves and opened the pantry, she pulled out some chalk and some herbs as well as a knife.

"What are you doing?"

Margo asked as the view of the knife was enough to make her nervous. She didn't know what ritual the girls were planning and something about this entire thing did not sit well with her at all.

"I'm preparing for the bonding ritual to make us a coven"

Jayla was quick to answer as she didn't exactly want to be here much less, with a witch trying to be a hero something which was completely unheard of.

"What does the bonding ritual do?"

Margo isn't the type to do something without knowing what it did... on most occasions and with something that needs a knife she definitely needed to know what she was signing up for. Jayla rolled her eyes as if she was asking the dumbest question and that the answer was something everyone knew.

"I can't believe you became a witch with that little amount of knowledge, It's supposed to bind us all together making our powers one same with our power source. Basically, we're going to share mana pool"

Margo really didn't know what to expect, she liked Jayla a bit less because of how she was rude within their first encounter and how she was currently treating her as if she was some sort of idiot. What she really didn't like was that they had to share power sources, it seemed off inconvenient to her.

"Do you need to be three to cast it can't it be just two?"

"Normally we just need two but we assume all three of us have to do it that's the reason why Hecate had us assigned in teams"

Jade answered this time as she continued to prepare for the ritual mixing the herbs and drawing the circle on the ground.

"Can't it be just you two? Since you're most likely going to be around each other the entire time and-"

"Just how selfish, self-entitled, and self-righteous can you be? What ms. Iwannabeahero doesn't like the fact she has to share her overwhelming amount of mana with us lowly witches who only survey the mystic arts and nothing more. Well unlike you we protect the world from unseen threats-"

"Okay first of all I don't know what is your problem but don't think I'm just going to sit here and listen to you trash-talking me. I don't know what's your problem but fix it because it has nothing to do with me"

Both Jayla and Margo both glared at each other. Margo had no idea what she did to get on this girl's bad side but she wasn't going to take anything from her, she was polite enough as it is and didn't bite back. But it seems as that wasn't good enough for her to change her attitude towards her like they didn't even know each other that well. Jayla without a second thought lifted her hand which gathered mana around it surrounding her hand in a pink hue which fired off a bright neon beam at Margo.

"Vortress Nebulae"

Margo chanted quickly as she placed her hands in front of her, a barrier with a purple hue appeared in front of her blocking the neon beam.

"You're honestly nothing but a novice you don't even understand the fundamentals about magic"

Jayla gritted her teeth, as the beam that hit Margo's shield bounced right off but then it began snaking itself around the shield quickly wrapping up Margo, and placing her in a magical bind as her shield vanished, her mouth was also covered by an extra layer of mana stopping her ability to cast any spells.

"This is what you can do once you know how to control the rapid amount of mana within your surroundings."

Is she giving me a lecture? Margo was confused at how the subject changed, she struggled a bit against the magical bindings but found it practically impossible to get out of, she looked at Jade for some help but Jade didn't even look their way as she was completely unbothered. Margo wondered what was going to happen to her as Jade walked closer making as well as made Margo float towards her. She then would proceed to drop her on the ground, she looked down at her before walking off.

"Next time you try talking back to me make sure you can at least stay on my level"

She sat back down on the stool while going back on her phone not caring about anything once more. To say Margo was pissed would be an understatement she furious, she felt humiliated at how quickly the other witch was able to end her. Never in her life had she felt something like this, other than the single time during the festival where Bakugo sent her flying out of the ring and knocking her out. she could barely keep up with the boys but somehow it hurt even more that she couldn't stand up to the girl who didn't care about almost anything. Anti-social? Yeah right, Margo grit her teeth as she slowly got back up. She really wanted to leave this group but she felt that would hurt her pride if she did and that was something that she wouldn't show to her. Nothing affected her she was the Ice queen, after all, once she was up she sent a cold glare at the girl on her phone.

"You look like you have something to say"

She said without even looking her way, just how low did she actually think of her. Margo looked at Jade who completely ignored the fight that had just happened. She didn't care, as long as they had the ritual done everything would be fine. Margo with ignoring Jayla went to another section of the small room, in one of the many glass cabinets was an hourglass. Margo didn't know what it did since there was no sand inside it, which meant it couldn't be some timer or a way to reverse time. She opened up the Cabinet to grab it once it was in her hands she felt herself getting a bit weaker but unable to let go of it. It was draining something from her body but she couldn't place down what it was.

She felt that she was in the clouds, all senses were blurred. Right, left, up and down were a complete mystery to her as she fell to her knees. It didn't take long for the hourglass to follow as it fell to the ground with a loud sound that caught the 2 other witches' attention. Margo couldn't tell anymore what was happening other than the vibrations she felt of two feet walking as her face hit the floor.

"Wow she's really pathetic"

A neon string would wrap around the hourglass and suspend it in the air. Jayla eyed the contents as her eyes opened wide. Before a smirk appeared on her face.

"Looks like ms. ambassador of light had a lot of dark mana, and it's so pure"

"How did she even get her hands on it, it's practically impossible to do so. The only way to do so it's to absorb it from an undead being. I'm sure there are none in the human realm"

Jayla rose an eyebrow at Jade who was mumbling to herself, a bit too immersed in this not liking where this was going she took the hourglass with her only to be stopped by Jade herself who wouldn't let go of the hourglass.

"Let go Jade we don't want a repeat of last time do we?"

"Somnus"

Without a second to waste Jayla would fall to the ground dead asleep, the hourglass falling into Jade's possession as she held unto it. Her entire façade would have changed as well as her demeanor, she would drag down Jayla's body into the magic circle placing it at the center.

"I didn't think a chance like this would have occurred so quickly, an Idiot witch who absorbed dark mana and the current most powerful witch taken down by a simple sleeping spell"

She spoke to the unconscious figure as she took out the blade that was hidden. The hourglass filled in with black goo, she broke the hourglass letting the goo fall into a bowl as she dipped the blade in it.

"There's a reason why Hecate forbade us to learn about black magic, but its power is just irresistible."

She continued monologuing as her once hazel eyes began glowing red showing her slow fall into darkness. Her brown hair turning jet black as the night, demonstrating the side she had chosen to be an ally of darkness.

####  To be Continued 

A/N: Ah this a cliffhanger curious to know what happens next?


	19. Dark Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A face-off with a girl who converted to darkness

#  Dark arts 

A chill ran through Margo's spine snapping her out of her adventure in cloud nine and right back into her senses. She didn't know much of what was happening but the sight of a black-haired woman about to stab Jayla in the heart was not a sight she wanted to see. Margo didn't care if Jayla had been once rude to her or even attacked her for no apparent reason wishing death on them was never the answer. Not wanting to attract the woman doused in her dark arts Margo silent chanted her spell in order to contact the Goddess.

She noticed that the entire room had been sealed stopping anyone outside from sensing the dark magic that is currently occurring. Margo had studied enough about magic to recognize sacrifices, this one in particular, that she had come across from a fanatic cult. It's meant to drain the life energy of one being into another completely absorbing their power, it's a way to ensure that their knowledge of their own power is yours only, it takes 3 days to complete and looking at the progress that had just happened they should be on the third day. How long has she been knocked out?

She took a deep breath as she noticed the black-haired lady cutting up her victim's face slowly. she didn't know why she was doing so but now wasn't the time to ask such questions. Margo whispered a spell that hopefully wouldn't get noticed by the lady clad in black.

"Adfishio Potentia"

A small amount of mana would rush out of the room, but that didn't go noticed by the woman who continued her dark masterpiece. She turned around slowly with a huge wide grin on her face. It was sinister and dark, the type of smile that would send chills in your spine and tell you to run while knowing that they would catch you anyhow. Margo didn't know how she would compete with such a witch, which made her wonder how did she even enter without the goddess noticing.

"Well, well, well guess you are awake, be happy I didn't carve your face just yet..."

What followed was a sickening hysterical laugh, Just who was she? The voice sounded familiar to Margo but she couldn't pinpoint exactly who it was. This was bothering her greatly, there was no point in trying to hide the fact that she was knocked out now. She slowly stood up to face the sorceress, who had a gleam in her eye that showed the ecstasy of torturing her victims, Margo was sure that Jayla was alive as she was breathing, but she was in so much pain in her sleep. To think that someone took pleasure in such a thing made her sick to her stomach.

"I don't know who you are, but you better be prepared to be taken down"

At Margo's words, the woman could only laugh, she hadn't heard such absurd words in such a long time. This brought definitely brought a smile to her face as she may just continue to play a little longer with this one.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against me? Dear you shouldn't overestimate your abilities"

It didn't take long for each of them to have a staring contest to see who would move first. The apprentice witch trying to be a hero or the newly turned sorceress mistress of the dark arts. Jade took the first step as Margo was wary of every movement she felt as if she was a rabbit in a den full of wolves, the room itself felt intoxicating like some sort of trap every fiber in her body was telling her to run and escape this newer form of hell.

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize me after all I'm the one who welcomed you with open arms but, do tell me where you found this black mana... it's so rich and intoxicating"

"Jade?"

When she spoke this it clicked in Margo's mind as to who this dangerous woman was. Her response was a dark smirk that cascaded her lips with a crazy look in her eyes. This indicated all loss of sanity, Margo had no idea what possibly would have caused this until she saw the broken hourglass behind Jade with black goo sticking to the glass. Was that the mana from the Nomu I absorbed? She grits her teeth blaming herself for Jade getting corrupted by such a thing. She didn't know the extent of power from such a thing but she needed to settle this herself. Albeit she didn't know how she would do something like that.

"Well you're not completely brainless as I thought you were before, I was going to play with you a bit more but it would be bad to have a witness, do me a favor and scream when you die"

Those words shook Margo to her core, yes she may have fought villains after her life but she took their threats lightly as they were of a visibly lower class than she was when it came to terms with her powers. It wasn't as frightening as the one she is facing right now, a person with clearly more power than she could ever possess, and more control when utilizing such an ability. She couldn't dare hope to survive if they were to fight seriously one on one. 

"Margo! Are you in there!?"

"Yes! I am, help Jade absorbed black mana!"

Margo felt a rush of reassurance as she heard the voice of the goddess herself outside of the door, meaning that her spell reached her. But Jade didn't seem the slightest bit fazed by this actually it seemed that this pleased her very well. She felt something drop in the pit of her stomach as she realized one thing. How come the goddess didn't appear inside the room that they were in. It puzzled her but then she realized that Jade most likely cast a spell to keep others out of the room. 

The goddess who had received the distress signal a few minutes ago that her pupil had sent tried entering on many occasions but for some reason, she couldn't teleport to the exact location, no matter how many times she tried which worried her enough for her to come herself towards the room they were located at. After having heard how Jade absorbed black mana she sighed at her moment of blindness when she couldn't see for a few minutes due to the presence of dark mana she possessed it was a mistake on her part, as she should've gotten rid of it before allowing her student to go inside the room, which most likely caused her to touch the hourglass.

Being The goddess of magic, she understood magic to the fullest but she had excluded herself from the vile dark mana which had become the only thing capable of countering her power. Seeing as she couldn't teleport inside that must mean that Jade cast a locking spell, shutting any unwanted visitor from coming in with the dark mana. The only one who could defeat her at the moment would be Margo, who was still very much learning about her abilities. She had hoped that by leaving her to learn from heroes she would grow to be more in sync with her abilities but somehow she still didn't view it as an extension of herself. But rather a power to call upon, This may be the turning point that Margo needs either it will be the end of her life or it will be her rebirth, she could only hope that the wheels of fate were not running against the Dragon Princess.

"Listen to me, currently you are the only one who stands a chance to defeat her. Your Magic is not a power you call upon but an extension of yourself"

The goddess couldn't say much as it wasn't the time for her to learn of her origin just yet, she still had much more growing to do before learning of it, hopefully, the young witch will learn to take in those words and apply them in her battle with Jade. 

As Margo heard the words she was confused Why don't you come and help me right now? What do you mean by this? But she didn't have much time as she quickly rolled to the side narrowly avoiding a dark wave of mana that destroyed the shelf Entirely and even began to corrode it. She saw that momentarily Jade's eyes had become pitch black, which frightened Margo even more. She didn't know what to do as she clenched her teeth, she promised herself that she wouldn't back down even when facing an enemy clearly more powerful than she was. Jayla was still alive and hadn't been sacrificed just yet, and she didn't have long before she dies of blood loss. It was a gamble on saving someone's life, she never thought that she would be thinking about how Katsuki would have simply fought in such a situation with prowess. And how Izuku would have thought of a plan right away. She was so behind in many ways and this frustrated her to no end. She felt something stir inside of her as she found the strength to stand with her shaky legs.

"Just give up there's no way you can be me, you're outmatched and outclassed just follow your friend in death"

"You may be stronger than I am... more powerful than I can hope to achieve I will give you that much but I guarantee you I'm the last person you want to mess with"

Jade gave an amused look as she looked at Margo who was shaking like a leaf but still managed to find the strength to stand. She didn't know why she even bothered to try and fight back as she was clearly scared for her life but still chose to fight. She was quickly getting bored but still wanted to have some fun.

"I'll entertain you for a bit"

A wicked smirk cascaded her face as she lifted up her hands once more to blast margo, her hands were covered in dark violet energy tinged with black showing the ongoing corruption. Margo preparing herself looked around her trying to think of a plan. she viewed the door, and Jayla as something came to mind that hopefully will work in her favor. She just needed to get to Jayla.

"Vorcess Nebulae"

Margo quickly chanted as a shield manifested itself in front of her, With a yawn, Jade sent another wave of black mana which shattered her shield like glass and sent Margo flying back against the other cabinets. She was bleeding from her back as she felt a few shards insert themselves there and felt a burning sensation from different potions that she crashed into, she weakly got up only for dark bindings to begin wrapping around her, she felt the breath leave her body as they slowly began crushing her.

"I don't see how a pathetic failure like you even managed to get so far in life, honestly you should've been crushed ages ago. You really aren't fortunate, are you? You talk big but you have nothing to back it up"

Margo couldn't even rebuttal as she felt the bindings get tighter and tighter as time went by. Was this the way she was going to die? She never managed to exact her revenge on the boy she had once liked. Wait, what? Now wasn't the time to think of such things she needed to get out of this situation first before she can sort out her mind. She glared at Jade who gave her a smile before smacking her against the wall, Margo shut her eyes as she felt something leaking from her forehead, her vision becoming a bit blurry, but it didn't stop there as she was thrown against the cabinets once more.

"Can you still look at me like that huh?"

Jade taunted as Margo's body ached all over. She was utterly overpowered and was defeated in but a few seconds. There was no way for her to win, but she still felt something stirring inside her an instinct that she didn't want to follow, but it was the only way she saw to survive. She always followed her mind and not her instincts as she suppressed them but if there's even the slightest chance to save Jayla and get out of this predicament she will take it. Her eyes began sparking purple as she looked at Jade she opened up her mouth as if to say something but rather she was sucking in the dark bindings. Margo herself didn't know what she was doing but this felt entirely natural for her, as she fell to the ground. 

To say Jade was surprised would be an understatement as she couldn't tell what had happened, she clearly absorbed the dark mana but it went through her mouth? And it wasn't ambient mana but solid ones. She grit her teeth as she had let something troublesome live, Without a second thought she blasted at Margo once more who simply absorbed the blast. Margo without much thought took a deep breath as she was going to remove all the black mana within her body.

"Arcane Dragon roar!"

She didn't recognize what she had just said but out of her mouth, a spiral of dark mana would be aimed right at Jade who put up quickly a barrier to stop the bellow. Both Margo and Jade were in a struggle as Margo tried to keep it going, but found herself running out of fuel just as Jade's barrier had visible cracks Margo stopped. 

"Arcane dragon rapid Kick!"

She gathered mana unto her legs as if by muscle memory her body moved on its own striking down the barrier and kicking Jade in the face sending her flying against the wall in the back, the sheer strength and power of the kick was enough to knock out Jade as Margo fell to her knees.

"I told you... I'm the last person you want to mess with" 

The spell that Jade had cast became null as she was not conscious to maintain it. With that the goddess entered, she saw the carnage and destruction in the room and saw Jade with a flick of her wrist the sorceress vanished locked and sealed in a vault to be forever gotten. She walked towards Jayla as she saw that she was indeed still alive and breathing, she let the other witches who were outside with her come in and take her towards another part where the druids would take care of it. Margo was still shaking as she heard footsteps, they stopped when they reached her as she felt a hand caress her head stroking slowly.

"You did well, from now on to avoid another incident such as this I will be sure to continue teaching you so that you never will have to be forced into a corner like this again"

Margo only nodded as tears she had held in flowed from her eyes, she has been clearly afraid but managed to stay strong in the face of danger. Her body was aching all over from the damages she had been given from the sorceress and currently, she felt as though she needed to rest. Her eyes became heavy and drowsy as she was met with darkness once more.

####  To be continued 

A/N: All right and this concludes the chapter what did all of you think about it? I personally didn't want Margo to be involved in the stain fight as I feel she wouldn't have necessarily gained anything from it but rather having a fight here would help her learn more of her possible heritage and become stronger. Comment what you guys thought about it.


	20. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school

#  Return 

Two weeks have passed after the battle Margo had with corrupted Jade, she had gone to the healing room where many of the druids took care to heal her along with Jayla who had yet to open her eyes even after all that time has passed. Even if she hadn't taken part in the fight with the hero killer she had been given the news about the attack on the city. 

Rather than what the headlines showed Margo had gotten the inside scoop on how Izuku, Todoroki, and Tenya managed to defeat the notorious hero killer stain. Mainly because it was suspicious why Izuku had only sent her his location and was ambiguous in his explanation, so she used magic to reveal what had happened that night when she was a tad bit too busy with her battle to go to his aid. She could have helped him easily and she felt a bit bad for it but she couldn't express it as she knows he would panic if he knew she knew why. And he would begin asking questions as to how she knew so it was better to leave it at her not knowing.

She had gotten a call from her parents asking if she was alright and she gave a white lie saying that she was nowhere near the attack in Hosu so she wasn't involved in any possible way, to reassure them. She didn't need to tell them how she nearly lost her life to someone who was working with her.

She didn't want them to worry or put them in any form of danger as she knew that if she had told them the events that unfolded they would beg her to come back home and if she didn't they would themselves come and pick her up. So to avoid such an event she simply chose not to tell them. And today was finally the last day of the internship, after having done training with the goddess herself and even going so far as to do some hero work with her as that was what she was interning for Margo felt that she was even more ready to take on the world and protect herself as well as show Katsuki exactly who she was. To say goodbye before heading back to the train station, she went into the office of the goddess. Once she had arrived in front of the doors before she could even knock she heard a voice speak.

"Come in"

She took a breath as she opened the doors and entered the office, she saw the goddess currently reading a book which held no title. On her desk was a mountain of books which were there. Margo wondered what she was doing with so many books, as she stayed standing near the door as she didn't plan on taking much of her time. The goddess placed down the book as she faced Margo, till now Margo kept on being astonished by her beauty, it was simply incomprehensible, as to how she did it.

"Thank you for taking care of me during for the 2 weeks, I'll be taking my leave now"

"Before you leave take this with you, I can tell it will be useful for you in the future"

Margo looked as to what she was referring to and there were 3 bookshelves filled with books the size of the palm of her hand inside a small glass case. Margo astonished took the small case and placed it in her bag.

"These are.."

"They are spell books from my library do use them well and make me proud WildCard"

That was all she said as that very second without a second to waste Margo no longer found herself inside the library but outside standing on the sidewalk in front of space. As if there was never a building standing there. With a sigh, Margo then began making her way towards the train station. She was glad that she had learned something new but couldn't seem to keep her mind off the battle she had with Jade and called out spells she never knew. This bothered her a bit and she had asked The goddess for any clues concerning it but her answers were vague and she didn't give anything direct this would have to be some research she must do on her own, but right now she didn't want to think of such things.

## \------Back at UA------

Margo had gone to class the day after quite early, as she began talking to Momo. She felt bad as her friend basically was interning for a celebrity who was only doing commercials and barely did anything that suits the genre of hero. 

"That must've been better than what I had to go through, I had to rearrange an entire library without my quirk...or ladders."

It was true after the fight with Jade that is all Hecate made Margo do for the remainder of the time saying that it will help her in the future but she didn't get it at all, other than knowing the names of the books, and how to reach a really high shelf without climbing. As both continued talking, Margo would hear some laughter that she recognized from Kirishima and Sero. She turned around to see what was so funny and once she saw how Bakugo's hair was cleanly done she herself couldn't stop laughing as it didn't suit him whatsoever. She tried not to laugh out loud such as to not garner his attention and stifle her laugh but that was in vain as she held her stomach unable to contain it, but it quickly died down as the attention was now on the three survivors of the hero killer.

"Glad you guys made it back alive seriously"

"I worried about you too"

"I'm more than happy that you didn't get any serious injuries"

Kirishima, Momo, and Margo spoke as the class's attention drifted to them.

"you're lucky endeavor showed up and saved you guys"

"So cool, just what I'd expect to form the #2 hero"

Rikkido and Hagakure spoke up as Todoroki looked down, Margo could tell that he was thinking back to something maybe to what someone told him? she couldn't read minds so she didn't know what exactly but his response to them afterward did show his true emotions which surprised margo on how he spoke rather than give silence to others.

"Yeah that's right he saved us"

Izuku nodded in his direction, which made Margo wonder if the events of such a thing made them close. Seeing as all three of them were speaking to each other, Margo was a bit envious of how they spoke to Todoroki without much of a problem but she kept on being stuck with silence whenever she tried to engage in conversation with him.

"Did you hear the news about the hero killer? Everyone says that he was somehow connected to the league of villains. Can you imagine how frightening it would've been if that creep had been there during the attack on the USJ?"

Ojiro spoke as it made Margo think, she's sure that most of the class would have made it out alive but definitely, death would have occurred had he been part of the attack. She did hope it was no one other than Mineta, but seemingly karma got to him when he interned with Mt. Lady which is a small victory in itself.

"He's scary yeah, but did you see him in that weird video? It's all over the internet"

Denki spoke, what video? Margo wondered as she definitely didn't see any weird video of stain whatsoever. She never knew there was one, either.

" I didn't even know there was a video of him"

Ojiro spoke Margo's exact thoughts on the matter as Denki was quick to reply.

"Yeah stain is a pretty evil villain, but like super tenacious he's almost kind of cool don't you guys think?"

"You can't actually be thinking that"

Margo gave him an 'are you serious?' look as Izuku called out his name, Denki then realized what he was saying as he quickly covered his mouth looking at Tenya who lifted his arm as he spoke.

"No it's okay, it's fine. He was indeed, quite a tenacious villain I can understand why others may think he was cool. But instead of helping the world, his beliefs led him to cold-blooded murder. No matter his motives, the killing cannot be condoned... to keep anyone else from suffering like me well I promise I will strive to be the perfect hero!"

Margo sweatdropped at his behavior, as Izuku cheered him on encouraging it. Margo sighed as Tenya went back to his class rep 'self' as he was telling everyone to take their seat because the class was about to start.

"He's back"

"This is your fault for talking about weird stuff"

"Sorry... I gotta keep my mouth shut"

Tokoyami spoke Margo's exact thought as Jiro reprimanded Denki. Margo silently agreed with Jiro on that part but sighed nonetheless as she went to her seat. She didn't like the fact that she was far from her friend in their seating arrangements.

***

"I am here, I hope you are ready to return to our lessons. Today is hero basic training, feels like I haven't seen you in a while. Welcome back, now then listen carefully for what's in store. We're going to be conducting a little race take everything you've learned from your internship to apply it to your rescue training"

All Might spoke as all the students were gathered in their hero costumes. Izuku was completely nerding out while Margo wondered how she was going to win the race.

"If it's rescue training then shouldn't we be at the USJ instead?"

"Ah, that facility specializes in disasters, as I said earlier this is a race. So prepare! You're about to step into field gamma! Inside is an area full of factories that form an intricate labyrinth. so good luck finding your way around. You'll be competing in groups of 5 with one group of 6. Each person starts to form a different location in the outskirts of the model city. I'll send a distress signal and you do what you must rescue me whoever finds me first wins! but try to keep the property damage to a bare minimum please"

"Why are you pointing at me?"

AllMight finished by pointing at Bakugo, Margo couldn't help herself but snicker as he was clearly getting ticked off. Finally, it was time for the first group to begin Margo could barely hold her excitement as it seemed extremely fun.

"All right first group get to your places"

Margo and the other UA students who were not chosen for the first group stood in front of the monitor. She sat down next to Momo and Jiro as they all waited for the race to begin.

"Iida hasn't completely recovered yet, right? He should sit this out"

"Everyone in this room has really good mobility"

The class already began discussing and sharing their opinions.

"Ha.. I'd say Midoriya is at a heavy disadvantage against those four"

"That's what I think, moving around quickly isn't one of his strong suits that's for sure"

Momo and Jiro began, as Margo thought about it, if it had been Izuku at the beginning of the school year she would no doubt say yes but after seeing his fight with stain she saw how he developed a new ability much as she did.

"And whenever he uses his powers he always gets badly injured"

Momo said as Margo joined in the conversation.

"He's known for always surprising us one way or another he might just have some ingenious plan"

They both pondered over it as they agreed, they couldn't see where he would come up with a plan for this exercise but they might just get surprised by what he can do. 

"who's your pick? I'm betting on sero"

"oh yeah? I got odds on Ojiro"

"I choose Ashido cuz she's got a super athletic body"

Kirishima, Denki, and Mineta spoke up as Margo felt bad for Mina to deal with such a classmate as him. She constantly wondered how did Mineta even get into the hero course, but she isn't going to dissuade the use of his quirk. It annoyed her to no end how useful it could be at certain times.

"I know Deku will be last"

"Of course you'd think that"

She was quick to reply to Bakugo who became easily annoyed at how she took every chance possible to come at him.

"Is everyone ready? Begin!"

As AllMight pressed the signal the first group immediately sprung into action. Sero used his tape quirk to swing from one area to another. As Mina used her acid quirk to surf on top of the railings. While Ojiro used his tail to bounce from one area to the next. Tenya used his engine quirk to quickly run towards the finish line.

"Look at him go in a maze-like this, it makes sense to be above everything else"

Kirishima said excitedly as he was winning the bet between him, Mineta, and Denki who looked at him with a side-eye.

"So that means Sero is at an advantage because he can take to the sky"

Shoji said but Margo only smirked as she saw a green blur pass right by him, everyone currently watching the monitor was a bit taken back as they saw Izuku move so swiftly.

"Wow, Midoriya!?"

Kirishima and Mineta yelled in sync.

"Since when could he do that?"

Denki added as Margo felt kind of proud that he was able to show off. But she noticed the moves that he was copying, from the way he was landing to the way he was moving. It was just like Bakugo. Margo looked to the side to see if the ash-blonde recognized his own moves, and the expression he gave answered her question. She continued watching him until one moment where she saw him slip on one pipe...

"Group 1 leave the field you're up Group 2"

All Might spoke after he handed the prize to Sero, Margo felt bad for Izuku and how slipping once made him arrive last but now it was her turn. 

\-----------

Margo was in the girls' locker completely depressed as she had been schooled by none other than Bakugo. Momo and Jiro were trying to comfort her saying that ramming into a pole more than once is all right since many people make mistakes, she had never felt so embarrassed in her life. Even if she arrived in second place and Jumped around by gathering mana into her legs rather than flying which did surprise everyone, she messed up terribly in trying to show off.

"Do you think if I fake my death my embarrassment would vanish?"

Momo sighed as she smacked the back of Margo's head, snapping her out of those thoughts momentarily.

"It was only one exercise but then again they're usually memorable"

Margo looked at Jiro for comfort seeing as Momo only made it worse, Jiro simply shrugged completely agreeing with Momo on the matter. she was hearing a ruckus from the boy's locker room.

"You can't stop me! I wanna see Yaoyorozu's girth, Margo's smooth legs, Ashido's slender waist, Hagakure's floating underwear, Ururaka's super-sized body, Asui's unexpectedly soft boobs!"

Margo felt a chill as she saw the hole about which they were talking, Jiro already was on it as she used her quirk to go and Jab his eye. Margo just prayed that it would penetrate his skull and end him already. the only thing she heard was a loud yell signaling that Jiro hit the mark. She never felt so self-conscious about herself other than when that pervert is looking at her, she felt slightly violated. 

"Urgh thanks, Kyoka"

"Despicable we'll close up this hole immediately"

"Why hasn't the world simply ended him yet?"

Hagakure, Momo, and Margo spoke their mind completely disgusted by him, Margo just wondered what the explosion after Jiro jabbing him in the eye was about. 

After finally getting dressed they all headed back to class. The day went by swiftly as the final bell rang. Margo was doing her best to avoid a confrontation with Bakugo mostly because of her pride which was annihilated when she got second place and he got first. She walked back with Momo and Jiro not exactly overjoyed but she put those thoughts aside and was determined that next time she will for sure show him up.

__________________________________

A/N: And this concludes this chapter, tell me what you thought about it. See all of you in the next chapter.


	21. Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the final exams

#  Examination 

The next day Margo was sitting by her desk completely drained of energy, she didn't manage to sleep well last night considering what she had to prepare since she was going to sleep over at Momo's place during the weekend to study for the upcoming finals like they have done for the midterm beforehand. She let out another sigh to drive away from the tiredness as she tuned in to listen to her favorite teacher giving her a momentary distraction.

"All right that's it for class today, there's only one week left before your final exam begins. I'm sure you're all studying constantly right? Don't forget to keep training the written exam is only one element. there's also the practical portion to worry about Good luck"

He said as he left the classroom, Why did my distraction leave? She mentally pouted as Denki and Mina began freaking out. She wondered why were they yelling, Denki looked as if he was going to have a panic attack and Mina just had a huge smile on her face almost as if she enjoyed creating a commotion. She herself didn't have much of an issue with the midterms as she was ranked 3rd for the midterms, she did make sure to study the textbook along with her spell book since she couldn't afford to be behind in her work, but it was mostly thanks to those late study nights with Momo that she even made it so far on the written portion.

"Ashido, Kaminari we still got time to study that way we'll all go to the training camp together"

Isuku who was ranked 5th suggested the idea which Margo thought would be very beneficial to them. She just wondered what the practical exam could have.

"Yes as a class rep I have high hopes to make UA proud!"

It was great that Tenya who was ranked 2nd was for the idea.

"Hey don't worry you two, me and Margo we're about to study, we can catch you up to speed on the important topics if you want"

Margo nodded agreeing with Momo on having them join since they were planning to study together for the finals. It was quite a normal thing for them to usually hang out and study, plus with Mina and Denki there, learning may become way more interesting. Momo was a great help for Margo mostly because Margo was able to keep up with Momo with her usual speed. 

"You're the best Yaomomo!"

Both Denki and Mina yelled in sync before Momo went into a sullen state Margo walked up behind her to pat her back for comfort.

"I'm afraid I won't be any help when it comes to the practical though"

That one fight with Tokoyami really hit her hard, Margo tried to boost up her self confidence, as her quirk was pretty amazing. If this was an anime she would easily be the most overpowered character in it.

"I've been studying but could you help me out too? I'm having some trouble understanding quadratic functions"

Jiro asked as Momo looked up at her.

(A/N: I feel your pain Jiro I really do)

"Really?"

Momo asked before Sero came to her as well.

"Tutor me please classical Japanese is killing me"

"Is there a little for one more? I'm afraid I'll fall behind a little"

Ojiro joined in asking for help before all three spoke in unison.

"Pretty please?"

As they asked her Momo's eyes began sparkling as she was completely moved.

"Yes let's do it! all right we can hold a study session at my residence over the weekend"

"Seriously? I can wait to see your fancy digs"

Momo cheered as Mina asked, Margo, sweatdropped at what interested Mina and how Momo was speaking about her plans, but she was pretty excited nonetheless in having others join them for once to study rather than it being just her and Momo. It was a chance to get closer to her classmates. Rule #2 in making friends struggle with school subjects and learn them together.

"Sounds like I should be studying with her"

"You think that I don't know enough!? Maybe I should beat the lessons into your skull!"

Kirishima said as Bakugo replied pretty pissed off and enraged, as Kirishima sweatdropped by his antics. 

Soon enough lunch was arriving for the students, Margo sat down beside Momo, as Jiro was beside her. She didn't know since when Tokoyami and Shoji ate with them or when it occurred but it would feel empty if they weren't there. Both of them sat in front of the three girls Ojiro joined them as well, it was quite refreshing as Margo spoke up.

"What do you guys think the practical exam is going to be about?"

"It may be similar to the rescue training we've had"

Tokoyami was first to answer as Jiro joined in.

"If that's the case wouldn't some of us be at a disadvantage? Not all of our quirks work in every situation"

"That may be true but we've been taught to adapt to different situations quickly, having a good judgment is one of the most basic things for hero work"

Momo replied as Shoji asked a question everyone was curious about for a while.

"Speaking of quirks Andrieski, what's yours?"

Margo sweatdropped at the question as she could feel the eyes of those on the table on her, even if Tokoyami didn't really express it she could tell that he too was curious about it. Margo sighed as she had prepared an explanation of her 'quirk' in case she was cornered like this.

"My quirk is called Arcane, basically by using my own energy, I can manipulate different things around me the easiest being air"

she left the answer vague as she didn't want to go too much in detail, she even gave a demonstration as she opened up the palm of her hand, lowly whispering her spell as a tiny tornado danced on the palm of her hand before vanishing as she balled her hand into a fist. As Tokoyami heard the vague explanation he wondered if it was because she was hiding something or because she herself didn't know the extent of her own abilities. 

She hated the fact that she was lying and keeping a secret and wished that one day she could boldly say that her power is magic and not a quirk. That she was truly quirkless but she didn't want to reach the radar of the league of villains like Izuku did. Heck, she might've caught their attention for being one of the students that incapacitated the wormhole guy for a short amount of time. After her explanation, the group's subject changed as they began talking about other school stuff, and how Margo was completely defeated by Bakugo in the race which was something she herself didn't get since she was so sure she beat him in terms of speed. 

Lunch would finally end as they all went back to class, Margo was still unsure how she would perform for the practical and had no idea how to prepare for it either. It was only a fluke that she managed to score so high in the midterms. As she arrived there was news that spread about the practical having robots for their examination. Margo wasn't exactly too sure about that, as it was used in the entrance exam and the obstacle course for the sports festival. Something like that she's positive wouldn't be used a third time especially for a final. But she didn't speak out as she let Denki and Mina rejoice in a hope that would most likely be crushed when they make it there but hey Margo could also be wrong in that regards so she chose not to advise them.

"It shouldn't matter if it's robots or people why are you morons so excited?"

Bakugo spoke, as Denki was quick to retaliate.

"Hey who are you calling a moron!?"

"Shut up! You need to learn how to control your quirk ya got it!?"

Margo sighed at Bakugo's method of telling his classmates to be ready for anything, the second he turned to face Izuku she knew he was about to call him out on something.

"I don't know what's going on with your power, but I saw the way you're using it now and I want you to know it's seriously pissing me off"

She honestly never really understood what Bakugo had against Izuku, to begin with, Ochako joined in and mentioned how Izuku was flying around like Bakugo during the festival. But still, Bakugo always had something against Izuku.

"I won't have another half-assed win like the festival, we'll be getting individual scores in the upcoming finals. New rankings so we'll all know exactly where we're standing. I'll show you how much better I am, and Todoroki I'll get you too. Don't think I forgot about you Margo"

Margo sweatdropped at his antics, but it's not like she was going to back down either, she was going to learn more about the spells she used against Jade rather than the new books Hecate had gifted her, this was her chance to show him up once more. He finally left the classroom by slamming the door behind him.

"It's been a while since I've seen him that worked up"

"You think it's impatience or hatred?"

"Whatever it may be he's not going to back down"

Kirishima, Tokoyami, and Margo spoke while she silently sighed, as Momo quickly changing the subject.

"Margo, are you still coming to the sleepover?"

"Of course, should I bring in the desserts?"

"My parents absolutely loved them last time so definitely"

Both girls were making quietly making last-minute plans, the first time Margo went over she was completely shocked by how rich Momo was. She was a bit shy when bringing her mother's cupcakes and small desserts. But once she met her parents and how they were absolutely kind she managed to have some courage to share what she brought and ever since then the family practically loved her.

"I will go pick them up at home and then go straight to your place"

Margo said as Momo nodded, agreeing with the decision. Both girls then made their way out of the school before going their separate ways as Margo rushed home to pick up the sweets her mother has made and a bunch of other things she may need for over the weekend that she made sure to pack before. As she arrived home she simply opened the door and rushed to her room to grab her bags before giving a hug to her mother and bringing the case that held the desserts. Margo was a bit used to the weight but she knew that the travel would be a bit longer than usual since she didn't want to trip on anything.

Finally, a good 30min had passed as she stood in front of her friend's house, honestly no matter how many times she sees it. The house is pretty big, Margo's was a bit larger than most but definitely not as big as Momo's. She pressed on the button as a voice could be heard responding.

"Oh Margo come right in, Momo is in her room currently"

"Thank you Mrs. Yaoyorozu, excuse me"

As she went through the gate, she quickly made her way towards the kitchen as she knew her way around pretty well and placed the sweets on top of the table as she was a bit unsure of where else to put it. That was where she was told to place it last time, quickly she made her way towards her friend's room which was wide open, she knocked on the frame of the door to get Momo's attention as she was currently classifying a bit of the school books. As she heard the knock and saw her friend she quickly got up and rushed her inside. Margo looked seeing the array of books her friend had and the notes she was taking out as well.

"you're organizing the entire schedule to tutor them aren't you?"

"Of course it will make it more efficient and they will be sure to excel"

Margo couldn't help but laugh a bit at how serious she was taking this and she couldn't ask for any better.

"All right let's do our best then"

"Our?"

"You didn't think I was going to let you do this on your own now did you?"

Margo had a grin on her face as she looked at Momo who gave a smile back.

"Let's do our best"

Both girls nodded agreeing with each other as they began the preparations for their classmates who were coming in tomorrow. Margo was excited to see their faces when they come over to her place.

***********

The next day Margo and Momo would be finishing the last touches as they both woke up early. And right on cue, they would hear the doorbell ring. Margo swears she had never seen her this excited before as she rushed over to answer it herself.

"I've been waiting for you everyone, please come in!"

She opened up the gate for them to enter, Margo wondered how she was going to calm her down so that they don't feel too overwhelmed. As they finally entered the house they would have been guided to the dining hall. Momo had the tea prepared while she walked right through the doors excreting a bright aura that was showing off her happiness, Margo would have been right behind her with her own books, a she stayed back to help with the desserts.

"Is something wrong?"

Even the way she spoke was completely innocent as it completely overwhelmed her other classmates. 

"No everything's perfect"

they were completely overwhelmed by the ambiance, it made Margo shiver a bit just how powerful her friend was with her bouncy personality. The sincerity overtook them in a simple moment. But that was quick to change as when Momo began tutoring Denki was already close to having a mental breakdown. Margo did her best to aid them as much as she could knowing very well Momo's style of teaching. 

And it was not long after that the day had ended, Margo decided that rather than being cooped up for studying for longer she'd have to go and train with her abilities. She didn't want to miss out on the chance to learn more about her newfound abilities but the more she thought about it the riskier trying to learn about them sounded, since she didn't have much time to learn something new it may be better for her to master what she already knows. And with that mindset, she opened one of the books the goddess had given her and began reading through it.

To momo, it looked like Margo was simply studying some more, but this was in fact training for Margo, in the similar way that Momo has to know the basic components of the material she wants to make. Margo has to know the spell and the meaning of it to cast it, she thought it was a weird condition but considering how she almost blew up her own house while doing so she thought that the safest method would be best to use. And with that mindset, she began to learn new spells.

**********

## \-----Written exam-----

Finally, the first day of the finals would begin as it started with the written one, she had spent most of her weekend preparing for this, and with Momo's help, she knew that she would do well. Once she received her paper and looked at the first question a wave of slight relief washed over her as she could tell that she wasn't going to fail this one either, she took a deep breath as she began to skim through all the questions first before she began answering them.

For the next 3 days, it would be the same thing, she felt a bit exhausted as exams always were severely draining but finally she would be wrapping up the very last one. She didn't know why Maths had to be last and every time it gets her. The only reason why she never reaches 2nd or 1st place is because of some mistake she does for the first comprehension.

"All right put your pencils down, the last person on each row bring the papers to me"

Aizawa spoke as Margo wrote the final answer before placing her pencil on top of her desk, relieved that it was over, Math just gave her anxiety. Margo passed down her paper as she saw Mina and Denki quickly rush over to Momo.

"Thank you so much for all your help!"

"I didn't leave anything blank at least"

Then both quickly turned to Margo doing the same as she sweatdropped on how enthusiastic they were about it, but she hoped they remembered that the written exam was only one aspect of the finals that they had to take. Soon enough the students of class 1-A would begin making their way towards the central plaza which was where the practical exam would be taking place.

"Now then let's begin the last test, remember it's possible to fail this final if you want to go to camp, then don't do any stupid mistakes"

Aizawa spoke as he stood in front of the students who were in their hero costume with many of the other teachers.

"Uh, why are all the teachers here?"

Jiro asked which also intrigued Margo, as to the reason why they may all be here.

"I expect many of you have gathered some information and believe that you have some idea of what you may facing today"

This made Margo wonder if ever the robots were simply a false rumor.

"we're fighting those big old metal robots!"

Denki yelled out loud as Mina cheered as well, Margo sweatdropped as she's sure considering their teacher brought up such an idea that maybe things are different now knowing UA's unpredictability, just as that thought passed by the principle would pop out from their homeroom teacher's scarf.

"Will be completely different for various reasons"

The principal spoke completely surprising everyone. Margo felt bad for Mina and Denki as she's sure that they didn't train with their quirks thinking that it would be a breeze.

"Principle Nezu!"

Everyone exclaimed as Margo thought about what he said as Momo spoke her mind.

"Changing things!?"

The principal would slide down Aizawa's scarf before looking up at the students.

"The tests now have a new focus, they will be hero work of course but also teamwork and combat between actual people. So what does that mean for you? you students will be working together in pairs and your opponents will be one of us. The UA teachers, isn't that fabulous?"

It took everything out of Margo for her Jaw not to drop to the ground, as her eyes were wide open. She never thought in a million years that the exam would even include that, this school really had a lot of ways to surprise her.

"We're...fighting a teacher?"

Ochako spoke everyone's fear as everyone broke into a cold sweat, nobody saw this one coming. Margo silently prayed that no one had to go up against AllMight as she knows there is no winning with him. If she had to go up against him in an all-out brawl she would simply give up and let Bakugo rank higher than her. The hero training where he was holding back was much more different than whatever this exam could be and it shook her to her very core.

"Additionally your partners and your opponents have already been chosen. They were determined by discretion based on various factors including fighting style, grades, and personal relationships."

Aizawa spoke as Margo wondered how the last one was even selected. Hopefully, she ends up with Momo or with someone she knows she will excel with.

"First Yaoyorozu and Todoroki against me"

Damn it I can't even be mad about that match-up. Margo thought to herself as her best friend was up against one of the best teachers.

"Then we have Midoriya paired with Bakugo and their opponent is...."

It can't get worse for him, can it? Margo thought and she definitely jinxed it as someone landed from the sky making an entrance.

"I am here to fight!"

I Just had to jinx it for him, she mentally facepalmed at Izuku's luck that she ruined completely it was already bad enough to fight along Bakugo but to go against AllMight of all people is even worse.

(A/N: Here I was stuck for a bit wondering where to put Margo, at first I was going to have her fight by herself against endeavor but I realized that it wouldn't exactly be a good thing for her rather than that I decided that she would be better if she fought with someone else against a teacher, so for this one precisely I decided that she would replace one of the students that took part in the battle.)

## ***A few days ago***

Back in the school, the teachers would have gathered together to discuss what is to be done with the finals of the students, they came up with the conclusion that instead of having robots being used in their finals that they should test the limits of their students themselves. Now the question has been asked on how the teams should be divided, as Aizawa spoke up explaining what would be best for his students. 

"First Todoroki he's doing quite well generally speaking but relies too much on brute force. Yaoyorozu is an all-rounder but lacks the ability to make spur of the moment decisions and apply them. Therefore I'll erase their quirks and take advantage of their weaknesses." 

"Sounds good" 

All the teachers agreed as he continued with the other students. 

"Next is for Midoriya and Bakugo I'm leaving them up to you AllMight. In this case, I didn't pair the two based on ability or classwork, I went with relationships. I know you've got a soft spot for midoriya please ensure that they learn something" 

Aizawa spoke while looking at AllMight who was a bit taken back at how on the nail the eraser hero was. 

"Next is Margo Andrieski she does well in many aspects but like Todoroki she utilizes brute force although she is not drawn out for long-term battles that make her utilize her quirk a lot. Kirishima mostly uses his defense as an offense but isn't suited for long term battles. That's why I want you Cementos to fight them as long as possible. For this matchup, I went with fighting style" 

The teachers looked at each other once Aizawa gave his explanation, all of them agreeing. 

## ***Back to present***

"And now let's announce the teams and teachers they'll be fighting in order"

Principle Nezu spoke, as the teams and order were announced Margo felt even more nervous as she was going to be the first one to battle alongside Kirishima against Cementos. She didn't know a lot about his quirk other than the demonstration he gave when he blocked both Izuku's and Todoroki's powered attacks which meant that she would barely stand a chance against him it would be much easier to simply escape. 

She initially thought that she may be last allowing her to give time to concoct some type of plan, while everyone else was busy doing their exam. She was taking deep breaths not showing any emotion on her face as all the teachers stood in front of the students. Kirishima noticed her slightly panicked state that she did whenever she had to face an opponent. Without questioning why he tried reassuring her by holding her hand. Margo was a bit surprised as she felt someone's hand holding her own only to see Kirishima, he gave her a toothy grin with a light red face as she couldn't help but reciprocate and smile, her anxiety being washed down the drain while she tried to cope with her constant heart beating so fast that it might just burst out of her chest.

"To complete the exam you will all have 30 minutes, to win your objective is to put these handcuffs on your teacher or you win if one of you manages to escape from the combat stage"

The principal explains as Margo who was now relieved began thinking how long she could stall him long enough for her to either escape or capture him while trying to stay away from him.

"But is it really okay to just jet?"

Margo heard Mina ask the principal. I'd rather avoid death thank you Margo thought as the principal answered right away.

"Yup"

"It's gonna be much different than that combat training y'all went through earlier, after all, you're up against people waaaay better than you"

Margo had a slight tick mark on her head as she heard Present Mic speak, she honestly would really like to take that comment to shove it right up his-

"Better really? Wait aren't you just the announcer?"

Margo snickered at Jiro's comment her friend was honestly a savage. Present Mic had a face that showed how he was in pure shock from what he heard her just say.

"Hey watch your mouth girl have some respect!"

Present Mic yelled again as Margo snickered once more feeling way more at ease and ready for her own exam. She had let Kirishima's hand go as she was still embarrassed and didn't want mina to spot her and begin probing her for questions like the last time she did when Bakugo asked to speak with her. He was a bit disappointed when she let go of his hand, but now his focus was on the teachers who continued talking.

"This time your exam will be really similar to a real battle, as strange as it is please think of us as villains."

Thirteen spoke as snipe gave his insight.

"Assuming you come across your enemy if you think you can win against them then fine, however..."

"In an instance where you're outmatched it would be smarter to run away and find help. Todoroki, Iilda, Midoriya I'm sure the three of you understand"

Aizawa finished for snipe as he looked at the three boys Margo knew exactly what he meant by that. She was still debating whether she and Kirishima would be able to take on Cementos. How he fought was completely foreign to her, not only that she's not fighting on her own such as when she fought back at the USJ, she had to be careful with what she did and how she did it. Kirishima may not be as agile as she is which means she has to take that into account when fighting.

"That's right! It's a test of your decision-making skills, but with these rules, you'll probably think that your only real choice is to flee. That's why the support course made these super clever accessories for us!"

AllMight said as he dug through his costume for his item, once he took it out Margo wondered what it was for. Until she realized that AllMight would be wearing weights, so they're going to have a handicap on top of it? she thought to herself. She didn't know why but she felt as though those weights would barely do anything.

"Let's begin. The teams will take the practical exam in the order they were called, we have a stage prepared for you. Andrieski, Kirishima you're up"

"Yes sir"

Margo and Kirishima answered Aizawa as Margo was still a bit nervous about her match but tried to not let it get the best of her.

"Those waiting their turn to fight can either watch the exams or can try to strategize together as a team it's your choice that's all."

Aizawa finished as he turned back to follow the other teachers who were walking back to the building.

"Hey, Margo you okay? Kinda noticed you seem a bit nervous"

Kirishima spoke up as she turned to face him snapping out of her thoughts.

"Oh uh yeah sorry I'm just trying to think of a way to win"

"I'm your partner, we're in this together if you got something run it by me"

He gave her another grin, as she just couldn't have enough of it no matter how many times he did. She smiled at him as she felt more determined to win this.

"Right!"

******

Margo and Kirishima would be running down the street as soon as they heard go. But before She could do anything about it a wall rose from the ground blocking them from going any further. Normally Margo would flee from the battle but before that thought could even cross her mind Kirishima hardened and quickly went to bust through the wall.

"Wait Kirishima!"

Margo didn't have time to come up with a plan with him just yet meaning that she was going in the exam blind. Then more walls would begin springing up as Kirishima kept up his assault, destroying them. Margo focused on her mana as she was letting it flow through her body. She needed to end this battle quickly feeling the surge in power as she accumulated it in her leg. Time to show off what I learned back at the library. She thought as she lunged forward towards one of the cement walls.

"Arcane Dragon rapid Kick!"

She didn't fully understand the fundamentals of this ability but it managed to blowback a huge portion of the walls which were made, Cementos was quite surprised by this, as well as Kirishima who simply saw her use brute strength to blast down the walls. Margo took this chance to grab Kirishima's hand as the dust clouded their vision of him to stay away from the street. She managed to escape as they both hid in the alley, once she was sure she was safe she began speaking.

"There's no way to beat him with simple brute strength, as long as he has a distance over us he's going to win and we're going to fail."

"Do we run towards the exit then?"

Kirishima replied he wasn't too happy with the idea of running away rather than fighting back but Margo shook her head.

"Of course not we're going to capture him, I'm going to draw him out and act as bait while you go behind and get him. He's not going to win against you in hand to hand combat"

"Let's do this"

She gave him a grin as he held out his fist, seeing how he agreed to her last-minute plan so easily, it wasn't as thorough as she wanted it to but they would have to improvise. She would fist bump him as he grinned back she kind of felt bad as she didn't explain to him everything she had in mind but she herself knew what the conditions were needed to be met to win, he held the cuffs in his hand as Margo whispered a spell to herself before running out.

"Invisik, Wait for my signal!"

She yelled out the last part as she was not in the street, her teacher wondered why she was back here alone and wondered where Kirishima was, but before he could think of it he blocked a jet stream of air that was coming right towards him. That would be a problem He thought as he rooted himself on the ground to not get blown away and incapacitate his ability to use his quirk.

When Margo saw this she knew it was their win already, but that wouldn't stop her from keeping him busy.

"Turbo!"

Margo chanted as she let out another violent stream of air from the ongoing continuous cement that kept flowing her way like a wave. It bothered her greatly that she was having a harder time with him than she was with Todoroki, but then again ice was easier to break than cement. She felt her mana pool drain rapidly as she kept on her onslaught the amount of power needed to simply breakthrough it was uncanny and it's not like she simply could use her legs again as it took time for her to focus.

"Now!"

Margo yelled as she didn't stop and continued her active spell, she fell on one knee as she was already feeling quite weak but right before she could get overwhelmed Cementos felt his hand getting cuffed, he was confused as Kirishima out of nowhere appeared. It might've been the constant dust flying around but it seemed that he was completely invisible. A sigh of relief would wash over her face as a loud sound could be heard signaling the end of the exam, as Both Kirishima and Margo passed. Out of sheer exhaustion, Margo passed out her mana levels had reached a low point. She hadn't trained herself in having a larger mana pool and keeping up with that strength of wind completely drained it. 

Kirishima was overjoyed that he had passed as he turned to Margo who staggered as she tried to get to her feet, he immediately ran to her to see if she was okay and thankfully he had done so. The very second she passed out he caught her into his arms. He was quick to pick her up bridal style and run over to the nurse's office so she can rest. Quite a show you put on Margo he thought as he heard her light slight snores signaling that she was asleep.

******

(A/N: I'm not really satisfied with this fight scene or with this ending I might edit it later on.)


	22. Examination Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the final exam

#  Examination Pt. 2 

Margo had been knocked out for the first few matches, but quickly woke up as she felt her best friend's match was going to happen. She knew Momo was better at planning than she was, her tactic had been an overused one. A classic diversion, she knew that she was too big of a threat for her teacher to ignore meaning that he'd focus more on her than Kirishima. Compared to his predictable quirk she was a gamble, this is what she assumed which made it easy. She opened up her eyes to be met with white walls and red hair.

"Oh hey you're awake"

She could recognize the voice from a mile away and never get bored of hearing it. She groggily got up as she adjusted herself to the lighting.

"We won right?"

"Yeah, everything went smoothly I barely had to do anything hahaha.."

He laughed while rubbing the back of his head, she gave him a smile as she got off stretching a bit.

"I'm going to go to the monitor room to see everyone else's matches I've rested well enough and for what it's worth I wouldn't have won without you"

She wasn't back at full strength but she recovered faster than initially anticipated and she was getting a bit bored. Kirishima looked a bit disappointed but still held a smile on his face at what she just said, he didn't stop her as she left towards the monitor room too busy grinning from ear to ear.

Before Margo arrived she crossed Momo and Iida who was walking down the opposite hallway towards the monitor room.

"Oh hey how did your matches go?"

Margo asked as Momo was first to respond as they began walking down the hallway nearing the door.

"We both passed our exam"

"Sorry I didn't get to see it, I'm sure you came up with an amazing plan"

Momo's eyes were wide open for a few seconds before she gave her a bright smile. She always did believe in me she thought as they made their way towards the monitor room. Once inside Margo saw Izuku and Asui who were watching Ochako who won the match. Iida was first to speak but Margo didn't pay much attention other than saying thanks when izuku did speak to her to say congratulations on her win. But now it was time for Denki and Mina to fight the principal, Margo wondered what his quirk could be. 

During the 30minutes of the exam, Margo had chills running up her spine, she felt bad for Denki and Mina since there was practically no way for them to win, the principal was a force to be reckoned with. She was glad that he wasn't her opponent for the exam as she wasn't sure how she would win against him. 

"What Mina's team lost their battle?"

Ochako said as she walked through the monitor room and jogged towards the screens.

"Yes the principal's game plan was flawless they just couldn't beat him"

Momo replied to ochako who felt bad for their classmates.

"That's terrible oh man they must be crushed"

"But you passed congratulations"

"Thanks, you too Iida"

Iida was quick to change the subject in a lighter mood, with Ochako nodding while responding back to him. Margo would simply look back at the screens and wonder if she had been in their position how would she be able to beat the principal? Both Margo and Momo would be on the sidelines watching their interaction as Ochako was becoming flustered by Asui's question. It didn't take long before they announced the next exam which was Jiro, she remembered that Present Mic and Jiro had similar abilities and wondered how it would conflict with each other in that match.

(A/N: Okay so I decided to skip through most of the exams only Margo giving her thought at the end of them rather than rewriting everything)

Margo felt sick as she saw the number of bugs crawling on top of Present Mic, she's surprised that he was able to stay calmer than she was as she might've set the entire forest on fire just to get rid of the critters.

"That's tough even for a Pro"

"I don't think being a pro even matters when up against those things"

Margo replied to Iida as she was trying to keep herself from throwing up at the scene. She felt like she was going to faint and she was just seeing this on screen. Recovery girl wasn't too happy on how Present Mic went down which was hilarious within its own rights, but that may be the most overpowered ability Margo had ever seen. And with that Jiro and Koda both passed the exam. 

Next was Shoji and Hagakure against the hero sniper, Margo knew that they would win this round there was no way that Hagakure could lose especially with her quirk if anything the Sniper was at a disadvantage.

"It's just as suspected Hagakure is the best there is at stealth op"

"With her quirk, the teacher was down to fall especially after that smoke grenade"

Both Margo and Momo agreed with each other as their eyes were still on the screen.

"And Shoji had the guts to face snipe head-on, and be the distraction"

Izuku said as Ochako and Tsu both nodded at him agreeing with his statement. Another sound came as the next exam was announced, Margo's face turned into a scowl as it was Mineta and Sero. Honestly, she wanted him to fail but she didn't want Sero to fail as well which gave her conflicting moods.

"Hey Deku Isn't your match next? Shouldn't you be waiting in the exam area?"

Ochako asked as Izuku was quick to reply.

"Oh.. probably, but I wanna make sure I see everyone else fights. It's definitely interesting to see how each team uses their quirks. But I also feel like I'm getting stronger watching them. My classmates are just so amazing, even if they didn't pass they fought until the very end. Every one of them embodies what it means to be a UA student."

Izuku spoke with pure admiration, Margo felt bad for bursting his view of his classmates but the reality couldn't be so different.

"Well umm.."

"Mostly."

"Definitely not all"

Iida, Momo, and Margo spoke as they all watched the current fight.

"Looks like one of our peers is giving up"

Tsu said making Izuku pay attention to the fight. As Izuku was completely shocked by Mineta who was running away. Margo was more in shock that he was crying blood while running away from Midnight what goes through that pervert's head is beyond me she thought to herself.

"-If your desire is just to be a hero your path is not going to be easy"

As the recovery girl spoke to izuku this was the only part margo caught from what she was saying. It made her think hard about the reason why she wanted to be a hero. She had much less than noble intentions when first joining UA, her reasons would definitely get her on the hero killer hit list if anything. While Izuku and all the others all have their own goal in mind heck even Bakugo had a much better goal than she did. Margo really needed to reevaluate the reasons why she wants to be a hero.

"He managed to trap her far away from the gate"

Izuku exclaimed which snapped Margo out of her thoughts.

"Color me impressed he actually made it"

Margo said as her eyes were pretty wide open, seeing Mineta actually coming up with a pretty good plan and managing to escape against midnight. As everyone praised Mineta margo turned to encourage Izuku in his upcoming match but he was already gone. Ochako noticed the same thing as she turned to talk to him. Since when was he a ninja? Margo thought to herself, she would let out a sigh before returning to the screen.

Margo would grit her teeth as she saw him hit Izuku with the back of his hand. Everyone else was worried but Margo was furious, what were they thinking by putting them together? She would have preferred to go with Bakugo knowing that Izuku would simply get pushed around at least she could fight back now but Izuku is still slightly afraid of him even if it was getting a little better.

She winced when she saw how quickly they both were pinned and beaten by all might in just a few short seconds. She understood why they were paired up together compared to others they must've happened because of their strained relationship. Although she did enjoy it when Izuku finally punched Bakugo square in the face, it was kind of a shame she couldn't hear what was happening but her eyes were glued to the screen. 

She remembered the few times Bakugo fought with those older than him and she understood a little bit why he has a much better battle sense than she does, but she still couldn't get why it was so hard for him to compromise for once rather than keep his pride it annoyed her to no end. Just as that thought crossed her mind the very unexpected occurred, her eyes went wide as she saw them actually working together. The scowl on Bakugo's face was evident, with the added weight of those gauntlets they may escape before he can catch up to them she thought before he appeared beside both of them in a flash and completely ransacked both of them she flinched at the lack of mercy in his attacks and I spoke too soon.

Bakugo unleashed large explosions like the one that ended her Tornado, the amount he did should be causing him to strain his arms. Margo couldn't bear to watch it anymore the sight of both of them getting beaten like that wasn't for the faint of heart. She looked away but for a few seconds as there would be a loud noise announcing that both Izuku and Bakugo won the exam, as she looked she saw Izuku holding onto Bakugo who was unconscious. He always did have the heart of a hero she thought to herself with a smile happy that her childhood friend made it through, but this made her really reflect on her goals as a student, what was it that she really wanted in life.

"go... argo... Margo!"

She heard someone yell in her ear to try and get her attention as she immediately snapped out of her thoughts. She saw that it was Momo that was speaking to her.

"Oh uh were you calling me? sorry I was a bit lost in thought"

"are you okay?"

Momo asked, Margo, did have a short attention span that much she knew but it wasn't normal for her to space out like this at all.

"I'm great just thinking about how well I did on the exam, want to go for ice cream I know this amazing place"

Margo gave a bright smile as she spoke, but Momo could see right through. She'll tell me when she's ready she thought, she wanted to encourage her like Margo did for her but right now wasn't the best time.

"Of course let's go for ice cream, Kyouka should join us as well"

"Right? I'll ask Tokoyami and Shoji if they want to join us as well"

Both girls immediately began planning their day as they left the monitor room towards the lockers in order to get changed. The finals have finally been taken care of now to see what is next on the list.

(A/N: All right this concludes this small chapter this was something small in order to fill in the gap not much to worry about here I will see all of you on the next one)


	23. After Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the exams a small shopping trip

#  After Examination 

The very next day Margo would be back at school after the exams had been finished and she went to have ice cream with her friends her mood seemed to have gotten slightly better. But she couldn't say the same for a few of her classmates who were completely out of it due to failing the exam. Denki, Mina, and Rikkido were giving off really sad vibes, especially Mina who was crying she really wanted to go to the training camp. Honestly, I think everyone is supposed to go anyway Margo thought but she didn't want to say it out loud and bring their hopes up when it may not actually be the case but knowing UA it usually is. Denki really freaked out attacking Izuku with both his fingers Margo tried not to laugh at this, the bell had rung a good while ago and Aizawa still hadn't arrived yet. But she stayed in her seat too lazy to get off of it and within those few seconds, the door would burst right open.

"Once the bell rings you should be in your seats"

Aizawa spoke as everyone who wasn't sitting immediately sprung to their seats as he walked to the front of the class.

"Morning, unfortunately, there are a few of you who did not pass your final exams. So when it comes to the training camp in the woods everyone is going!"

Aizawa spoke with a smile on his face as Margo wondered what was in the camp that made it have such a twist. Whenever something seems good in UA she learned that it will be arduous when you actually get to it, she can't imagine just what the training camp will have.

"The good news is no one bombed the written exam, 5 failed the practical badly 1 team of course and then sero failed as well"

Aizawa spoke as Margo felt bad for him, Mineta had to do most of the work because he was knocked immediately by Midnight but shouldn't they take into account the fact that he saved Mineta? She thought to herself.

"Let me explain for the practical battles, teachers made sure to leave a way for the students to win, otherwise you would have never stood a chance. We were interested in observing how you reached worked together and approached the task at hand."

Aizawa said as Margo sweatdropped at how he said that they wouldn't stand a chance. Does he have to be so blunt? She thought as Ojiro spoke up.

"But didn't you promise that the teachers wouldn't be holding back?"

"That was just to get you on edge, besides the training camp will focus on building your strength. Those who failed needs the lessons the most, we were never going to separate you. That was just a logical deception we used"

Aizawa said with a huge smile on his face. Margo loved the school but at the same time hated it, she didn't need that much stress as a teenager, and this school managed to bring out everything in the book to get one anxious and to make them panic. She was furious but she was pretty upset over how she easily got stressed by the simplest of things, and most of her classmates agreed as they also were venting out their frustration.

"Mr. Aizawa this is the second time you lied to us! Aren't you afraid we'll lose faith in you!?"

Iida exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat. Margo silently agreed with his train of thought, but she couldn't bring herself to lose faith in her teacher. Because he's there where it really counts and overall he's trying to do what's best for his students well in her opinion anyway.

"That's a good point, I'll consider it but I wasn't lying to you about everything. Failure is a failure, we've prepared extra lessons for the 5 of you. Frankly, they'll be far tougher than what you'd face in summer school"

Aizawa spoke as Margo realized that Kirishima was addressed to as well, she was sure that he did enough to pass and didn't exactly know why he failed the final. Normally she would ask but she didn't view it as her business and to avoid offending him she chose not to bother with it. Classes resumed as usual, and the day would go by quite quickly soon afterward finally the last bell would ring signaling the end of the schooldays. Margo stretched a bit before packing her backpack to go home.

"This is gonna be great, I'm so glad we'll be going together" 

"Looks like we'll be at the training camp for a full week"

Ojiro expressed, as Tenya spoke while reading the pamphlet as Izuku was beside him reading it from his hands as well. 

"I've gotta find a bigger suitcase"

"Yeah I don't even have a bathing suit, guess I need to buy some stuff"

Both Izuku and Denki spoke up in their group, Margo would be to Momo and Jirou who would be reading through the pamphlet. 

"You don't think there's more to this training camp, do you? It seems too good to be true"

Margo spoke up as Mina was quick to retaliate.

"Don't be such a Debbie downer for sure we're going to have tons of fun!"

Margo sweatdropped at how optimistic she was being for this training camp.

"Guys since we're off tomorrow and we finally finished exams, I have the best Idea. Why doesn't class 1-A go shopping together?"

Toru exclaimed as everyone's attention was focused on her, it honestly sounded like a great Idea to Margo.

"Hey yeah, we've never hung out as a class before"

Denki said as he looked at Ochako who nodded in agreement.

"Bakugo see you there right?"

Kirishima turned to Bakugo who already began making his way out.

"I can't think of anything more annoying"

He responded, well I can guarantee that it's going to be peaceful at least without him there. Margo thought to herself with a sigh

"What about you Margo?"

Kirishima's attention turned to her with a huge grin on his face that she honestly couldn't say no to, well not like she was going to say no, to begin with, either.

"Definitely will be there, Momo mind if I drop by your place first, Jirou you are coming right?"

Margo responded before quickly turning her attention to her best friends.

"Of course"

"Sure I don't mind coming"

She gave them a bright smile, as they began to leave the classroom. But not before Margo waved goodbye to the rest of her class, mostly a certain redhead.

_________________________Time Skip______________________________

"Hey, aren't you that one storm chick that blew that one guy away!?"

Margo sweatdropped at how she was recognized so easily, the fact that people still remembered that was amazing in itself, but she didn't turn to him as she was listening to Jirou explain what she was looking for in the store.

"I wanna track down a new duffel bag to bring it to summer training"

"Yeah? Maybe all three of us should browse together"

Momo replied as Margo agreed.

"So why don't we split up and look around? We can meet here again when we're done."

Kirishima suggested as everyone agreed since they all needed to get different items. Margo has been needing a new bag to carry her spell books, so it would be great to tag along with Jirou it would be killing two birds with one stone. Everyone agreed to meet up back here around 3 giving them 2 hours to go through everything. Margo was sure that would be more than enough time.

The 3 girls would be looking through the different stores looking for anything that may catch their eye. Time passed as they were almost finished with their shopping before a report was sent halting their shopping. Margo caught wind of the creepy hand guy being at the mall, the police did an investigation and questioned all of them but Margo never seen him, but she heard Izuku claim he did and wondered if he was alright or if he had gotten hurt anywhere. She saw that his life energy was still very much the same meaning that he was not hurt, which appeased her, a little bit, but she cursed herself, had she been more aware of the mana around her maybe she would've picked up on him being around. 

She had enough of feeling useless even when she's out trying to enjoy herself, she knew she had an ability that she had yet to master so when she gets the chance after the ceremony she's going all-in with training, the next time she meets up with the villains she isn't going to cower any longer. She'll be the one doing the saving this time.

#### To Be Continued


	24. Training of The dead(OVA)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second OVA

#  Training of The dead(OVA) 

It was not too long after the Internships had happened Margo expected for it to be pretty normal from here on out but oh boy was she wrong.

"It's a little sudden, but for our next hero exercise, four Hero-class students from Isami high school will be joining us as special guests"

The boys in the class were way too excited when they saw the Isami Highschool girl, Denki was the first to make a move and ask for her number but Jirou quickly intercepted him as she plugged her jack into his ear making him vibrate before passing out. She couldn't help but laugh out loud at Denki's situation. But that quickly stopped as Aizawa showed off his quirk making everyone dead quiet. Margo immediately stopped laughing and sweatdropped at how he continued as if nothing happened.

"Introduce yourselves"

Aizawa spoke to the students who stood in front of the class.

"Y-yes, We'll be running the exercise with you today. Isami High school hero-class. I'm Kashiko Sekigaki"

The girl with silver-colored hair said before a boy with orange hair who was sweating a bit spoke up as they wiped their face.

"Same class, I'm Dadan Tadan. A pleasure to meet you"

He said while giving the entire class a bow as another student spoke up his posture was slouched as he reminded Margo of Katsuki a little bit but in a different sense as this kid was more on the gangster side.

"I'm Fujimi"

He would then turn his face towards Bakugo which made Margo raise her eyebrow a bit as Bakugo had a small look of surprise when both boys made eye contact, Izuku for some odd reason was taken back and shaking a little bit. I swear this kid has a reaction to every single movement Bakugo makes Margo thought to herself as Aizawa spoke.

"We're supposed to have one more..."

As her teacher spoke Margo could faintly see a dark figure behind the silver-haired girl, as said figure would move to the side revealing a reptile-like girl but as soon as she showed her face her eyes would widen as she looked quite surprised by something Margo turned to see who she could be excited to see or what caught her eye only to see both Tsuyu and the reptile-girl hugging each other.

"Tsuyu-chan!"

"Habuko-chan!"

They both yelled at the same time as they still hugged each other, I guess they are friends Margo thought to herself, as the gangster wannabe spoke up, Margo already forgot his name as she assumed it wasn't worth remembering.

"Mangoose! Don't get all friendly with these UA guys!"

He said as Margo raised an eyebrow If this kid is looking for a fig- Her thoughts were caught off by a yell 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU ISAMISHIT BABY!?"

Bakugo yelled already getting pissed by this guy, very few times would Margo agree with Bakugo but this one she was ready to back him up.

"Stop it, Kacchan!"

Izuku whispered yelled at him but Katsuki was quick to turn around and yell at him too, Margo wondered why in the world would Izuku try talking to Katsuki especially when he's mad.

"SHUT UP SHIT NERD!"

Katsuki yelled as Margo was going to retaliate to defend Izuku, but Aizawa was quick to speak.

"Why don't you shut up first?"

Not like Bakugo could yell back at the teacher as he only clenched his teeth in anger, Margo also didn't want to have a terrible first impression with the new students but it kind of amazed her that nothing was said about that kid's behavior then again what he said wasn't directly an insult but she still did feel like socking his face him to bring him down a notch. The ringing of the bell interrupted her thoughts as Aizawa continued speaking.

"It's time to go. Change into your hero costumes and make your way to Ground Omega. Iida guides Isami students."

"Understood!"

Aizawa spoke as Iida responded while Bakugo and gangster wannabe were glaring at each other pressing their foreheads against each other as Izuku was sweating bullets, Margo at this point didn't exactly care anymore as long as he didn't come for her personally or her best friends.

"Ah, I knew it you guys went to the same middle school."

Ochako spoke as all the girls were currently in the changing room changing into their hero costumes, Margo currently was with Momo making sure that their stuff was put on properly especially on areas that were slightly hard to reach.

"Yes, we were very good friends."

Tsuyu spoke as she held the hands of her friend from middle school.

"I- Is that so?"

Mina said clearly intimidated by Tsuyu's friend especially when their tongue kept coming out every few seconds.

"I can't help but feel uneasy around her..."

Ochako said as both she and Mina we're practically frozen in fear

"So you're the class president?"

Momo asked as Margo currently was fixing her hair, once she was done she would let go before directing her attention to the Isami school girl.

"Yes"

She said as she strapping on her boots before continuing

"But it's a stressful job"

Margo felt bad for her.

"I assume it's not the job itself but the people that make it stressful?"

Margo asked as the girl gave a small smile before looking down a bit dejected as Margo nailed it.

"Yes... it's because of troublesome students"

She avoided eye contact with both Margo and Momo who both looked at each other before sighing as they too became dejected.

"About that..."

"We have the same problem too..."

They both said as they could feel the menacing aura coming from the boy's locker room. Margo silently hoped that nothing bad would happen and that this day would go by quickly.

At Ground Omega all the students would be gathered up while Aizawa began with the instructions.

"Alright, is everyone here? Today's Hero Excercise will be observed by me and one more person..."

He started as a distant yell could be heard.

"I HAVE- Like a special guest-! ARRIVED!"

All Might yelled as he made a super flashy entrance, Margo lost count on how many overly extra entrances the #1 hero had during their school year and it is nowhere near the end which was the worst part.

"A-All Might!"

"In the Flesh!"

"Such Power!"

"I'm so Jealous of UA!"

Each of the Isami students spoke as they exclaimed their excitement to see the #1 hero standing right in front of them.

"So! About our little exercise... We're going to have you all go through some Survival Training!"

Margo had no idea what they had in store for her but she was sure that she could power through it, especially with the huge array of plants around her.

"Let me explain! with four students per team with one team of five and six teams overall, you will start at the predetermined positions that we have chosen! There is but one objective! To survive! To run or to fight, anything goes! Victory will go to the last surviving team!"

All Might explained as Margo was already getting pretty excited to fully go all out she knows the spell she used to beat Shiozaki will come in really useful in this terrain.

"If you run into another team and manage to bind your opponents with this Capture Tape, you can make them combat ineffective, this should be a familiar Item."

Aizawa said as he showed the class the same tape they had used in the first hero training class before.

"Now! let us announce the teams!"

All Might said as every team we're being showed on the screen, Margo and Momo high five each other as they were placed on the same team. Of course, she hated the fact that she was with Bakugo but with Momo, Shoji, and Kirishima she was sure that this was going to be a blast.

"All teams, move to your start areas. The exercise will begin without warning in five minutes."

Aizawa spoke as AllMight cheered on the class

"Make sure you survive!"

As everyone began running towards their destination Margo was beside Kirishima as they run beside each other.

"We are so going to win this"

Margo spoke to him with a huge grin on her face.

"That's the fighting spirit"

He responded giving a grin of his own before they finally reached their destination, once there they would immediately begin to try strategizing and by try, I mean really try as Bakugo didn't let others have a word in as he already had a plan in mind and that was simply beat everyone alone as he already left with the five minutes being up ready to pummel anyone unlucky to cross his path,

"Where do you think you're going!?"

She yelled at him as he yelled back

"I'm going to beat every single one of those extras!"

Margo only facepalmed.

"Not if I get to them first"

She exclaimed with a grin as he raised an eyebrow while approaching her a smirk would be found on his face

"Is that a challenge?"

He said as Margo replied while placing a hand on her hip smirking back.

"You bet it is, the one with the most defeat wins"

She said as Bakugo and Margo would be racing each other to find their first victim. they hadn't decided yet on what the prizes were but not like they could care as Margo simply just wanted to beat Bakugo at his own game.

"Five minutes have passed."

Aizawa spoke as both he and AllMight we're staring at the dense forest.

"So no team has started moving. Aizawa, are you okay with such a boring exercise even though we have the Isami students as guests?"

"It's the time of the year, where energy and tensions run high in all Hero classes. Especially at this time, avoiding fights and reminding them of patience and self-control is important"

Aizawa said to AllMight as AllMight placed his hands over his eyes to get a better view as both were standing on top of a very tall stand that let them see almost the entirety of the training grounds

"Well, you've got a point..."

AllMight spoke to Aizawa as they had their conversation while waiting for some movement from their students. He looked into the distance but before anything could be said as a huge explosion went off followed by a towering tornado that dissipated right beside it before both reappeared another time beside it.

"I don't care, I'll crush them all!"

Bakugo yelled as he was running towards another team while Margo was running beside him.

"You talk as if you're going to get a chance to do that"

As soon as she spoke a laser was shot at them, Bakugo was quick to jump using his quirk to gain extra height to levitate off the ground while Margo Jumped into a tree before jumping out of it as she began chanting.

"Turbo!" 

A gust of wind would protrude from her hands sending her flying in the air as she saw a flurry of Mineta's quirk head towards Bakugo who dodged it skillfully as she as well moved to not get caught with those sticky spherical grapes. The attack was well too coordinated as if there was someone who could track their movements, Margo had an idea as to who it could be since shoji was already in their team. It couldn't be anyone else other than Jirou Bakugo obviously thought of the same thing as he blasted the mountain terrain which resulted in a scream, Margo then Flew in front of Katsuki raising her hand in front of them.

"Sapphirus Expectorium Perpetua"

She chanted under her breath as the wind would catch Mineta's spheres and launch them right back at Aoyama who then took down Jirou and Kaminari with him.

"How's that? 3 down for one attack must be early Christmas"

Margo smirked at Bakugo who only got more irritated

"Shut up those were my takedowns!"

He yelled in retaliation as he glared at her while she had a smug look on her face they both stopped as Denki was practically crying while being stuck with Aoyama completely covered with the sticky spheres, as Mineta began jogging towards his team who were immobile. 

"Bakugo..."

Mineta gritted his teeth as both Bakugo and Margo appeared behind him on top of a cliff.

"You called?"

Bakugo replied with a rough voice that made Mineta jump as Margo spoke up while looking at her nails

"I'm slightly insulted you only mentioned him, Mineta, ~"

She said with a sweet sing-song voice that sent more chills down his spine. As Mineta turned to face them he was scared out of his wits as Margo was cracking her knuckles, they both gave him a devilish smile that made him unable to scream bloody mary.

"That was mean..."

Mineta said as he and his entire team was tied up with the tape, tears were brimming his eyes as he had been completely scared to death while Bakugo and Margo simply ran to the next team trying to win the bet that was placed. 

A few seconds later both she and Bakugo crossed another team, she felt bad for Jirou and Tokoyami but she wasn't going to hold back whatsoever.

"Go Dark shadow!"

Tokoyami yelled as the bird cloaked in darkness rushed at Bakugo who currently was ahead of Margo.

"Didn't I say-"

He started as he pulled his hand back charging his quirk before pushing it forward as he released his explosion on Dark shadow.

"That you're nothing to me!?"

He finished as he sent dark shadow back, that is when Iida took the lead and ran at Bakugo who only jumped back using his quirk to gain extra height, finally it was time for Margo to have the spotlight.

"Leave it to me!"

Iida told Tokoyami as he ran after Bakugo and Margo who jumped back into a clearing letting the mana flow into her legs to increase her speed and jumping prowess, just as she thought he had good enough momentum to not be able to stop she quickly chanted her spell.

"Vitalis Eruptum"

A root from a tree would sprout in front of Iida making him trip as he started flying towards a web of capture tape.

"Damn iiiiiit!"

He yelled as he flew right into their trap, with a smirk she cracked her knuckles as it was the turn of the rest of Iida's team, who weren't going to make it for sure.

"Bakugo, Margo you're advancing too quickly!"

She heard Momo yelled as she and the rest of the team were trying to catch up, Margo gave them a sheepish smile while rubbing the back of her head.

"Where's the enemy?"

Kirishima asked as Bakugo jabbed his thumb behind him.

"I'm already done"

He said casually as Margo had a tick mark on her head.

"You're already done!? Last I checked I'm the one who took them down"

She glared at him as he had a triumphant smirk on his face enjoying the small batter they had.

"Really? I'm pretty sure I defeated them on my own"

He provoked her further as her eyes started sparking purple while she glared at him. Did they defeat eight people on their own? Momo said in complete shock as she was completely baffled as to how they were able to work together so well since she was well aware of how much they clashed in class. Kirishima was quick to change the subject seeing as Margo was ready to brawl.

"You're both too good as allies!"

He said which stopped their small batter as they both turned to Kirishima, Bakugo got slightly irritated at how her attention was quickly diverted from him but he asked the question that kept bothering him as he couldn't find the exact people he wanted to beat up that being solely the gangster wannabe.

"Where's the Isamishits?"

He asked as shoji walked closer to the group.

"What?"

Shoji asked completely confused as to who Bakugo was referring to

"I'm talking about the Isami students!"

Bakugo explained frustrated already, Margo for some reason kept on getting a bad feeling but she couldn't place her finger on what she should do, that is when she heard something in the distance.

"Something's coming"

Shoji alerted the team as he had his extra limps replicate an eye and ear that caught on to something, the entire team turned behind them to see what it was.

"What is?"

Kirishima asked as everyone looked up to the sky.

"Are those... Missiles!?"

Momo exclaimed as Margo was close to panicking.

"Since when were those allowed!?"

Margo said as she began racking her brain to do something about them, as both Momo and Margo looked at each other and nodded. as the Missiles hit they covered the entire area with flashbangs leaving only a fog as the dust settled.

"This is odd I'm not reading any life-forms."

One voice spoke.

"They didn't escape did they?"

Another voice asked.

"They might just be flashbangs, but you covered the area so I'm sure you got them..."

A third voice joined in the conversation.

"They should be unconscious around here"

The first voice spoke again revealing to be the class president of the Isami students.

"Heh. You should have used real missiles!"

The gangster wannabe spoke as Bakugo was clear to make his presence known.

"Hey!"

He yelled as the invisibility cloak that was covering them fell a combination of Momo's quirk and Margo's spell something that they had been working on together for a bit kind of glad that it actually worked.

"You're really irritating, you know?"

Bakugo spoke as Margo called off the spell and Momo let the cloak fall to the ground they revealed that they didn't have a single scratch on them, how unfortunate that they would have to deal with all five of them.

"I hope you're ready"

Bakugo pressed further on as Margo was preparing herself for whatever else they might have under their sleeve especially since she didn't exactly know the quirks of her opponents, meaning that she had to be on guard for whatever they may do.

"Leave it to me!"

The reptile-like girl spoke as she could tell it was bad news already, just as the reptile-like girl's eyes began flashing.

"Attack now!"

the reptile girl spoke before the boy in a mech soon pointed to the sky a bit fearful.

"Look!"

Margo and Bakugo we're quick on their feet as they had both lunged into the air, but they couldn't move, she felt her entire body be numb.

"They jumped before being paralyzed!?"

Margo forced mana to flow inside rapidly which enabled her to break out of it a second sooner than Bakugo, she felt her body go back to normal she went into a more battle-ready position midair as Bakugo did the same once he had recovered.

"Just three seconds? What a weak Quirk!"

Bakugo yelled as he was going to clash with the gangster wannabe. He let out a pinkish gas that gave Margo red flags as she quickly chanted before she could get caught.

"Turbo!"

a blast of wind propelled her high up in the air as she quickly cast another one.

"Sapphirus Expectorium Perpetua"

Currently, she would be using wind to stay in the air on top of the forest as she saw purple mist completely cover her team, she had no idea what that gas did but she didn't like the idea of it she stayed a bit to see what it does and with all honesty, it was a really good thing that she didn't get caught up in it. She flew over to where the quirk hadn't reached yet as she spotted Deku and Todoroki's team, she quickly flew over to them and quickly landed to where they were.

"M-Maggy-chan!?"

Deku was surprised to see her here, and not with her team.

"Where is the rest of your team?"

Todoroki asked her as she simply looked to the side, still not completely believing what she saw.

"About that..."

She started but Ochako was quick to cut her off as she yelled for who she saw walking up Margo was taking a few steps back rather quickly, they all wondered why she was doing that until they saw what Bakugo looked like.

"Z-Zombies!?" 

Everyone yelled as they saw them.

"Habuko-chan..."

Tsuyu started.

"Everyone why?"

Ochako spoke as izuku looked down towards his classmates who were turned into the undead.

"It's because of that gas! They've been zombified completely"

He concluded as Margo nodded, such a quirk sent chills down her spine she did not want to turn into one of those creatures no matter what. A laugh interrupted her thoughts as the Isami wannabe gangster and propagator of the plague showed up with a slightly crazy look on his face.

"What do you think of my quirk!? UA isn't all that much-"

the Isami student spoke before being cut off as Izuku and Ochako were looking at him while pointing to zombified Bakugo who crept up behind him as he bit him. Margo wanted to laugh at how Bakugo even zombified still wanted to go after that guy.

"OHHO MA GAAWD"

The Isami student yelled as he got bit by Bakugo and fainted rather quickly, Margo wondered if he is immune to his own quirk and if a bite of a zombified human would turn you into a zombie, like in the movies. And her question was answered as the Isami student quickly turned into a zombie.

"What a shitty quirk"

Margo spoke out loud as Ochako and Mina were holding back a laugh given the situation but stopped at Izuku's panic.

"It's just like the movies, you get turned into a zombie if you get bitten!" 

Izuku said stepping back a little as Todoroki looked to the side.

"If the quirk user is down, there's no way to reverse all of this!"

Todoroki said as Margo thought of an idea, she did remember reading in the section of a book an exorcism spell since this Virus acts like a possession maybe it'll work in this scenario as well, as she would try to speak up Todoroki was already quick to freeze everyone in their tracks as Mina cheered him on, but they easily powered through the Ice and broke free.

"It really is like the movies, they're stronger now!"

Izuku yelled before another yell could be heard from behind them as Ojiro cursed while being bitten by Kirishima, while Tooru was being bitten by Tokoyami. If anything Margo wondered how they even managed to know that Tooru was there, and it scared her to think of her as a zombie she silently prayed that Tooru wouldn't remove her gloves or shoes, Kouda was caught as well being as silent as ever. They heard some slight groaning and some hitting and quickly found Mineta getting hit over and over again by the class president of Isami high as he kept fondling her still giving into his perverted instincts.

"Hey what do we do!?"

Mina yelled turning back to the group of survivors that were not caught in the aftermath.

"Anyways, we should leave now!"

Izuku said as everyone began running away, by sliding down the mountain. Once they reached the bottom out of all of them Tsuyu tripped on a rock, they managed to go a pretty far distance but instead of Tsuyu jumping back to her feet to run she stayed there and laid on her back as her childhood friend jumped in front of her. Margo couldn't believe what she was seeing, Is she seriously not getting back up!? she thought to herself as clearly she didn't want to stay alive and wanted to be zombified. She stared at her friend and as they were going to have a nice moment Aoyama appeared behind Tsuyu and bit her. With all honesty, Margo saw that one coming, but she wasn't going to risk herself for someone who didn't want to put the effort into survival as she too would go down with them. But at least they were still friends as zombies holding on to each other's hands.

"HAHAHA, EVERYTHING IS ALL RIGHT? WHY YOU ASK?"

Margo heard a voice yell assuming it was AllMight but who landed there was Ice-cream man. Mina and Ochako yelled that it was a stranger that turned into a zombie as they dragged Izuku who was in shock, while she and Todoroki ran beside them away from danger. They continued running until they reached a cave as they went inside. Todoroki then covered the entrance with his Ice as everyone sat down resting.

"I can finally breathe!"

Ochako said completely drained as she sat down on the ground.

"But it's kind of hard to see"

Mina joined it as she sat down as well taking a breather.

"I can fix that Issue"

Margo said as she quickly chanted a spell.

"Illuminatis"

A violet orb would float around before going to the top of the cave giving everyone light. To say that everyone was in shock would be an understatement as they had their jaws gaped wide open well everyone other than Todoroki, Margo had taken out her spell book as she viewed the instructions for the exorcism spell. Mina was first to ask as to what she just heard and what she is seeing.

"How did you do that? Are you like a Magician or something?"

Her eyes were practically twinkling everyone was curious about Margo's 'quirk' that she never actually spoke of she simply did things and left people to wonder but this was one thing she assumed she couldn't avoid, and the worst part would be that it's Mina she just hoped that she would stay quiet about her power.

"In short something like that yeah, I don't have a quirk I use magic"

Now both she and Ochako we're asking millions of questions, Margo made them promise that they wouldn't tell anyone for her own safety and theirs while Izuku was having a tiny panic attack wondering how something like this was possible even on the flaws of such a power. He also felt bad that he knew her greatest secret but he couldn't share his own but that thought was quickly interrupted as Todoroki spoke up changing the conversation seeing that Margo was becoming a bit overwhelmed with the sheer amount of questions coming her way.

"Midoriya, How long do you think that zombie quirk lasts?"

"The gas was clearing, so I'm sure it will go away eventually, but how long will that take..."

Izuku mumbled the last part of it to himself as Ochako looked at Mina trying to relieve the tension evident in the room

"I'm sure that if it gets too dangerous the teachers will save us!"

Mina catching on to what Ochako was trying to do agreed while nodding furiously, while Margo was still preparing for the exorcism spell.

"Deku, how do the protagonists in the zombie movies escape?"

Ochako asked him hoping he had a solution to this.

"They don't"

Margo was quick to answer as Deku tried to soften the harsh truth

"Well... Most zombie movies end badly."

He said that resulted in both Mina and Ochako to yell in shock.

"Wait really?"

"That's bad!"

Both Mina and Ochako yelled as they were quickly interrupted by the Ice wall blocking the entrance of the cave cracking a bit more cracks formed on the wall before Tooru's hand managed to break through it as Todoroki was quick to place another wall.

"Okay I have a plan"

Margo said as everyone turned to her listening to what she has to say.

"I may have a way to turn everyone back to normal I just need a bit more time to finish preparing"

She said as Mina was quick to speak

"I don't know how much time we have left they're already breaking through"

She was already panicking as Margo was still focused on finishing the circle.

"It won't be that long I promise"

She spoke as she looked at Todoroki who nodded and Izuku who swallowed his saliva wondering if they were able to buy her more time as Izuku quickly took charge.

"Todoroki Get ready to use your flames, you three stay back. Margo do you need to be next to the circle to do what you have to do?"

Margo shook her head in response, this was something she had practice with Hecate Magic seals could be activated from a distance but it's surprising how he figured that out, movies do teach quite a lot she thought to herself.

"A frontal breakthrough"

Todoroki said as Izuku nodded before continuing

"If we can't fall back then we can only go forwards! I'll make an escape route!"

"But how?"

Mina asked Izuku looked at his hands before balling them into a fist

"These zombies can't be damaged, If I blow them away with the ice, It'll give margo enough time to finish and allow us to escape"

Izuku spoke as he began charging up his quirk, Her ability to control wind would have been useful but I have to make up for that lack as she is most likely going to use all her power to turn everyone back to normal He thought to himself as he prepared himself. Margo finally finished the final sigil on the circle as she nodded at Izuku signaling that she was done.

"Get ready Midoriya, Margo"

Todoroki spoke as he blasted his fire towards the ice wall while Izuku jumped on the wall, Margo stood in the middle of the circle as she began pouring her mana into it as purple sparks appearing around her as the circle began glowing. Todoroki's fire caused a lot of steam and the purple ball of light that once illuminated the room was now gone as margo needed as much mana as possible and she was a bit too far from any plant to gather more so she drained the light that she had made as Todoroki's fire caused more than enough light for all of them to see.

"Now!"

Todoroki yelled as Izuku jumped off the wall boosting himself towards the entrance of the cave as he reeled his arm back before lunging it forward aiming to punch the wall as he yelled.

"SMASH!"

blasting everyone back just as Margo was going to do her spell she noticed that everyone was back to normal which caused her to stop. Well, that was a waste of time and mana she thought to herself as she used her foot to scrub off the magic circle, as she witnessed another explosion which was Bakugo beating poor Deku for blasting him off. She turned to both Mina and Ochaco with a smile.

"Well I guess everyone is fine now so we're safe the quirk cleared itself out"

She said as Mina and Ochaco were quick to ask her about her magic which Margo only responded with one word.

"Dedisco"

She chanted as Ochako and Mina forgot what they wanted to ask her about, Margo reminding them how the zombie apocalypse was no more, to which they cheered and quickly ran out. Todoroki practically sneaked up behind her with his silent footsteps as he spoke up.

"Did you..."

He started, which almost made Margo jump as she practically forgot that he was there too, she turned to him with an awkward smile afraid that he might totally be against the idea as to what she just did.

"Yeah too many people knowing is a risk I can't exactly take..."

As she was about to defend herself Todoroki simply walked past by her

"I trust your judgment"

That was all he said as he made his way out of the training grounds, Margo stood there completely dumbfounded as to what she had just heard, and simply stood there trying to process all of it as the end of the survival training arrived with an alarm, which snapped margo out of her thoughts and quickly moved outside as she saw poor Izuku completely beaten with a sigh she chanted the same that she had cast on Mina and Ochako resulting in him forgetting that she ever used magic in the first place.

It was already near the end of the day as after they had finished with the nightmare of UA, Margo would be lying down in the infirmary as she was completely exhausted. Her mana reserves were very low from the entire training survival, Keeping up with Bakugo and escaping from zombies by using wind was probably not the best on her part, the adrenaline kept her going as she didn't even check how much she had if she did cast that exorcism spell she didn't know what would've happened to her. 

Kirishima came in to check on her as Izuku was lying down in another section completely beat up by Bakugo as AllMight kept apologizing for not being able to stop it. But Margo was drifting in and out of consciousness to even realize what he was saying. She felt a hand brush her hair out of her forehead before she heard tiny whispers.

"Get better soon"

She couldn't tell who exactly it was as she was already falling asleep, before her eyes closed the only thing she saw was the UA uniform as they walked out and closed the door.

A/N: Alright this concludes this chapter what do all of you think? Tell me your thoughts in the comments. Sadly this book is soon coming to an end and I'm glad that all of you were willing to read it until the very end and for that, I'm very thankful. I believe I have only about 5 chapters before it becomes completed anyways I will see all of you on the next one!


	25. Heroes Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the Movie

#  Heroes Pt.1 

It would be bright and early as Margo would currently be on a plane towards the famous I-island. Not many have such a privilege to attend the convention which was taking place over the illustrious moving Island designed for the greatest scientific minds to keep their knowledge safe from outside invaders. Margo, had a chance thanks to Hecate who happened to have a ticket. She was currently flying with Momo, Jirou, and Ochako since she didn't exactly want to board the plane on her own and they were going also either way so why not head there together? 

"Passengers please stay in your seats as we are going to land"

The pilot spoke as Margo was completely ecstatic while looking out the window seeing the futuristic Island filled with buildings moving across the ocean.

"I can't believe it we're actually visiting I-Island I've only been able to read about it in magazines but now we're going there personally!"

Margo spoke as Momo and Jirou laughed a bit at her friend's childlike expression when they saw the Island they would be lying if they themselves weren't excited as well, as all four girls began talking about what fun activities they might find within the Island and which attraction they would visit first. Once the plane landed they all left where the plane was stationed as they passed through security. Of course, they were in their Hero costumes as this was still supposed to be a learning experience for them but Margo didn't exactly care as once they passed through the security gate she was completely taken back by the number of flying objects. 

This Island was highly technologically advanced with things she thought were only possible in Anime the magazine did it no justice compared to what she currently was seeing. The attractions that she wanted to visit were all there, it was even better the fact that the law for the usage of quirks was not as severe as Japan's laws. Actually, it was almost the opposite as she saw some of them using their fire quirk to entertain children. 

Margo would then turn to Momo as her eyes were twinkling like stars, Momo quickly understood as she let out a small laugh as they quickly went around for a visit as they had some free time before they get themselves settled in for the main events and having arrived extra early was a great benefit for Margo meaning that she had more time to visit the island and really explore quite a few attractions.

"I think we should pass by the hotel first to drop off our luggage"

Momo spoke as one of the attendants would walk towards them as if they had heard her call.

"Hi my name is Minami I will guide you to the hotel you will be staying at if you would follow me"

The woman spoke as she caught the girl's attention rather quickly. 

Margo simply nodded as she followed the woman who looked at their ticket and guided them to the illustrious hotel that Margo swore almost seemed like UA. As they went up the elevator into the rooms Margo was simply impressed with how this island operated the girls made sure that they had rooms next to each other. Don't get her wrong she loved all of them to death but she needed her space especially on a vacation plus she used magic to minimize some of her stuff that just wouldn't fit. When her bag went through the X-ray in the airplane security she felt the judgemental look of the man as they saw the clothes she had in her luggage.

Margo would step out of her room as she knocked on Momo's room waiting on a response. She chose to leave the unpacking for later tonight mainly because she didn't want the experience of this place to be taken away so quickly since time was of the essence every second they stayed in the hotel.

"Just a second Margo I'm almost finished, aaaand done"

Momo spoke as she opened up the door coming face to face with Margo who couldn't hold back her grin as it showed how excited she was, Momo let out a playful sigh as the door closed behind her before Margo quickly grabbed her by the hand and went toward's Ochako and Jirou's rooms doing the same as they ran towards the elevator. Momo and the other girls sweatdropped at how fast the scenery was changing in front of them as they soon found themselves standing in front of the main plaza. They had never seen Margo this excited for something especially Ochako, but Momo and Jirou remember when they were getting some of the limited-edition jumbo size ice-cream from a nearby shop.

"So where to first?"

Momo asked Margo as Margo looked around her eyes practically sparkling like stars as she was in complete awe. Momo then snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face snapping out of her daze.

"OH-oh right actually let's go over there"

There was a show going on with a man using his quirk to form different shapes of bubbles for the children, but what Margo was genuinely interested in was the booth behind him that had cotton candy in the shapes of various heroes, Margo didn't care how something like that was achieved she just knew that she wanted some. On their way there Momo finally realized that margo wasn't walking towards the show but was walking where they were selling sweets she would facepalm as tick marks would appear on her head demonstrating her annoyance while she dragged Margo out of there before she could even buy some.

"If you eat now you won't be able to stomach it for later"

"Yes Mom"

Momo said as Margo grumbled that last bit while looking away with a pout as they heard a laugh from beside them which caught their attention. As they turned around they both saw Jirou and Ochaco standing there practically bawling their eyes out.

"He- Pfffft Ma- Pffffft"

She could barely form words as she kept on laughing, while Margo managed to escape Momo's vice-like grip.

Momo took out the Magazine as she decided to guide them towards the expo While Jirou still contained her laughter. As the girls walked inside Amazement kept flowing over Margo like a tidal wave every invention on display kept inside this area were beyond what Margo could have imagined. In the corner of her eye as she turned around she would spot some green hair in a familiar jumpsuit, she would turn to the girls who were with her jabbing her thumb in a general direction.

"Hey isn't that Izuku?"

Just as Margo spoke those words Ochako was already gone as she stood in front of Izuku her eyes completely slanted while speaking to him, Margo and the rest of the girls were quick to catch up to her as Momo cleared her throat from Ochako who was currently broken. Margo looked to see behind him finally putting two and two together. You're so obvious Ochako she thought to herself as she giggled a little bit. 

"Oh, Yaoyorozu!?"

Deku exclaimed in shock as Momo looked at him slightly judging him.

"You appear to be having a good time"

She started as Jirou soon continued.

"Midoriya I heard everything"

"Way to be subtle Izuku"

Margo finished as she placed a hand in front of her mouth to hide her grin at her childhood friend being caught on a date with someone else, as he looked at all four of them in shock.

"Are these your friends?"

The blonde that was accompanying him spoke as she looked at them then back at Izuku who gave an awkward look before gesturing his hand towards them.

"Uhh yeah these are my classmates, and I didn't tell them I'd be here"

He finished while rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile as he quickly turned to the girls.

"Oh guys this is my friend Melissa, she was just showing me around the expo a little bit"

He said introducing her to them.

"Nice to meet you my dad and Uncle might are really goo-"

Melissa started before being quickly interrupted by Izuku who waved his hands around frantically before crouching down with her as they began whispering. Margo raised her eyebrow at his behavior wondering what he was trying so hard to hide, she stood there for a few seconds waiting for them to finish with her arms crossed over her chest as they finally got back up.

"How about we all grab some tea and the cafe?"

Melissa suggested as Margo looked at Momo with a smirk with her only sighing as they agreed. As all of them arrived at the cafe Margo would be sipping Mango Bubble tea that she had been dying to have ever since she got to the Island since she didn't have time to go buy some back in Japan due to the last-minute rush of getting ready for the trip.

"Wow, you really got to work with pro heroes? Like out in the field?"

"Just normal training and a few patrols"

Melissa asked in awe as Ochako was answering a bit embarrassed Jirou would be leaning against her hand as she listened in the conversation before joining in as she lowered her hand straightening up a bit more.

"I helped out with a hostage crisis but only the evacuation part"

"That's still amazing though"

Melissa said as Momo spoke while rubbing her temples

"Somehow I ended up in a tv commercial for hair products"

"At least you didn't have to clean a library the size of a stadium"

Margo sighed as she continued drinking 

"Sounds like an experience, lucky"

Melissa said as Jirou quickly changed the subject.

"We were thinking about going to check out the pavilion where the Academy's exhibits tomorrow"

"I'm really really excited"

Ochako cheered as Margo couldn't help but agree. She does remember them having a competition which she did sign up for. She would soon break out of her thoughts as she heard Izuku call out Denki's name.

"Is that Mineta?"

Ochako asked as Margo turned around to see her classmates were there as well serving as waiters.

"What are you two doing here?"

Jirou asked as Denki was quick to answer.

"They needed extra wait staff and since it meant a free trip to the Island we applied to work right?"

He asked the last part while turning to Mineta to confirm what he said.

"We get to explore the expo on our break and we make some money, plus there's a chance we'll have passionate encounters with some of the cut- Oh my god I think I'm in love"

Margo grew a tick mark at that as she saw him look at each of them stopping at Melissa before he and Denki dragged Izuku in a crouched position to whisper to him. As Melissa turned to the girls whispering.

"Are these also your classmates?"

But before anyone could answer Denki and Mineta quickly dashed over to their table answering her for them, in some weird pose.

"That's right"

"We're basically bros"

Thankfully the embarrassment was cut short as Iida appeared running right at them, as he began yelling.

"Why are you two slacking off!? You wanted to make more money, didn't you!? But you're not willing to work hard!!"

Both Denki and Mineta yelled in fear as they saw Iida approaching as they had been caught and fell to the ground as Iida stopped right in front of them.

"Iida!?"

"Iida, you're here too?"

Izuku exclaimed as Ochako was quick to follow with a question.

"I come from a long line of heroes, it's expected that we received an invitation to the expo, but my family was busy so it's just me."

Iida spoke as he turned around to face them giving his usual weird hand motions as he spoke. 

"I wondered if you'd be here I received an Invitation because my father is the shareholder of some of the expo sponsored companies. It's so fun to go to the previews."

Momo spoke as Jirou spoke up.

"Yeah and she had a few extra plus ones so we basically gambled for them, so after a little game of chance the two of us ended up joining the fun as her guests"

she finished as Ochako nodded, then everyone turned to Margo wondering how she managed to get a ticket for I-Island.

"As for me, I joined in because my mentor had an invitation she couldn't go so I went in her stead"

Margo explained as Ochako spoke up.

"The other girls are here, they just can't visit the preview"

"oh, are they really?"

Izuku asked as Margo nodded while Momo answered.

"uh-huh we're all planning to look around together once the expo opens up to the public tomorrow" 

"Here's a thought, why don't I show you girls the sites?"

Melissa suggested as all of them looked at her with bright eyes.

"are you sure you have the time?"

Ochako asked as Melissa nodded

"That's awesome!!"

All four of them cheered at the same time.

"Please take us with you!"

Denki and Mineta begged as they heard she was going to give the girls a tour. Soon enough they would hear an explosion that could be felt Margo had an idea as to what it could be as she herself did sign up for it and she might be running a bit late hopefully they haven't called her out yet. As they all dashed to the stadium Margo looked up at the screen being projected as she saw Kirishima who just finished the challenge.

"Please welcome our next challenger!"

The announcer announced as Bakugo walked up.

"Kacchan!?"

Izuku yelled out in surprise, while Margo wasn't that much surprised as she saw Kirishima being present meaning and automatically deduced that Bakugo shouldn't be too far away.

"Look at the time only 15 seconds 1st place!"

The announcer said as Margo smirked as she was going to beat that score just to crush his pride a little bit.

"Hey isn't that Midoriya and Margo?"

Kirishima said as Midoriya had a sheepish smile while Margo held an innocent one before waving back at Kirishima as Katsuki jumped up.

"Damn it what are you doing here Deku!?" 

He yelled at him as Margo stepped in between them pushing his face back.

"Hey calm down anyone with an invitation has a right to be here, I'm surprised they even allowed you onboard since you're walking ammunition, I wondered how many times you were stopped by the security guards at the airport"

"SHUT UP!"

Margo snickered as Bakugo yelled while glaring at her as she only held an amused look. Izuku was stammering with his words as he saw both of them clash. Margo wasn't paying much attention as Momo quickly walked up to the rails speaking to Kirishima.

"So Kirishima you too got asked to I-expo as well?" 

"Nah Bakugo is invited since he won the UA sports festival I just tagged along with him you guys are going to do this villain course or what?"

Kirishima asked as Margo Pushed Bakugo aside quick to answer.

"Yeah, I did sign up for it"

She said as she flipped over the railing landing perfectly on her feet as Kirishima clapped impressed.

"Great can't wait to see what you got"

He gave her a grin and thumbs up as she smiled back as Bakugo annoyed would glare at Izuku targeting his frustration at him.

"Don't even try it you won't get a better score than I did"

He said as Margo began stretching a bit.

"Maybe he won't but I know two people who definitely will"

"Oh yeah!? Who!?"

Margo said as Bakugo responded extremely irritated but Margo ignored him whistling to herself. With a push from Ochako Izuku went up next, Margo allowed Izuku to go before she did since she wanted to blow away the competition as the last challenger... literally.

"We have a challenger at the last minute, will he end up on top or fail in front of the entire expo!"

The announcer said as Margo sweatdropped at their words. Yeah, no pressure she thought to herself as Izuku began preparing himself before leaping towards the first robot at an incredible speed as he finished rather quickly.

"An Incredible run! He's in second place at 16 seconds!"

the announcer spoke as the crowd cheered Wow 1 second off Margo thought as she clapped as well kind of happy about his constant growth and improvement. She looked down at her hand before baling into a fist as she was ready to go ahead and do so but Todoroki was already there.

"Ah sorry. Were you going up next?"

He asked her as she shook her head telling him that it was okay and let him take her place. While everyone was a bit busy the announcer let out a loud shriek.

"AHHHH this is crazy 14 seconds!! This gentlemen just jumped to the top of the pack"

Almost half of the arena was frozen as Todoroki immobilized the robots. Margo was ready to go up for her turn as she spoke to the announcer but Bakugo was sour already as he began yelling at Todoroki ready to brawl, as the announcer was going to say that the next contestant was waiting Katsuki was quick to yell at her to shut up. Margo only grew a tick mark as at this point she might not even get a turn she should've gone before Izuku. 

Iida was quick to arrive as Izuku and Kirishima jumped down to tame the wild Bakugo who kept on screeching. Margo sighed at the embarrassment this kid brings with him as she looked at him void of emotions as Kirishima was restraining Bakugo. Margo simply walked off as she no longer was in the mood to participate Bakugo completely ruining her mood to crush him with his explosive temper as she got back up to where the girls are letting out a loud sigh as the girls sweatdropped completely understanding.

As the day was coming to an end the gang decided to walk back where they were before, as they saw Mineta and Denki being drained of energy while sitting slouched against the door of the restaurant.

"Hey Mineta, Kaminari how'd your shift go?"

Izuku asked them as everyone was walking up towards them.

"You should be proud of the work you've done today"

Iida said before taking out two tickets before handing them to Denki and Mineta.

"What are these things"

Mineta asked as Margo sighed inwardly, she had no problem with Denki being there but Mineta was something else altogether.

"Your invitation to the big expo reception later tonight"

Momo said as Margo kept quiet Momo you are too nice she thought to herself as both boys were shaking while each holding one end of the tickets.

"There's a party?"

"These are for us?"

They both asked.

"Melissa took pity on you for some reason"

Jirou said expressing Margo's exact thoughts

"You should be lucky that she actually did"

Margo said before Ochako spoke

"she figured you could use a break"

"I had a few extras, please I'd love for you to have them"

Melissa said as Mineta and Denki were practically crying as they hugged each other while saying something about a beautiful angel. Margo was too busy rubbing her temples Imagining how she would need to protect herself at the expo to really hear what they were saying.

"I heard there will be quite a few pro heroes attending tonight's party as well, it's imperative that we don't tarnish UA's reputation. We'll change into our formal clothes and go as a group, everybody meet at lobby 7 at the central tower at 6:30 pm sharp don't you dare be late. I'll contact Todoroki and Bakugo and share this information. Thank you you're dismissed"

Iida finished before dashing off as Margo sweatdropped weren't they on vacation? What's with these protocols? Margo only sighed as she turned to Ocako, Ochako would look back at her. We are so prettying ourselves up, right? You bet we are they are coming down with us. Both girls were practically communicating with their eyes as everyone else was a bit confused but with their intense looks, they didn't question it and only sweatdropped. As they said their goodbyes to the boys before the girls finally went back to the hotel to get ready for the big event.

#### To Be Continued

A/N: Alright this is the finale I'm currently watching the movie as I'm writing the story so this will all be done together I hope if there are no interruptions. But tell me what you thought so far about the story and the overall progress of the book. I will see you all, in the next chapter.


	26. Heroes Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the movie

#  Heroes Pt.2 

As soon as they arrived Ochako and Margo were quick to push Momo and Jirou right into one of the rooms as every single one of them brought their dresses. It was normal for them when it came to changing since they always changed in and out of the Hero costumes and school uniforms but for this special occasion there was no way they were passing up the important time to bond together.

"Oh my gosh Jirou you're outfit is sooo cute"

Margo gushed as Ochako nodded in approval Margo currently was styling her hair instead of the normal two buns she decided to leave her hair as a small fro before using a butterfly hair ornament on the side something which would compliment her dress. As Momo was going to do her own hair Margo was quick to make her sit down on the chair taking over.

"Nuh-uh I'm going to do it when I'm done only a queen will emerge, of course with me as the Empress"

Margo spoke as Jirou playfully punched her arm while laughing. The girls kept talking about how amazing the science museum was with the different inventions and how excited they were for the expo that was going to take place tonight. As well as how Iida was still being strict even when this was a vacation.

"So Ochaco, do you think Deku will ask you to dance?"

Margo spoke while smirking as her friend was quick to turn red at her words, she could read her like an open book knowing exactly that she was thinking about the possibility of it happening and what she would do if he did. But Ochaco was quick to snap out of her thoughts while looking at the girls who kept giggling while covering their mouths. Momo was the first to speak up to keep it going.

"What about you and Kirishima Margo?"

Momo asked as Margo was doing her best to not let her emotions come to the surface, but inwardly she was panicking like crazy. As Momo said that the girls paused to think for a bit.

"That's true now that I think about it what is going on between you two?"

Jirou asked as Margo continued staying calm as she spoke.

"I wouldn't see who would not want to ask me, and not much we just happen to come from the same middle school"

Margo said, the girls gave her an unconvinced look as she was putting on her heels for the final piece of her outfit. Once finished she would stand up and look at herself in the mirror before turning to the other girls who gave nods of approval on the outfit. After a bit more talking they would finally leave the hotel to meet up with Iida and the rest of their classmates who were going to the expo at lobby 7 all of them know just how much they will hear from him if they didn't show up on time or at all in Margo's case she really was thinking on ditching him to have fun.

As they would walk through Ochaco would be the first presented as the doors slid open, of course, they were late it takes time to become a masterpiece and Margo was very much enforcing that rule, that and they got carried away in their conversations.

"Sorry I'm late it took me a while to get ready"

Ochaco said as Mineta and Denki were quick to fawn over her. Momo and Jirou would appear next as Jirou hid behind Momo.

"Apologies for the tardiness, Jirou's feeling shy"

Momo said covering for her friend who still was not comfortable wearing a dress even with the constant compliments the girls gave her, and finally, Margo would make her appearance. She wore a strapless violet dress with a slit that reached her heels.

"Really sorry if I made you guys wait, walking in heels isn't that easy"

Margo said while giving Jirou a look to not say a word about her Hero costume. Once she had walked through instead of the constant compliments as she had heard for Momo, Jirou, and Ochaco from Denki and Mineta she was met with complete silence. She wondered what was up with them when she saw Mineta had his mouth gaped wide open while drooling. She wished that she had never seen that.

"This is fancier than anything I've ever worn before, it feels like a costume"

Jirou said as she understood what Margo meant by that look and covered for her as she began talking.

"I'm just glad you're not in a T-shirt"

Denki replied with a thumbs up, as Mineta was about to say something Jirou plugged her jacks into their ear as they began to shake violently. Margo couldn't help but laugh a little bit at that. She looked around to see if she could spot Kirishima anywhere but to no avail. Is he running late? She thought to herself as she slightly hoped that he would be one of the first ones to see her in her dress since it wasn't every day that she wore one. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as she heard the doors slide open as Melissa began running towards them.

"Oh good I thought I missed you guys let's get downstairs to the party"

She said as she was lightly jogging towards them, Margo saw how everyone's dress was a bit shorter than hers and became a bit self-conscious that she was the only one with a way longer dress than everyone else's. She sighed as there wasn't much that she could do know she she honestly wished that she wasn't the only one with a long dress. She saw both Mineta and Denki cry as they were praising Melissa's beauty Jirou looked at them with a side-eye as she held an uncomfortable smile.

"These tickets were a mistake"

She said as Margo completely agreed with that statement. Margo began becoming a little impatient as Iida was trying to contact them. Margo could smell the food from where they were and oh boy was she hungry. She made sure that the only thing she took was that one bubble tea when they met Melissa thanks to Momo's constant 'mothering' stopping her from satisfying her sweet tooth. But this now she couldn't wait for a bit and of course, it was Katsuki who was stopping them from being able to enjoy the food.

"This is an announcement from the I-island security system we have received a report that an explosive device was discovered somewhere on the I-expo ground. I-Island will now be in high alert mode, your safety is our top priority. Residents and tourists must return to their lodging areas. Anyone remaining on the street after 10 minutes will violate the law."

A robotic voice spoke as Margo heard some noise from behind her as she saw the windows being closed off.

"As a precautionary measure, most of the main Island buildings will now be sealed up. I repeat we have received a report"

Margo couldn't bear listening to it anymore as she got a really bad feeling of what was currently taking place, she took out her phone from her purse as she tried contacting anyone forms her school mainly Mina hopefully her acid could melt through the Metal or at least pass on the word to her other classmates. She mainly was worried for Kirishima and Bakugo who haven't shown up yet. What if they got caught? But each time she tried to call her line would just go dead as if something was interfering with it.

"I'm not getting any signal, looks like my service is completely blocked"

Todoroki said as Margo sighed, this was the worst time possible to not bring a single one of her spellbooks with her.

"Are you serious?"

Mineta was in complete disbelief as she was ready to have a panic attack Jirou who kept on playing with the keypad for the elevator turned to the rest of the group.

"The elevator isn't working either"

She said which made it worse for Mineta who began shaking like a leaf.

"What the heck is going on here!?"

He said as for once he was asking questions that everyone wondered.

"Iida let's go to the party"

Izuku said as Margo, Momo, and Iida turned to him wondering what he was thinking.

"For what reason?"

Iida asked as Izuku was quick to answer

"Because that's the place we can find AllMight right now"

He said which surprised Margo and everyone else AllMight is here? she asked herself

"Wait AllMight's in there?"

Ochaco asked as Mineta sighed relief knowing that the number 1 hero in Japan was on the same island they were on.

"Oh thank goodness we don't have anything to worry about then"

Mineta said while Jirou walked back to the group.

"So Melissa, do you know any way we can get down there without the elevator?"

Izuku asked as everyone's attention was now on Melissa hoping that she may have a way out of this seeing as she is the one who knows the area the best.

"Yeah sure we can use the emergency stairs, that will at least get us close"

She said pointing in the direction of the stairs as everyone turned to get a glimpse at its location.

"We'll follow your lead then"

Izuku said. Margo couldn't say much as she didn't know what to say or what to think especially in such an ordeal. But she kept on getting this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and she didn't know what it could be. 

They all followed Melissa down the stairs before they reached the railing right above the party. Izuku would walk up to the railing as he would try to flash AllMight to get his attention while Jirou would be using her quirk to listen in. Once they had gathered some intel they quickly went back with the rest of the group as they shared what they learned about the Island's situation. Margo felt a pit drop in her stomach as she couldn't believe what she was hearing and it's not like they had any place to run to, there were a few spells that she could think of that may be of help but she couldn't remember the proper incantations to cast it which frustrated her even more.

"We've received AllMight's order's loud and clear, he's our teacher I suggest we follow his instructions and escape this place otherwise we would be going against his will"

Iida said to the group who currently were gathered in a very small area away from prying as to gather their thoughts as a group and decide the more logical decision.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with what Iida is saying, we're still only students we can't fight these villains if we don't have our Hero Licenses"

Momo said, Margo was leaning toward agreeing but she couldn't find herself to fully agree with either of them. In Margo's mind, this is practically survival. Villains surround them, and all the heroes are captured where do you find the excuse of running away when you're on an Island with advanced tech and security is under their control. Where would you run? Her thoughts were interrupted as Melissa spoke.

"it's not going to be very easy to escape, the security system here is on the same level as that of the tartarous prison which is where they keep the most dangerous criminals in the world"

She said utterly validating Margo's worries.

"We can sit and wait till everything's over I guess"

Denki said before Jirou stood up directly looking at him before speaking.

"Are you really okay with that Kaminari?"

"What choice do we have?"

He responded as she was quick to rebuttal

"Don't you think that we should try and stop them?"

"Hey come on those villains have AllMight trapped there's no way we can stop them ourselves if the actual pros are stuck"

Mineta said as Margo gritted her teeth at that, she hated feeling useless and being stuck at a crossroad on either running or fighting, but she had chosen a hero name because of situations like these that heroes constantly find themselves in.

"I have to agree with Jirou, we don't know what the villains are after and even more so because the pros are stuck, we should help. There's no one out there to even give the Heroes a fighting chance to overturn this..."

Margo spoke holding back her frustration

"There's too high of a risk"

Iida said as Margo turned to him.

"Don't you remember the USJ attack? We pulled through and managed to help everyone survive, we can do that again"

Margo spoke as Momo sighed before speaking.

"We managed to make it because we had Pros and even then we didn't come out unscathed"

Todoroki looked at his hand before speaking.

"Aren't we trying to be pros ourselves?"

"Well yes but we're not allowed to work as Heroes you know that"

Momo said to Todoroki who kept on focusing on his right hand.

"Does that mean that it's right for us to do nothing at all?

He finished, Momo didn't know what to say to that as she looked down as well wondering if they really should do nothing about this horrible turn of events.

"I wanna help"

Izuku who was quiet for the longest time finally spoke as everyone turned to him.

"Really Deku?"

Ochaco asked as Izuku looked up from his crouched position with a more determined look before speaking once more.

"I want to save them"

"YOU WANT TO GO FIGHT THOSE VILLAINS!? DID YOU NOT LEARN ANYTHING FROM THE USJ MIDORIYA!?"

Mineta yelled as his presence alone was already bothering Margo she's surprised that she was able to handle it for so long.

"This is totally different we don't have to fight them, we just need to think of a way to rescue AllMight and everyone else at the party without facing the bad guys"

Izuku said as Denki was quick to refute the idea.

"That's easy to say, but you know it won't be that simple-"

He said, but Izuku was still determined

"I know but I still want to try. We can figure out what the best plan of action is and keep these criminals from winning. Like Margo said we can save everyone"

Izuku finished as Ochako looked at him asking if he was sure that's what he wanted to do.

"I know where the security system is, it's on the top floor of this tower. If these criminals managed to take control of it, then the authentication locks and passwords have probably been disabled. We should be able to restart the system ourselves we just have to stay out of the villains' radar until we can get to the top floor that's all. If we do that the whole Island will be safe again"

Melissa said as she walked towards Izuku, giving him an idea.

"Then it's possible"

Izuku said as Jirou walked up to Melissa.

"Sure but how do we keep on the low for that long?" 

She asked as Melissa had practically a whole plan already knowing how the system works.

"The security system hasn't discovered us yet, that means the villains probably don't know how it works very well"

"So we avoid fighting anyone and try to get the place right back to normal, it could work"

Todoroki said as Momo thought about it for a bit, everyone's faces began lighting up as a plan was being formed. 

"Not bad whaddya think?"

Denki asked Jirou as Mineta was still panicking 

"Let's do it"

Jirou nodded to Denki as she was all in for the plan.

"But many of our enemies are likely gathered there on the top floor"

Momo deduced

"If we're fast we won't have to fight them when the security system goes back to normal AllMight and the others will be released. They'll Immediately jump into action and stop the villains I know it!"

Izuku said catching everyone's attention once more, Margo nodded agreeing with the plan as Ochaco balled her hands together cheering as she was ready to go ahead with the plan.

"Let's do this guys!"

"Uraraka.."

Izuku said surprised by her enthusiasm.

"I don't want to sit around being helpless, not if there's something we can actually try. What's important is that we're helping people even if we're not real heroes"

She said as Margo admired how Izuku was able to lighten up the room and inspire everyone to find another way and still save everyone. He would stand up as he faced Ochaco nodding.

"That's exactly the way I feel about things. We'll follow our hearts and save the Island"

Izuku said as Ochaco cheered, Margo loved their moment but it was quickly interrupted by Todoroki.

"Midoriya, I'll go with you too"

He said as Jirou joined in.

"I'm in"

Margo stopped leaning on the wall as she had a bright smile on her face.

"Count me in as well"

"The moment I think we've gone too far it's over if that's something you can agree to I'll join you as well"

Iida spoke as Izuku quickly agreed, as Momo spoke up.

"Alright if that's the case I'll go too"

"Obviously I'm in"

Denki said and finally, Mineta with a face full of tears yelled

"HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR MINDS!? ALRIGHT I'LL GO"

Margo tried to hold her laughter back at his facial expression, she knows this was an important moment and didn't want to ruin it with her laughter but seeing him so desperate looking rather than his normal pervy attitude she couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't suppose any of you know how to change the Island security system?"

She heard Melissa say interrupting her thoughts momentarily stopping her from laughing out loud as everyone began looking at each other as she said that. No one knew how to even work that system. It didn't take much convincing as everyone was ready to protect her until they made it to the top as she was the only one capable of disarming it, they walked out into a hallway as Izuku went towards the railing to give AllMight some reassurance while everyone was waiting for him as he came back everyone then began making their way to save the Island.

#### To Be continued


	27. Heroes Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the movie

#  Heroes Pt.3 

The group continued running up the emergency stairs as Margo quickly began to regret wearing heels for his 'party'. She hoped that she wouldn't develop any blisters near her ankle as that would make walking impossible for her. They had run up so many flights that she couldn't even keep track of it anymore she just wanted it to end already, running was never something she was good at, she remembered when they had a marathon back at school, and Aizawa practically tortured them with the exercises on the first day of school. Thinking back now she started to miss it a bit, compared to all of this if she ever gets to see Aizawa again she is definitely going to hug him.

"Level 30"

Iida said cutting off Margo from her thoughts as everyone stopped running, Izuku then turned back to the group as he spoke to Melissa asking a question no one even thought to ask.

"Wait Melissa how high does it go?"

"The 200 floor"

As Melissa said that Margo's eyes went wide open, there was no way she was going to run up 200 floors. It would kill her before the villains even had the chance to do it. Denki and Mineta were also both in shock as they complained. Everyone was sweating a bit as this was severely draining their stamina.

"That is way too many stairs"

Mineta said as Margo agreed with him for once.

"But it is still better than running into the villains"

Momo said as Margo paused for a little bit, honestly, she would rather fight. She was still a bit sour on how Bakugo ruined her chances to participate in the villain clearing arena and she still had that itch to at the very least hit something. Margo took a deep breath as everyone went back to running the flight of stairs, she didn't want to expend her mana pool to help her keep up with everyone mainly because she doesn't know when she might need it. As they kept running they managed to pass the 70th floor before reaching a dead end as a metal gate blocked their path. Margo was breathing heavily as she clutched her dress as her hands fell on her knees for support

"Why don't we go through this door instead?"

"No don't!"

Mineta said as Melissa quickly yelled but it was too late since he would lift a lever to open a door, everyone turned to him as Margo facepalmed at the mistake they made by letting him come with them. Margo hoped that it didn't trigger anything as they kept running through it, The group kept close to each other as they ran down the hallway.

"Is there another way to go up?"

Todoroki asked Melissa with a col voice as if he wasn't affected by all this running Margo felt behind at her lack of stamina, to say she was struggling to keep up with them would be an understatement. But she still was doing very well for someone in heels.

"There should be another emergency staircase down at the other end of the hallway"

Melissa yelled as Iida began speeding up.

"Let's hurry!"

He yelled but just as he said so the hallway began to close its gates stopping everyone in their tracks as they couldn't go further in.

"The gates!"

Izuku yelled as Momo turned around.

"The ones behind us too!"

She said as Iida's eyes widened seeing an exit.

"Todoroki!"

He yelled as Todoroki acted fast

"I'm on it"

He yelled back a trail of ice going towards the gate at a rapid pace stopping the gate from closing on them as Iida jumped through the small opening made by Todoroki before he was out of sight. Margo only heard a loud sound as Iida yelled to catch everyone's attention.

"Everyone quick we can cross through here!" 

He said as everyone used Todoroki's Ice to climb through and make it through the entrance Iida made for them. As they entered Margo found herself surrounded by an array of plants. Perfect she thought to herself as she found a place to finally recharge herself but the only problem was that she needed to stop moving which was something none of them were doing as they needed to keep going.

"What is this place?"

Izuku asked as Melissa answered

"It's the plant factory, they research the effects that quirks have on fauna here"

She said as Jirou quickly went ahead of the group putting her arm out to stop them from moving.

"Hold on! Look the elevator is coming up"

Jirou said which caught everyone's attention as they saw the numbers moving, Margo took this chance where they stopped to level out her mana pool as she prepared herself for a fight.

"Don't tell us the villains found us?"

Mineta said as he kept shaking Izuku looked to his side as he spoke.

"We should hide and let them pass"

Margo honestly did want to fight as she was definitely sure that she could take them on without an issue, but she didn't want to risk it for everyone and complied as they all hid in the bushes waiting for the villains. As they each began talking to each other Margo was meditating as she was using her mana to reduce her muscle fatigue while also absorbing it from nature around her. Everyone else was too busy looking at the villains ahead to notice what she was doing behind them.

"Hey we see you, stupid kids"

One of the villains said as Margo had a tick mark on her head. She didn't care at this point they were genuinely asking for it as she opened her eyes which began sparking purple, but it was replaced by a voice she hadn't heard in so long.

"Whadya say, you bastard?"

Bakugo said as Kirishima gave him an 'are you seriously going to provoke them?' look, Margo quickly moved beside Izuku to get a better view of what was happening. Oh, he's definitely going to beat their asses she thought as she herself was ready to join in.

"What are you kids doing here?"

The villain dressed in a kevlar suit and a giraffe long neck spoke.

"Heh, that's what I wanna know too"

Bakugo replied as he tried moving forward but was quickly stopped by Kirishima.

"Man, just leave this to me, okay?"

Kirishima had an awkward smile as he was trying to hold his friend back from exploding in rage like he normally does, Margo only facepalmed as an angry Bakugo is what they needed right now.

"Umm we kind of got lost looking for this party can you maybe point us in the right direction?"

He asked with an innocent smile as he placed one hand behind his head. The entire action was adorable to her. Margo was too swept up paying attention to him especially how great the suit fit him, that she practically forgot what they were supposed to do and why they were here as the two villains looked at each other.

"Don't lie to me or you'll regret it!"

The villain said as he turned his hand into some type of webbed hand as he cupped in air and sent a jet of air towards the 2 boys Margo's eyes widened at that as she quickly caster her spell

"Kalecky erupt"

Stone and Ice would mix blocking the stream of air. leaving some dust with ice mist to float around them. Margo would be placing her hand on the ground as she had cast her spell.

"This looks like.."

Bakugo spoke as both he and Kirishima looked to the side.

"Todoroki, Marg-"

Kirishima couldn't finish his sentence as he saw her in a dress and was a bit taken back. They could hear the stone and the ice-breaking as Todoroki was quick to move.

"The four of us can keep them busy down here, look for a way to get to the top"

He said as he placed his hand on the ground as an ice trail would appear under Izuku and the rest as Todoroki basically was giving them the Todoroki-Express making an ice platform for them to make it to the next floor.

"Todoroki, Margo!"

Momo yelled as Todoroki quickly yelled 

"We'll be right behind you after we clean up this mess!"

Margo gave her a wave and nod as Momo nodded back.

"Right!"

She said before Kirishima looked a bit bewildered at what was happening as he asked questioned them.

"Wait you guys are here too? now what the heck is going on here?"

"You didn't hear the broadcast alert?"

Todoroki asked back as Kirishima didn't have an answer to that showing that it was no Margo turned to him as she answered.

"Long story short villains took over the Island's security system and we just happen to be in the middle of Ground Alpha"

"Wait so that's what this is about?"

Bakugo said as he turned to her while Kirishima was a bit shocked at what he just heard, Margo simply nodded.

"I'll explain in detail when we have more time"

She said as Todoroki managed to get everyone on a higher level.

"But we have no time now"

Todoroki finished as the stone and Ice wall they had protecting them now had evident holes in them. Margo had been itching to fight since this entire thing started and now she finally gets to not hold back. Her eyes would begin having purple sparks as Kirishima hardened himself. Bakugo got himself in a bottle ready position as Todoroki did the same.

"What's with this guy's quirk?"

Bakugo asked, Margo, wondered the same thing as that hand was completely weird to her.

"Stay on your guard"

Todoroki said as Bakugo was quick to retaliate

"Shut up I know that"

He said as Margo had a smirk on her face

"You heard something funny huh!?"

He yelled as he noticed her smirk, but she said nothing as the villain spoke.

"So you want to pick a fight? Let's see how tough you really are!"

He yelled as the shorter one began turning purple before he grew in size and ripped through the top clothing. Todoroki Acted first as he sent a wave of Ice towards the purple hulked-out villain who broke through it with complete ease. As he kept punching through it making his way towards them. As he tried to land a hit everyone jumped back, Bakugo went into the air as he used his explosion to maneuver around quickly before he blasted the villain's back

"DIE!!"

He yelled as he successfully hit them, he would land back on the ground as a cloud of smoke was left from his explosion but out of it, the villain would appear ready to his Bakugo with his fist as he prepared for impact, he was shoved to the side.

"Bakugo!"

Kirishima yelled as he took her place and hardened right on time to tank the hit but he was sent flying right into the building.

"Kirishima!"

Both Bakugo and Margo yelled at the same time as Todoroki quickly yelled.

"Dodge!"

Bakugo quickly blasted himself off the ground as Margo looked at the giraffe long and cast her spell trying to overwhelm him with Todoroki who send a wave of ice at him.

"Turbo!"

A gust of wind would burst from her hand as she did a conjoined attack with Todoroki, but the giraffe long with his webbed hands cupped her wind to send it back as he broke through the Ice quickly making them jump back as they now were back to back with Bakugo.

"You boys know how to fight don't you?"

The villain spoke as Margo grew a tick mark.

"I'm here too ya know?"

But they completely Ignored her as the other villain spoke Big mistake.

"Where did you come from?"

The purple hulked out villain asked as Bakugo was quick to reply.

"Right like we'd tell a bunch of weak ass villains"

"You have another thing coming if you think we'd say anything"

Margo joined in but this time she cracked her knuckles as she decided she didn't care if Bakugo or Kirishima found out about Magic. If these villains were looking down on her because she was a girl then maybe showing what power is would help solve a few issues.

"Why would we tell you anything?"

Todoroki said as he raised his hand ready to shoot ice at any time.

"Alright boys that's it the dance party is over, I wonder how you like plant monsters"

Margo spoke as everyone looked at her confused.

"Awakatelo Foligeto"

She chanted her spell, nothing would happen for a few seconds as it was just an awkward silence. Margo would sweatdrop a bit as she thought she might have mispronounced her spell or maybe made a mistake but suddenly a vine would come out of the forest and wrap itself around the purple hulked-out villain before tossing him like a bag of potatoes. As out of the Forest a singular tree would begin walking out of the forest.

"What the hell!?"

Bakugo yelled as he saw the tree it would begin wrapping one of its branches around Margo lifting her, as the Giraffe villain was only confused as to what he was seeing Bakugo seeing that was quick to jump after Margo as he was going to blast the tree.

"Katsuki wait!"

She said as she momentarily distracted him making him miss completely, the tree would then make her sit on its shoulder.

"As I thought"

She said rubbing the bark on its head as she had a while smirk on her face, Bakugo was completely confused as to what he was seeing. Did she do that? Was she holding back during the festival!? he thought to himself as he wondered just how many more secrets she was hiding from him which angered him.

"What kind of quirk is that?"

The giraffe long said as he stepped back scared a little bit before he shook his head. A kid is still a kid he thought to himself as he used his quirk to sent a jet stream of air towards her, but it was interrupted by Todoroki who sent a wave of ice blocking the jet of air from touching her, she smiled giving him a nod of thanks as she took a seed from the tree before throwing it at the villain with the long neck while chanting her spell.

"Vitalis Eruptum"

"Heh, what's a seed going to do?"

The villain spoke as he aimed another jet stream of air at her but Todoroki quickly intercepted it. Once the seed hit the ground wild roots would grow to aim at the villain who used his quirk to cut off the branches while dodging the attacks skillfully. From behind the purple hulked-out villain would reappear. Bakugo not wanting to stay still quickly went ahead and continued his ongoing barrage against him. Margo felt the drain from the successive spells that she was casting and was meditating to gain some back as her Tree would be attacking the giraffe long along with Todoroki, but the villain's evasion was something incredible as no successful attack would hit, the only thing that would be done was that he carved out perfect spheres of both roots and ice.

"This guy isn't making matter disappear he's displacing it"

Todoroki noted 

"Is that how his quirk works?"

Bakugo said as he turned back to the villain he was facing

"You don't learn, do you? Can't keep messing around forever. It's time to put an end to this!"

Bakugo yelled as he launched himself in the air before using his signature move on the villain.

"Howzer Impact!"

He yelled as the villain strengthened himself aiming to crush Bakugo as they were going to clash only to result in the villain being blown back several feet. Margo then came up with an Idea after seeing Bakugo's attack she then looked at the other villain who began speeding towards Bakugo.

"Damn you!"

He yelled displacing matter on Bakugo who narrowly avoided it but the sleeve of his suit got ripped off. But she noticed the villain stop as they looked at their hand as they spoke.

"What the hell?"

"That's the sweat from my palms, it works like nitroglycerin"

Bakugo said as Margo and Todoroki caught a glance at each other and nodded as she chanted.

"Meena goh"

Both of them would send a jet of fire at the villain and once it connected a huge explosion would take place blasting the villain back who landed on the ground. Then a trail of ice and roots would encapsulate his stopping his movement as Margo jumped down the shoulder of her tree as it went back into with the plants and rooted itself back going back to normal. All of them would run towards Kirishima who was currently rooted against the wall.

"Kirishima!"

Both Bakugo and Margo yelled as they looked at each other for that Bakugo looked at her and her slightly worn-out dress before looking away with a blush on his face Margo only raised an eyebrow as Todoroki spoke up.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't move can you get me out of here?"

Kirishima asked as Bakugo regained his senses and looked at Kirishima with slight disbelief.

"Are you that stupid, just turn your quirk off, you Idiot"

He said as Kirishima did so and got off quite easily.

"Oh right I guess I should've thought of that"

He said as Margo smacked the back of Bakugo's head for his comment.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU WITCH!?"

She gave him an are you serious look before looking back at Kirishima helping him stand on his feet. As Bakugo grumbled under his breath 'why are you always so damn rude to me?' 

"I'm just glad to see that you're not injured"

Todoroki said as Kirishima nodded while saying 'yeah, same to you guys'

"Thank you"

Bakugo said while turning away from all of them. Kirishima was pretty happy to hear that from him as that was really rare to hear.

"wow, where did that come from? Don't worry about it"

He said as Bakugo was quick to start yelling again

"I'm not worried! And you what's up with that damn quirk of yours!?"

He yelled while pointing at Margo who looked up before looking at them.

"I'll explain it to you guys another time right now we have more pressing matters"

She said as Todoroki nodded

"Right, let's catch up with the others"

He said before he started jogging towards the exit as they all followed suit.

"Don't order me around"

Bakugo said but was running with them nonetheless, as they were running Kirishima still wondered what was happening.

"Margo, Todoroki time to give us some details"

He said as Margo and Todoroki looked back at him but that was quickly interrupted as they all stopped looking ahead of them as robots began quickly flooding the place.

"Looks like they've gotten serious"

Todoroki said as they all reassumed their battle positions.

"Well if they're getting serious I guess it's time to finish this quickly, we don't know how the others are fairing compared to us so let's make this quick, I only need a few seconds to take them all out can you do that?"

Margo said as they all nodded Bakugo was the first to leap in.

"DIE!"

He yelled as he began blasting a few of the robots while Kirishima was right behind him as he hardened himself with his quirk and began smashing them into bits and pieces. Todoroki stood beside Margo as he was sending out waves of Ice keeping them at bay so they don't get too close to Margo who began concentrating. They didn't have much time and she could feel the others might be in trouble so she needed to hurry this up. She took a deep breath as she remembered her spell that she used for the entrance exam but now she needed this to be on a bigger scale than a singular robot. Once she felt that her mana was at a steady level she would quickly chant.

"Discombobulus Mechano"

A wave of purple like energy would protrude from her hand that had purple sparks as the robots in front of her on their floor began to have purple sparks before shutting down. Margo let out a sigh of exhaustion as she nearly fell to the ground, but before she did so Todoroki caught her as he placed her arm around his shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

He asked as she nodded weakly before she managed to stand properly on her own two feet.

"What was that?"

Bakugo asked looking back at her before Margo sighed as she spoke.

"It was a spell... but I'll fill you in on the way right now we have to catch up with the others"

"A spell? Magic exists?"

Kirishima asked as they all started running back as Margo nodded.

"Yeah, I don't have a quirk of my own so the power you see me have it's actually Magic"

She said as Kirishima kept bombarding her with questions, she answered to the best of her ability. Once the questions stopped Todoroki began explaining what exactly was happening with the island, Margo stole a few glances at Bakugo who just continued to look forward, for once ignoring her without a hint of emotions.

As they finally were reaching the top they saw a bunch of those robots heading right for Ochaco as two of them jumped towards her Bakugo leaped into the air blasting both of them back, Todoroki then followed suit as he sent a wave of ice freezing over the robots keeping them in place, as Margo chanted her spell.

"Turbo"

A large spiral of wind would blow a few of them back, as Ochaco looked to her left seeing Todoroki, Kirishima, and Margo running towards her.

"That was close are you okay?"

Todoroki asked as he stood in front of her

"Yeah, fine I used my quirk on Deku and Melissa, they should be able to reach the top"

She said as Margo stood beside Ochaco while breathing heavily. She didn't have time to refill her reserves and was running at an all-time low.

"Good job, Now you can help us stop these things!"

Todoroki said before he turned to Margo wondering if she was Okay as she gave a brief nod in response while leaning against one of the pillars for support as he then immediately went into battle using his ice quirk to pierce through the robots that kept on coming.

"Who died and made you boss?"

Bakugo yelled as he kept blasting the robots with his explosion quirk, as Kirishima spoke.

"Come on man we're a good team"

"Dream on!"

Bakugo replied quickly as he sent out another huge explosion from his hand. Margo wished she could help but she was currently was out of mana.

"Oh no! they're blowing away!"

Ochaco yelled as all their attention turned to Izuku and Melissa who were being blown away by the wind. Margo clenched her teeth, as this is going to be a painful experience for her but her friends needed her to save the Island. She would get off as she ran with Todoroki

"Bakugo, aim for the propeller near Midoriya quick! Margo, try to control the winds around him." 

Todoroki yelled as Bakugo shifted his attention to Izuku.

"I told you not to give me orders!"

Bakugo yelled as he did exactly as he was asked. Margo took a deep breath as she began chanting her spell.

"Sapphirus Expectorium Perpetua"

A whirlwind would surround Izuku as Margo kneeled to the ground she only managed to catch Izuku before he had blown off further but he was too far for her to stabilize properly. Todoroki acted quickly as he sent a wave of flames which helped Izuku and Melissa as the hot air brought them up as Ochaco cheered soon enough Izuku managed to use his quirk to break the wall to enter the tower once he did Ochaco released her quirk. Margo was getting a bit woozy from the withdrawals as she kept breathing heavily, they were slowly getting cornered by the robots but then they just stopped.

"Deku and Melissa must've gotten through the island security"

Ochako said as Margo sighed, thankful that she managed to take a breather as she closed her eyes, the plants were a bit too far for her to reach so the mana she could get back was very minimal but she tried nonetheless, as she felt that she may need every single little bit that she could get, that is until it was interrupted as the metal plates began levitating in the air.

"What kind of Mojo are you doing now!?"

Bakugo yelled as Margo was quick to reply.

"I swear it's not me, I don't know what you think but I don't have that kind of power"

Margo replied as they saw some metallic pillars going back and forth at the top The others were right behind them as they yelled out their name.

"Hey! you guys"

They heard Jirou yell as she saw the group finally made it. Margo felt a mana signature close by once she saw Mineta, he had a twig stuck on his hair. Margo sighed as she walked over to him making it look like she was going over to Momo and hugged her. Momo was a bit surprised by the act as it clearly wasn't the time for it but hugged her back nonetheless as Margo sneakily swiped the tiny branch from Mineta who was just focused on the girl on girl action.

"What was that for?"

Momo asked as Margo backed up, as she placed her arm on Jirou's shoulder who playfully rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you made it out okay, but now we need to go help Izuku he's all alone there"

Everyone nodded as she spoke as they all quickly ran for the elevator to reach the top floor during the ride Margo was keeping Mineta's grabby hands at bay while she was slowly absorbing the mana from the twig.

"ALL MIGHT!"

Izuku yelled as more pillars went towards AllMight who was struggling to hold his own against one metallic pillar. But all of them quickly froze on the spot as Todoroki had acted quickly, they had arrived right on time.

"GO TO HELL!"

Bakugo leaped off as he aimed a barrage of explosions at the villain who used his quirk to make a wall, as Margo leaped off as well.

"Turbo!"

She chanted as she sent a jet stream of wind as it was blocked, Margo only managed to absorb enough mana to cast low-level spells, she currently was riding on her adrenaline rush to continue fighting as her nose kept leaking blood. She needed to hold on a little bit more in order to help the #1 Hero win.

"How did you let yourself get beaten by a lame final boss? Just beat him already!"

Bakugo yelled at AllMight who was still struggling with the pillar.

"Don't lose to a low-grade cowardly villain like he is"

Margo said as she was racking through her memory for the spell that allowed her to control metal maybe she can negate it somehow if she remembered the incantation.

"We'll do what we can, we'll help you!"

Todoroki said as half his clothing was burnt off from the fire. Margo was doing her best to stand as her dress was ripped up quite a bit. 

"Iida let's blow those chunks of metal out of the sky" 

Kirishima said while he hardened himself, as Iida got himself in a running position before speaking.

"Yaoyorozu you take care of the things on the ground"

"Right"

Momo replied as both boys dashed into battle, going in ahead to destroy the pillars around. As Bakugo gave aerial support. Margo would be blasting as much air as she could with her turbo spell not giving it up as Todoroki would send waves of ice to weaken the pillar attacks. The support they were giving seemed to work as AllMight found the strength to push himself and fight back.

"CAROLINA SMASH!" 

AllMight yelled as the next thing Margo knew she would be blocking wind from one of his attacks as she covered her eyes because of the bright light, as he was making it AllMight would be right in front of the villain as he aimed his fist but before he could go any further he was stopped by metallic strings that stopped him from moving, as the villain took hold of him she heard AllMight yell in pain once the villain's hand went to AllMight's stomach.

Bakugo swore as he was still trying to destroy a few of the pillars but were overwhelming him, while Margo was holding back a few of the pillars with her wind that was quickly becoming weaker as time went by. Todoroki was holding his own with his ice quirk before having to jump back as his ice couldn't stop the pillar. 

"NOOOO!!!!"

AllMight yelled as the villain pushed him back before two cubes filled with metallic objects collided together with him as the center before a few more of the cubes that were floating around the area began colliding into him.

"ALLMIGHT NO!"

Ochaco, Jirou, Momo, and Mineta yelled together as they saw. Margo was just in pure shock as to what she was seeing, she couldn't believe it, it was just impossible.

"Farewell symbol of peace!"

The villain yelled before metallic spears would come from the platform slicing right through the cubes that collided together.

"UNCLE MIGHT NO!"

Melissa yelled as Izuku practically flew in the air aiming his fist at the collided metallic cubes, Margo, Todoroki, and Bakugo looked at him as their eyes were wide open in surprise.

"Detroit Smash!"

Izuku yelled as once his fist collided with the cubes he blasted the entire structure apart before being blown back by the aftershock of the explosion. As the dust settled Margo would then see both AllMight and Izuku rush towards the villain as she began preparing herself.

"There's no way you can stop me, you're insignificant pests! And you don't know when to lie down and be crushed!"

The villain yelled as Margo drained the twig completely of its mana as she prepared herself to aim for him as the villain made more metallic cubes and began pouring them down on the heroes.

"You're the one who doesn't know when he's beat!"

Bakugo yelled as he let out a gigantic explosion destroying a large portion of the metallic clusters, then a large number of metallic pillars would rush at them as Todoroki touched the ground.

"I won't let you touch them!"

Todoroki yelled as he sent a large wave of Ice to block the pillars aimed at AllMight and Izuku who both jumped to reach the villain, but then he began aiming a few more of the debris at them. Margo silently cursed herself as she had only enough mana to cast one spell as she quickly moved.

"Just give up already!"

Margo yelled as she chanted her spell.

"Tempestus Impaetus"

she chanted as lightning from the sky came down crashing down the debris leaving only lumps of coal as it was severely fried and on fire. Margo took a deep breath before jumping back as a piece of debris nearly crushed her. She stood behind Momo's barrier next to Jirou.

"This is over!"

He yelled as he made a few more pillars going a bit everywhere, making the platform highly unstable, the attacks were a bit all over as both AllMight and Izuku managed to break through a few of them before using one as a route to run towards the villain. Margo would jump around a bit trying to avoid falling from the instability of the platform as she landed in a crevice next to her classmates.

The villain having enough of this gathered up the energy he accumulated all the metallic material around him in order to create a gigantic cube. Everyone looked at both AllMight and Izuku as they were their last hope with everyone being severely drained of energy and having overused their quirks all they could do was depend on them.

"I'll bring down this entire tower!"

the villain yelled as he launched the supersized cube, but before it could come into contact with the tower both Izuku and AllMight charged at it head-on as they collided with it. Everyone watched the struggle for power but only a few seconds had passed as the cube was utterly shattered. Both of them continued to rush towards them as everyone cheered them on.

"Deku!"

Ochaco yelled.

"Stop him AllMight!"

Momo and Jirou yelled

"Go Midoriya!"

Iida, Kirishima, and Mineta yelled

"Destroy this guy!"

Bakugo, Margo, and Todoroki yelled as Izuku and AllMight raised their fists while increasing their momentum as they both punched the giant structure, as the sheer shockwave shook the entire tower completely eviscerating the villain. The debris from the villain's quirk would begin falling from the sky as everyone looked in awe.

"They did it"

Iida spoke as Mineta was quick to follow.

"They stopped him, they beat that villain and saved our lives!"

Mineta yelled as Margo couldn't help but have a smile, they saved them and this honestly was something to celebrate. Margo looked at Bakugo who happened to be smiling as well, but once he locked eyes with her he quickly turned around scowling as Margo couldn't help but laugh a little bit at that. She would then turn towards where the villain once was and saw Deku and Melissa. She would be standing there with her arms crossed with a bright smile on her face as Ochaco was calling out to them.

"I don't know about you guys, but not only am I hungry I feel like this was enough of a visit for this Island. Home is calling to me"

Margo said as everyone sweatdropped and sighed.

"What?"

#### She just had to ruin the moment

#### End

A/N: Alright this is the last chapter for this book thank you so much for reading it until now I'm extremely thankful. I will leave one more treat before it becomes officially completed with an epilogue anyways I will see you then.


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it the end? Or just a new beginning?

#  Epilogue 

A week had passed since the adventures in I-Island and Margo had been fairly exhausted from the entire ordeal, she currently was lying down in her room after her parents kept on insisting that she rested as she was going to leave for the camp soon and they wanted to be sure they wouldn't send their daughter half dead. Of course, her parents never questioned how she got a ticket to the Island as she lied smoothly stating that it was a gamble and she won it, her parents were too preoccupied with their work to know what infomercial was running on television or not.

Putting her parents aside it was thanks to the Island she recognized her fatal weakness when it comes to magic, she runs out of mana way too quickly and there are too many spells to memorize. Margo enjoyed the last time where she coursed mana through her body to enhance her physical capabilities and wanted to keep doing so. She remembered for her final exam when she managed to keep cementos on his toes as she was handling him which began to make her think for a bit. 

Where does this power come from?

With that question in mind, Margo quickly jumped off her bed as she heads towards her bag that was under it before she began scouring through the many books from the shelves the goddess had previously given her.

It went from alchemy to basic Druidry but nothing that really caught her eye well other than an odd enchantment book with a weird symbol on it. She tried recalling the words she repeated to cast it but nothing was coming to mind as her mind normally went blank when she did use it. With an exasperated sigh, she decided to go ahead and read the enchantment book that had caught her eye not too far back.

'Adding my own magic to inanimate objects or living ones to increase their natural attribute' that's kind of interesting Margo thought to herself as she flipped through the first page. She's pretty sure that's what she had been doing to enhance her own physical prowess the entire time as she flipped again to see actual spells only to be met with a blank page. This confused her a little bit as she flipped again only for a few of them to be missing. They were ripped out of the book.

"Why would someone do this?"

She asked herself as she looked to see when the book was made by looking at the back.

"Yeah X792, that's interesting..."

She thought about it for a sec before she quickly got up to cleaning her room making an open space before drawing with chalk on the ground as she lit up a few candles, she grabbed one of the books and set it down beside her.

"Time for a little trip back in time"

She whispered to herself as she closed her eyes and sat down at the center of it crossing her legs taking in deep breaths to feel the mana flowing inside of her before she began chanting her spell.

"Quis quandum era maflictus, iem feachus mas redentegero"

She started as the candles blew out and the room began shaking a little bit, soon enough the windows would but open letting the wind swirl around her.

"quis venit pro mas mesquam essei"

She finished as a bright dark purple light would appear beside her.

"D-"

Margo heard someone say but it was too late as once she opened her eyes she was in a place completely unfamiliar to her. And what shocked her most was how ambient mana was where a single breath filled her mana pool, but she kept on getting some weird sents and she could distinguish each of them, as it stood out quite strongly. Her eyes would then practically bulge out of her eyes as to what she was seeing.

"Is that a-"

#### Epilogue end


End file.
